Mystic Heat
by kayer713
Summary: Three days before the full moon, werewolves goes into heat. Tyler was always alone but now that Klaus has broken his curse, the Original Hybrid experiences his very first heat. Unfortunately for Bonnie, she is the object of both of their appetites. (Sort of AU, after Season 2 finale).
1. The Library

Tyler anxiously scrubbed at the back of his neck, his nerves on edge. This was the worst part about being a wolf, aside from the agonizing transformation. The heat phase. It happened just before every full moon, three days before. His hormones would spike, his nerves would grate, his temper would shoot to ten. Though to be fair, he'd always been kind of a dick even before his curse was activated but the heat phase took it to another level.

Which was why it had worked so well having a vampire for a "special friend." Her heightened senses made her just as horny and super strength made her durable enough to take it. Basically he never had to hold back.

But she was out with Elena and he was stuck after school in detention after nearly attacking some freshman who'd had the nerve to bump into him in the hallway.

Well, at least he was alone. He didn't know what he'd do if another person so much as looked his way.

 _I need some fucking air._

To be outside, to roam free. God his wolf instincts really were taking over. He hated this shit. Without supervision, Tyler was able to leave the room easily. He started down the hall, his mind made up to go to the track field and just run. It had always helped Uncle Mason. On his way past the library, however a scent suddenly struck him. Sweet, earthy, alluring in the worst way. The wolf in him roared and Tyler found himself dashing into the double doors.

Ignoring the shelves of books he navigated the deserted space, seeking out the origin of that luscious scent. Instinctively he growled his arousal.

Yes, he was definitely aroused. The closer he got the more he needed it. To claim it. To mate it.

 _Mine_.

At the back of the library, a place where only nerds dared venture, Tyler stepped from around the last shelf to find the prize he'd sought. And his jaw dropped.

"B-Bonnie?"

What the hell was she doing here? And why did she smell so damn good?

She glanced up from her book, a little startled herself.

"Tyler? Wow I could ask you the same thing. Never expected to see you back here."

He rested a hand against the wall, mostly to keep it from reaching out to her.

 _This is Bonnie. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"But if you must know, I'm catching up on my studies. With this whole Klaus thing I haven't really had time to take care of school stuff. One thing my Grams always wanted was for me to go to college. Can't do that if my grades are crap, right?"

She shrugged. Tyler swallowed hard. He'd known Bonnie Bennett all his life. Though they weren't the best of friends, he considered her a friend nonetheless. Not just one of his but she was Caroline's best friend. He very well couldn't move in on that.

 _Take her._

The wolf was growing impatient. Fierce.

 _Mine_.

God he needed. Another growl drew from his throat, this one loud enough for Bonnie to hear. She blinked and he could hear her heartbeat quicken, feel the adrenaline spike as his growl made her nervous.

"Tyler?"

He began to advance.

She stood, maneuvering so that the large table was between then.

"Tyler, your eyes—"

But he shoved the table away easily and continued to advance. Her heartrate was accelerated, causing those delicious hormones to pump through her pores. It hit Tyler hard and he lost all sense of who and when and where.

He was on her in no time, slamming her back against the wall, his mouth tearing into hers urgently.

"Mine," he growled as his hips pressed him forward into a demanding grind.

He was ready to shred her top when suddenly he was flying across the room. He landed on his back only to slide into another desk.

"What's wrong with you?" Bonnie was holding a shaky hand out, aiming her magic defensively.

"Your eyes, are you about to shift?"

He jumped to his feet, instinct driving him to mate her.

"Mine," he managed before charging at her again.

Bonnie flung him just as easily as the first time.

"What happened to you? Was this Klaus? What did he do to you?"

He stared, unable to answer, to even comprehend the words flowing out of that beautiful mouth of hers. He needed to seize it, taste it, make it scream and moan under his touch.

 _Take her. Mate her. Claim her._

He was rock hard in his pants, his body burning wild. The wolf was running the show now. Again he lunged at her. Latin words sounded in the distance and everything went black.


	2. Salvatore Help

_Shit. Oh shit, oh shit!_

Bonnie stared down at Tyler's unconscious form, unsure of what the hell had just happened.

Tyler had always been somewhat of an entitled prick but this was not like him. To to kiss her, to go for more…no the Tyler Lockwood she knew was never this out of control. Something was wrong with him.

Of course the glowing wolf eyes had given that away.

The full moon was in three days. According to wolf lore that was when a wolf went into a sort of hormonal flux almost like a woman before her menstrual cycle. Everything was elevated; they were bitchier, hornier, more emotional than normal. Caroline had confirmed as much since her dealings with Tyler. _Heats_ is what she called them.

But Tyler had been a wolf for a while now, she'd encountered him during his heats and never had he been like this. Never had his eyes gone wolfy in his human state.

 _This has to be Klaus._

The hybrid could not be trusted not to wreak havoc wherever he went. Surely whatever he'd done to Tyler was a part of a bigger plan. The end result being Elena's doppleganger blood in the Original's hands.

She had to call someone. And quickly because wolves healed fast. Her first thought was Caroline. She and Tyler had bonded upon his discovery of what he truly was. She'd helped him through a lot. Plus it was obvious that they liked each other. Even without Caroline's play-by-play of how awesome werewolf sex was. Especially during their heats.

But his eyes were glowing.

What _if he turns and bites her?_

The toxin in wolf blood would kill a vampire in twenty-four hours. She couldn't risk her best friend.

Matt couldn't even be a consideration, what with Tyler's wolf strength. Which meant she had only one choice.

_

Stefan answered on the second ring.

"Bonnie what's wrong?"

Right, because the two weren't particularly close after her Grams died. If she ever called him it was because Elena was in danger which seemed to happen more often than not.

"I don't know what Klaus did but something's wrong with Tyler. I had to knock him out but he's a wolf so it won't last long."

Stefan was on it.

"Where are you?"

"School library. In the back. Stefan, be careful. His eyes were glowing like he was about to change. And he kept growling like…"

She glanced at Tyler again. Noticed the prominent bulge at the front of his pants. She didn't need twenty-twenty vision to spot the dampness of precum over the tent.

"Just hurry."

She wasn't very comfortable waiting alone with him in this state. Not that she feared he would harm her. Her magic was potent enough to drop him if need be but she didn't really want to hurt Tyler. Especially if this wasn't his fault.

 _I know Klaus is behind this. He always is!_

She found that focusing on her anger towards Klaus eased her anxiety a bit. Hating Klaus was normal, routine, easy enough to do. A lot easier than facing her heat afflicted friend. The fact that he'd kissed her, that she'd felt him rock solid humping against her.

 _Let me tell you, guys,"_ she could hear Caroline's chipper, half-drunken voice from that time they'd spent the night at Elena's.

 _"You have not truly fucked until you've fucked an alpha wolf during his heat phase. I mean, fucking a vampire is amazing but wolves are so primal. So hot. Literally. I swear Tyler's got to be like two hundred degrees when he's phasing."_

She and Elena had giggled like crazy and gone on to compare sex with vampires to sex with werewolves. Of course Caroline had been the only one with wolf experience and Bonnie had none (supernatural or otherwise) so her blond friend had dominated the conversation. Thanks to her, Bonnie knew a little more about Tyler than she cared to know.

Like how extra sensitive his nipples became during heat. Or that he might sometimes growl in the midst of intercourse, just before he came.That his cum amount seemed to quadruple in those three days…

Bonnie shook her head, unwilling to see Tyler in that way. She never had. She never would…still curiosity was a very human trait to have. Especially about the opposite sex.

While she didn't regret her lack of deflowering, (she just hadn't found the right guy yet) she did find herself desiring at times. Who didn't? But she would not, could not ever allow herself to desire Tyler Lockwood.

"Mmph."

Tyler was beginning to move already. Damn wolf healing. Apparently that sped up too during the heat. She watched him, her eyes trained on the tent straining against his jeans.

"Bonnie..." he sounded out of it.

"... smell…so good…"

His head shot up in her direction as his eyes started to glow again. Before he could sit up Bonnie repeated her spell and again Tyler fell unconscious.

 _Come on Stefan, move your ass!_

She glanced away from Tyler, away from thoughts he garnered. He was Caroline's prize. It was only a matter of time before they made it official. She wasn't the type of friend to think about another's man.

 _I have to get out of here._

She didn't want to leave Tyler vulnerable like this but the longer she stayed with him the more the thoughts came. And though she would never act on them, the guilt still claimed her.

In the end she couldn't leave him. As uncomfortable as she was being there, her conscience wouldn't allow her to abandon a friend. Not to mention the risk he posed for anyone else unlucky enough to still be on school grounds right now. As a Bennett witch it was her responsibility to protect the town. Even if it meant from her own friends.

It took Stefan maybe thirty minutes to get there, and much to her annoyance he wasn't alone. The last vampire she wanted to see accompanied him, his brother Damon.

Ignoring him altogether, Bonnie focused on Stefan.

"He just barged in kind of crazy. I know he's phasing but he's never been like this."

Stefan paused, inhaled. Damon was doing the same thing.

"Ugh, smells like dog piss," the elder vampire griped.

Stefan glanced over at Tyler.

"He's definitely phasing," he agreed.

"I can smell the pheromones. He's in deep hormonal flux."

Before Bonnie could comment Damon was behind her, his nose pressed at her neck as he took in a deep breath. Instinctively she flinched away, accidentally bumping into Stefan. He caught her arms, stabilizing her, and sent his brother a disapproving look.

"You're ovulating," Damon spoke without tact.

"Wolf boy is in heat, smelled your juicy goodness and now he wants to boink you into oblivion."

Bonnie turned toward him, mortified.

"What?!"

First of all how would he know if she was ovulating and secondly, how would Tyler? Third, ewww they weren't supposed to be all in her business like that. It was private!

"What Damon means," Stefan turned her back to face him, "is that Tyler's condition made him extra sensitive to yours. Wolves are primal, especially during heats. Right now he's a slave to his biological instincts. And that instinct is picking up that you're…um at the perfect time to mate."

Mate? No. Just no no no.

"I don't understand, you're saying I did this? By my smell?"

Ridiculous!

"That makes no sense. This is a high school, Tyler's around girls all the time. Somebody is always ovulating so why hasn't he done this before?"

"Maybe they don't smell as good as you," Damon remarked huskily.

His tone made her uneasy and she unconsciously inched closer to Stefan.

"He's got a point," the younger Salvatore conceded.

She blinked up at him in disbelief.

"Wait, what?"

"Bonnie you're not like the other girls here. And Tyler's not like the other guys. You're a witch—a Bennett witch—and that oozes all sorts of power and Earth energy. It's a part of you, your DNA. You're literally an embodiment of Mother Earth. And wolves being creatures of nature, they're drawn to that."

She stared, trying to process his claim.

"If that's the case then why aren't all Bennetts hooked up with werewolves? Why aren't wolves tearing our doors down every heat phase?"

Stefan shrugged.

"I don't know. Timing? You happen to be ovulating at the same time he's phasing. Scarcity of wolves? Until Mason showed up we thought they were a myth, remember? Besides, Tyler's still relatively new to this. Who knows maybe the older ones have better control."

He didn't have all the answers obviously.

"But you do smell different, Bonnie. Especially during this time. It's a Bennett thing. Remember, I was good friends with your Gram's sister once."

She bit her lip, chewing on the information he'd just given her.

"Great so aside from attracting vampires that want to use me for my magic I'm attracting werewolves that want to use me to mate."

So far being a witch was proving more problematic than she'd initially thought. Stefan offered a sympathetic look.

"Hey, none of this is your fault. You can't help the way you smell any more than Tyler can help his transformations every full moon. Neither of you got a choice in the matter."

Maybe not, but she still felt responsible somehow. God what would Caroline say if she knew about this?

"Stefan, I need you guys to keep this between us, okay. Don't tell Caroline. The last thing I want is for her to think I'm after her man."

Damon snickered.

"Oh a catfight. My money's on the witch."

She glared his way.

"Shut up Damon."

"What? I voted for you."

Stefan waved him off.

"We can agree not to tell her but you and I both know how secrets have a way of coming out here in Mystic Falls. Especially where Caroline is concerned."

He was right. Caroline was the queen of collecting information. And if she were to find out about this from another source she'd have even more of a reason to feel betrayed.

"Not to mention the next time this happens," Damon was leaning closer again.

"You women do have a habit of doing that ovulating thing at least once a month, if I recall."

He made a show of inhaling her once more. Bonnie was tempted to toss him across the room but Stefan gave him a look.

"Wait a minute, so you guys—vampires can tell when I—or any girl is…"

She didn't like that invasion of privacy at all. Especially Damon knowing…

"We don't go around sniffing for it but, I mean we do have extra sensitive noses," Stefan sounded apologetic.

"But unlike the wolves our biological urges don't include the need to procreate so something like this--" he gestured toward Tyler-- "would never be an issue."

That brought little comfort in her concern for privacy.

"What Stefan means," Damon said, mocking his brother's earlier tone, "is that the only uncontrollable lust you'll have to worry about with us is _blood_ lust. That other stuff is purely by choice."

He winked, knowing fully well how uncomfortable his flirting made her and enjoying every second of it. He made no attempt to hide it.

"Then again, you women tend to do the blood thing once a month too--"

"Damon—" Stefan scolded.

But Bonnie had had enough.

"Okay, now that you're here I trust you can get Tyler home safely."

She quickly gathered her books which had scattered when Tyler had shoved the table aside.

"Stefan, please don't let your brother hurt him."

She watched him nod before taking off. She was barely out of the library when Damon called after her teasingly.

"Smell you later, Bon Bon."

Once outside the fresh air helped a little. Tossing her books into her backseat, Bonnie sighed a combination of frustration and relief. Relief that she was away from Damon. Frustration that Tyler had made her feel things. Okay, so she was ovulating. The human equivalent to heat. Maybe that made her more susceptible to feeling…those things.

 _Damnit Caroline!_

She wished her friend hadn't told her so much about him. That she didn't have mental images to go by.

Bonnie slammed the car door. She reached for the front handle when she suddenly felt an ominous breeze. Before she could react, he had her pinned, cool pink lips stealing hers. Bonnie gasped as strong hands slid behind her, cupping her rear possessively. She had barely the chance to realize what was happening when she felt something rather large and hard press against her front.

 _Tyler_?

But sandy blond lashes slowly lifted to reveal blue eyes that flickered to gold. This wasn't Tyler.

She found herself staring into the lust-filled eyes of the only other wolf within the vicinity of Mystic Falls. The Original hybrid.

"Klaus?" she squeaked in utter shock.

He pulled his lips away long enough to utter one word.

"Mine."


	3. The Hybrid

He couldn't contain himself. All he knew was that he'd smelled the most tantalizing scent and had to have it. His life, his blood, his being needed to bath in it, bury himself deep within it's walls. _Her_ walls.

In a thousand years he'd never felt such loss of control—such desperation for anyone or anything.

"Motus!"

And just like that he was sprawled across the parking lot, her warmth no longer against his body. Klaus blinked as he came to his feet. He needed that warmth back!

 _Claim her!_

Using his speed he vamped over, only to be hit with a blinding headache.

"Gaaaah!"

It felt like his brain was bursting inside. Each vessel popping simultaneously. Grasping his head, the hybrid fell to one knee.

 _What the bloody fuck?!_

He was barely recuperating when he heard the screech of tires. Then the scent was gone.

 _Noooo_!

Without her there—her heavenly aroma—his head attempted to clear itself.

 _What the hell is happening to me_?

His head still ached. His skin still burned. His groin was still very much ready for business. It took him a few minutes to recover but slowly, he came to his feet.

"Oh great, what's he doing here?"

The totally unwelcome voice of his least favorite Salvatore brought him out of his daze. Klaus scowled in Damon's direction to find that both Stefan and that little wolf pup he'd almost sacrificed last month accompanied him in exiting the building. The three immediately took defensive stances when they saw him.

 _As if that will do them any good._

He stood to his full height, utterly peeved.

"What manner of trickery is this?" the hybrid accused, ready to rip all of their hearts out.

"What did your witch do to me?"

He had the incessant urge to bed someone. Had felt it all day. Only when he'd encountered the witch did it intensify. Now he wanted only to bed her.

"Bonnie?" Tyler glanced around.

"You better not have hurt her!"

Oh what he wanted to do had nothing to do with hurting…unless she liked it that way.

Bewildered by the thought, he tried to shake it off.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan was less annoying than the other two so he focused on him.

"Bonnie hasn't done anything to you."

Klaus glared. Either the vampire was clueless or naïve but he wasn't lying. He knew Stefan well enough to know that.

"Bollocks…"

He was not himself. His nerves were rapid fire, his heart all over the place. He could barely think. He hadn't felt halfway like this since his pubescent days as a human and even then he'd had more control of himself. But this? This had to be some type of witchery. There was no other explanation.

"She's worked some spell…some sort of magic…"

"Oh my god," Damon's amused remark earned his attention.

"Do you guys smell that?"

Stefan and the pup began sniffing curiously. Then their eyes all landed on him.

"Holy shit," Tyler whispered.

"Unbelievable," Stefan concurred.

Their staring was beyond infuriating.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at?!"

He'd tear their eyes out if they didn't stop gawking at him. It was Stefan that answered.

"Klaus, you know about wolf physiology I presume?"

What the hell kind of question was that? Of course he knew, he was a wolf for crying out loud.

"You ask me such stupid questions."

Stefan cleared his throat.

"Then you know about the heat phase? Happens just before the full moon?"

Again with the stupid questions.

"You're telling me things I've known for centuries, Stefan. What the hell is your point?"

And it better not be as imbecilic as his questions or by god hearts would leave chests this day!

"You're…ahem... experiencing one. Just like Tyler here."

The pup still seemed to be in awe.

"That's utter nonsense! I'm a vampire. Vampires don't heat," he growled.

Stefan shrugged.

"No, but werewolves do. And last month you broke a certain curse and became a wolf too."

True but even still, he was a vampire as well. And vampires. Did. Not. Heat.

"I've been dead for a thousand years, Stefan and you expect me to believe that I'm suddenly rutting like a common wolf? I am not a common wolf—I am a hybrid. _The_ hybrid. To heat is beneath me."

Tyler stiffened, taking offense.

"Hey!"

"Relax,Wolf boy," Damon disregarded him.

"He's just pissy because this is his first doggy heat and he's got nobody to play with his stick."

Klaus felt himself beginning to snarl.

"Damon," Stefan warned.

"I'm guessing daddy never gave you the K9 puberty speech," Damon went on.

"Tell me, Klaus, are you growing hair in strange places too?"

The reaction was instant. One second he was snarling, the next he had his hand buried deep in the vampire's chest, his fingers wrapped around the pulsing red muscle ready to pull.

Stefan started for him but one sharp glare froze him in place.

"My hand comes out, his heart comes with it."

Stefan was stiff as a statue.

"Klaus, you don't want to do this."

"I think you know me better than that, mate."

He _soooo_ wanted to do this. Damon gurgled, his eyes both surprised and defiant at the same time.

"Okay fine but you shouldn't do this. Damon is worth more to you alive," Stefan was trying to convince him.

But he was seeing only red now.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"It's true. If you just think for a minute—"

"Stefan if you say one more word to me I will rip your tongue out."

He was practically shaking with rage. Everything was adding to the fire.

"Hey," this time the pup spoke.

"I get it. Right now you're so fucking pissed you want to tear something, somebody, anything apart, right? Everything feels so intense, so out of control like you're not yourself anymore. And at the same time you just want to fuck the shit out of anything moving."

How did he know exactly how he felt?

"I've been there. Pretty much there right now. And yea it sucks. But it's a part of what we are. Of being a wolf."

He paused, hearing Tyler's words. He'd wanted to break the curse for so long, to finally embrace the part of him that had been stolen by his wretched mother's sorcery. The part of him he'd never known. Now he had that part, heat phase and all.

"I don't much like this aspect of being a wolf," he admitted to the kid.

"I don't think any of us do. But it's going to happen three days a month for the rest of our lives—which for you means forever I guess. But you get off lucky. You don't have to shift unless you want to."

That reminder brought a small hint of satisfaction to the hybrid. Yes he did have control of that at least. Calming slightly, he released his hold on Damon. When he climbed off of him Stefan immediately rushed to his brother's side. Klaus ignored the two and focused on Tyler.

"You've been through this a few times haven't you?"

He was curious to know how one managed in such a state.

"Yea, for months now."

Interesting.

"How?"

For a moment he was stunned, clearly thrown off by an Original questioning him. But the young wolf recovered before answering.

"Umm, I run. I hit things. Sometimes people. Dating a vampire helps."

He shrugged.

"And what about the witch? Bonnie Bennett?"

He couldn't get her scent out of his mind. Tyler tensed visibly and Klaus could sense a potential rival brewing in him. A quickened heartbeat, a spike in testosterone. His wolf instincts kicking in.

"What do you want with Bonnie?"

He recognized a challenge in the young one. Not the least bit intimidated, he stepped into Tyler's space, his nose just a breath away. All he had to do was growl low. A warning.

 _Bonnie is mine._

Tyler glared back at him for a moment, obvious alpha potential in his blood. Amongst ordinary wolves he would definitely be alpha. But Niklaus Mikaelson was no normal wolf. He was alpha—the Original alpha. Another growl and he saw the wolf take a step back. Recognizing a superior in his presence.

"She's my friend. I won't let you hurt her."

Klaus took another step forward and again Tyler retreated back. Despite his arrogance, the boy knew who was dominant here. Good for him.

Never one to turn down a show of power, Klaus couldn't resist catching his eye, staring him down for emphasis. But in a streak of willfulness, the wolf glared back.

 _Bite him. Make him submit._

His eyes flickered, ready to strike.

"Tyler, I could use your help, please."

Stefan.

Klaus made no effort to step aside, keeping his eyes on the young wolf as he was forced to scoot around him. He watched as Tyler kneeled down to help Stefan lift his injured brother.

"You've made your point, Klaus," Stefan remarked.

"Just let us go in peace."

Seeing no reason to continue in their company, he granted the request. He had more pressing matters to attend to anyway.

Like finding Bonnie Bennett. And claiming her as his.


	4. Driving Home

Bonnie struggled to breathe as she sped down the road toward home. First Tyler, her best friend's beau and now Klaus, her sworn enemy? She and Klaus had literally tried to kill each other several times in the past year alone. And she would have succeeded had it not been for his double-crossing brother Elijah. Now Klaus wanted her?

 _This can't possibly be happening to me_.

But it was and as a Bennett she'd always faced her problems head on. She'd have to face this too. Dealing with Tyler might be easy. If she could avoid him for the next three days then she'd be fine. As Stefan had explained this wasn't really his doing. It was the wolf—the heat. Once that was over Tyler would go back to half ignoring her like he always did. In fact he might do one better and dodge her the remainder of the semester. They would agree never to speak on the library incident and that would be the end of it.

But Klaus…

Clearly he was suffering from the same heat as Tyler. The way he'd charged her, the way he'd made the exact same declaration.

 _"Mine."_

First of all how was he even phasing? Wasn't he part vampire? Even with his wolf curse broken he should equate to a dead wolf. Again Stefan had explained; dead things weren't compelled to procreate. They didn't heat.

Yet Klaus did.

She tried to forget how heated his kiss had been as he'd had her against her own car. The way his tongue had taken charge of her mouth like it belonged there. Without realizing, Bonnie touched her lips at the memory.

 _No, I did not enjoy a kiss from that egotistical, vengeful, psychotic hybrid!_

She shook it off, willing herself to also forget the warm imprint of his fingers on her ass.

This Klaus thing was a major issue.

Unlike Tyler, he had no real reason to hold anything back other than his absolute disdain for her. And who knew, he might actually try to use this awkward situation to his advantage. She could only hope that his hatred for her was enough to keep him away. But even if it did, even if she managed to keep from crossing his path, that still left the entire town at the mercy of a homicidal, narcissistic, and dangerously phasing hybrid. And if Tyler's heats were bad, how much worse would Klaus's be?

 _He'll do a lot more than shove a poor freshman into a locker, that's for sure._

Bonnie couldn't allow that. Not on her watch. She pressed on the gas, eager to get home to Gram's grimoire. There had to be a spell—something she could use against the hybrid.

She knew she couldn't kill him. That window had closed. But maybe she could find a way to imprison him. If not permanently then at least until after his heat was over.

Who was she kidding? If she managed to trap Klaus for three days then she'd better keep him trapped because once he got free there would be HELL to pay.

But she had to try. If not for her sake then for the sake of the town.

_

"I don't need a goddamn babysitter, Stefan," Tyler snapped as he climbed in his car.

"I can get home fine on my own."

He started to shut the door.

"Hey, I gave my word to Bonnie that I'd make sure you got home safe. Now I know you're a big bad wolf and all but Klaus is out there phasing. And from what I saw today you managed to ruffle his fur."

Tyler wasn't too concerned with that.

"Klaus's fur is always ruffled."

"Yea but this is his first heat. You of all people know how bad it can get the first time."

It could be brutal.

"Now think of all of that but with Klaus."

If that last remark was meant to scare him, Stefan had another thing coming.

"Do I look like I'm afraid of Klaus?" Tyler practically growled at him.

His temper was already flaring.

"You don't have to be afraid, Tyler. Just be smart. He's an Original."

He scoffed at the warning.

"I know what he is. Just save the advice for your big mouth brother over there."

He gestured toward Damon who was resting against Stefan's ride after his close call with the hybrid.

With vampiric hearing, Damon heard every word.

"The better to eat you with my dear," he called out threateningly.

Stefan quickly blocked the bristling wolf's view of his brother.

"Look, just let us follow you alright? For Bonnie. She was concerned about you in this state, okay?"

Bonnie. At the mention of her name Tyler felt his face flushing. Embarrassment, utter humiliation at the way he'd acted in the library earlier. God, he'd been totally out of control. A mindless animal.

 _Isn't that what I am though? Once a month?_

Stefan was watching him with understanding. As if he knew what he was thinking. Then again with his face heating up like it did what other conclusion was there to draw?

"Bonnie and I agreed not to tell Caroline about what happened."

Tyler looked away. It was bad enough that it had happened but Stefan knowing it too made it worse.

"I… um think that's probably best for everybody," he agreed.

Caroline was a chick but she was no joke when she was upset. Especially now that she was a vampire.

"You know it's not your fault, Tyler. But if you need some tips on how to control unsavory impulses I know someone with a lot of experience in that department."

He was offering help. Comparing his blood addiction to Tyler's…urges. For some reason his kindness irritated the wolf more.

"Dude, don't. Just don't."

He just wanted to be alone. To feel his shame in private.

 _I kissed Bonnie_.

He'd done more than that. He'd literally dry humped her! (And by the feel of his boxers he hadn't come out so dry.) At least until she'd used her magic on him.

 _I deserved that. Even worse_.

"Okay. Well, Damon and I are going to follow you home. Then from there I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Oh no, Tyler was not setting foot on school grounds after today. He planned to be "sick" until after the moon changed.

"Yea, whatever."

The drive home made him feel no better. He was annoyed at the blood sucking tail behind him; worried about how Bonnie must now see him, and again humiliated that someone else was aware. Something else bothered him as well, something with Klaus and the way he'd asked about Bonnie.

His phone rang then and it was Caroline, but given his current mood he feared she'd hear something in his voice. She'd want to come over, cheer him up. Relieve his tension. That was her thing. She liked to help.

Guilt stabbed him.

This wolf thing really was a curse!

The worst part about it was that despite his guilt, he could still smell her. In his nostrils, on his clothes where he'd touched her. On his lips. Bonnie's scent lingered, calling to him.

 _It's the heat. It's just this damn heat. When it's over everything will be back to normal._

He clenched the wheel, willing his hormones to still. They did not. By the time he reached home, Tyler was an absolute mess. When his phone rang again he practically barked his answer.

"Yea?"

Caroline's voice was sympathetic on the other line.

"It's bad for you isn't it?"

She had no idea. Tyler bit his fist, knowing he was wrong but damnit he needed release.

"I'm dying here," he admitted with a groan.

"I figured as much. I just dropped off Elena. Already on my way over."

He rested his forehead against the top of his steering wheel.

"Just…just get here."

She giggled seductively. He got the feeling she enjoyed being needed this way. Hell, being needed in general.

"Will do Ty."

Within fifteen minutes they were in his bedroom, her beneath him, calling his name. He let all inhibitions go and drilled his need into her. She took it. She gave it. Made him scream as well.

His mom would be late at the office (as she tended to do during "his time" as she called it) so he didn't need to worry about interruptions. He had nothing but time, and sweat and Caroline. The way things had always been. The way they were supposed to be.


	5. Planning

This. Was. Torture.

Klaus downed another glass of wine, a five hundred year old Alsace that he'd collected during more fun times in Strasbourg. He glared out the window, his entire body burning from the inside out. His hand nearly shook with unspent energy. Catching the tremor he squeezed a little too tight and the glass shattered in his hand.

 _D_ _amnit!_

His rage roared from his throat, reverberating through the entire mansion. He could not do this. Not for three fucking days.

 _I am above this. I am in full control of_ —"

He was sniffing his shirt, had it lifted up over his head and under his nose, inhaling what little of her scent was left over from their very brief encounter. His entire body shuddered with unabridged desire.

 _This won't do._

The air teased his now bare chest, causing a tingle in his hardened nipples but failing to cool him. He ached against his pants, so rock solid that the material struggled to keep him in. In an effort to alleviate the tension, he snatched the first button. His fly came down with an audible sigh. Better, but still not what he needed. He needed her.

 _And I shall have her._

His first attempt had not gone well. He'd been out of his mind, behaving like a debauched animal. A beast. That had never been his style. Not with matters of intimacy anyway. He'd always been the seducer, the sly predator. And he always got his quarry.

Bonnie Bennett just happened to be that quarry now.

He lifted the wine bottle, pressed it against his steaming forehead. It helped very little but gave him enough of a distraction from the throbbing below.

Flowers and poems wouldn't work with the witch. She wasn't stupid, she wasn't gullible and she would never trust a single thing to come from him. Not given their history. And she certainly wouldn't accept any invitation offered to meet. If he wanted to get close to her, he'd have to find another way.

Of course once he did get close, there were other factors to consider. Like how to navigate around that dreadful head pain she'd issued earlier. Her magic was beyond reproach that was for sure. She was much stronger than Greta had ever been. And as a Bennett fairly new to the craft, her power would continue to grow exponentially.

That thought made his groin twitch wantonly.

 _Mine_.

She wouldn't receive him if he went to her. She'd be on guard, ready to deflect any and all of his attempts at her. But if he could have her come to him…Klaus smirked, the beginnings of a scheme crafting in his head. Oh yes, Bonnie Bennett would come to him. Then he would make her _cum_ for him.

Just the idea of her, skin bare on his skin, writhing under him as he took her made him groan out loud. How would she express her pleasure? Moan? Scream? He doubted she would whimper. Was she a biter? Scratcher? An aggressive or tender lover? In his current state he wasn't sure how tender he could be.

A shot of pleasure made him groan again. Klaus glanced down to realize that his own hand had wandered below and was lightly stroking himself. Appalled, he yanked it back. No. No, Klaus Mikaelson didn't do _that_. Not when there were women, centuries worth of women out there willing to do it for him. He wasn't some teenage wanker.

 _Find Bonnie. Claim Bonnie. Mate Bonnie._

He would. But something like that would take time. A concept the pulsing of his manhood refused to register at the moment. He needed release. Now.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his plan. There was only one way to lure Bonnie to him. She had to believe that he was a danger—which he was proud to say he was—to her friends or any random human in general. It had to be sudden, give her no time to formulate a plan or bring in back-up. She'd be hasty in her arrival, her mind on one track. That was when he'd catch her slipping.

If there was one thing he knew about Bonnie Bennett it was that she couldn't resist saving a human life.

 _Hmmm_.

Now on to the target. Well it couldn't be Elena this time. Though the annoying little doppleganger was a surefire way to get her to come running, she also guaranteed the presence of the Salvatores. And as fond as Klaus had been of Stefan during his ripper days, he feared if his favorite Salvatore came between him and his witch he'd rip Stefan's head off.

He much rathered the world with Stefan in it. After all, he had plans for the Ripper. But that was for later.

So who? Her vampire friend Caroline? Possibly. She wasn't human but their connection made up for that. Still, being a vampire she would complicate things. No he wanted someone weak. Someone even Bonnie would consider incapable of defending himself. Human.

She didn't run with many humans as of late but there was one in particular that she seemed pretty close to. Klaus had seen him in school when he'd hijacked the History teacher's body. The blond quarterback. What was his name? Zack? Jack? Matt?

Yes, Matt Donovan was his name. Bonnie seemed to care for him a great deal.

At the realization Klaus felt a sudden spike of rage.

 _Mine_.

No it was more than that. It was something he didn't want to go into. An emotion green and possessive. In a sudden fit he sent the wine bottle hurling against the far wall. Glass and heavily fermented liquid splattered the carpet. Unable to tame himself Klaus continued his tirade, snatching up chairs, lamps any item he could grasp. He shouted and he spat and he growled and he snarled. His sexual frustration didn't make it any better.

From room to room he tore his home apart, the violence only fanning the ravenous wolf inside.

This wasn't helping. Nothing was helping!

He wanted to kill someone, tear them apart with his teeth. Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, any random citizen walking in the park—it didn't matter. Their blood would be on his tongue.

His fangs descended and he felt his veins tingling up in vampire mode. That only encouraged the wolf's appetite. Double armed and twice as bloodthirsty, Klaus stormed through the door, not the least bit concerned that it hung off the hinges. His beast had taken over.

_

There wasn't much to go on concerning an Original. Though Grams had many a spell she'd never had the (mis)fortune to encounter one of the Mikaelson clan. Still, there was something she thought she might be able to use.

It was her ancestor Emily's spell. The one that had trapped a collective of vampires in a tomb back when the Salvatore brothers were still human. Though it would take some tweaking, she didn't have all of the magical ingredients, but she was sure she could come up with something.

 _I'll trap him in the tombs. Leave him in there to rot. Until I can figure out something more permanent_.

She was sorting that plan out when Stefan called.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked.

"We ran into Klaus outside the school after you left. I'm assuming you ran into him first."

She sighed.

"God don't remind me."

"So you know about—"

"That now there's two hormonal wolves to look out for? Yea, I figured as much when he kissed me."

Stefan was quiet for a second.

"Klaus…kissed you?"

It was a bit of surprise, like she'd totally thrown him for a loop.

"Yea. Among other things. But I handled him."

"Other things?" Stefan repeated.

"Bonnie, are you sure you're okay?"

There was actual concern in his tone.

"You mean besides being weirded out? Yea, I'm fine. But Stefan, we can't let a phasing Klaus run free around town. He was dangerous enough before but like this he's going to kill somebody. A lot of somebodies."

She was pleased when he agreed.

"You're right about that. He almost killed Damon already."

Wow. She hated Damon but that didn't mean she wanted Klaus to kill him. Maybe maim him, but not kill him.

"If it weren't for Tyler I would no longer have a brother."

She straightened on her bed.

"Tell me you didn't let Tyler go up against Klaus," she'd said to look out for him not get Tyler killed!

"No, no he talked him down. Related to him on a wolf level. They actually seemed to get along until Klaus mentioned you."

Bonnie blinked.

"Me?"

That couldn't bode well.

"What did he say about me?" though she had a sinking feeling it was something along the lines of " _mine_."

"He asked about you is all. Tyler got territorial. I managed to get him away before Klaus went alpha on him. But the storm is brewing, Bonnie. I could smell it on the both of them."

She glanced down at Gram's grimoire.

"Not if I can help it. I think I know how to put Klaus out of commission. Remember the spell that trapped the tomb vampires? I think I can alter it, use it to trap Klaus."

She could hear his uncertainty.

"Bonnie, that type of spell takes a lot of magic."

He didn't have to finish, she knew what he was getting at. It was the breaking of that spell that had killed her Grams. Her own magic hadn't been strong enough yet.

"I've been practicing Stefan. Ever since Elijah helped Klaus get away that night. I don't need a hundred dead witches to do this. I'm strong enough on my own."

He didn't speak for a moment and she imagined he was trying to find the words to convince her otherwise.

"I held Klaus off today, Stefan. By myself. I was able to incapacitate him long enough to drive off without him being able to follow me. I hurt him. An Original. Believe me when I tell you I'm stronger."

He sighed.

"Maybe but I still don't like you going at this alone. Why don't Damon and I come over—"

The idea of the Salvatores in her home—her Gram's home didn't sit well so Bonnie cut him off.

"That won't be necessary Stefan."

Though she had to admit, she'd softened her stance on the younger brother, there was no way she'd _ever_ invite Damon in.

"You need to focus on protecting Elena. With Klaus out of sorts who knows what he'll try."

Again Stefan paused. She was sure he understood her snub but was too polite to call her out.

"Okay. But Bonnie, at least let somebody come by. Like you said, Klaus is out of sorts but it's _your_ scent he's tripping on. He could be tracking you right now."

An uneasy chill shot through her at the very real possibility. What if Klaus was on his way that very second?

"Then all the more reason not to risk anyone else," she braved.

"He's still a vampire. He can't come in unless I invite him. And I have magic. I can defend myself without even letting him near me."

"And this tomb trapping plan? You don't really expect us to let you try to pull that off alone do you?"

She was still working that out.

"Look, why don't you come over here? We can work on the plan together."

Stefan wasn't going to quit she saw.

"Fine. I'll bring the grimoire with me. Just give me half an hour."

She wanted to look over some things before heading out.

"I'll see you then."


	6. Phone Calls

"Tyler, what's wrong?"

He was sitting up, still naked at the edge of the bed. He felt her stirring behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

She kissed his shoulder.

"You don't get tired during this time of the month."

Not physically.

"No, I mean of this."

He gestured toward himself.

He was only partially telling the truth. While he didn't particularly like phasing, the time he spent with Caroline had always been the highlight of it all. The sex, the thrill of boundless ecstasy with just one touch…it almost made up for the horror that would follow when the three days were up.

But what bothered him wasn't the upcoming transition. It was the absence of something he'd never wanted until today.

And the guilt that came with wanting it.

"It'll be over soon. Just two more days," she reassured him.

"In the meantime, if you want I can spend the night."

It wasn't like his mom would notice or say anything if she did. The whole wolf thing still made her uneasy. She tended to distance herself near his transition times. He supposed he couldn't blame her, the gene had been a Lockwood trait and she was only a Lockwood by marriage. If he had a choice he'd distance himself as well.

"No, I'll be okay."

He shifted so that her arms were forced to drop. Tyler stood then, stretched. He had to take a piss.

"Be right back."

After answering nature's call he ran a cool shower. He wasn't two minutes in before Caroline peeked into the curtain.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He shut his eyes under the water, allowing it to pour down his face.

"I'm hot."

Which was true.

"You can say that again?" she teased as she reached in to slap his bare ass.

"Room for one more?"

Before he could answer, the distant ring of his phone sounded. A normal human wouldn't have heard it over the water but both werewolf and vampire caught the jingle.

"I got it," she offered before leaving him briefly.

She returned with his phone in hand.

"It's Matt."

He opened his eyes, leaned through the curtain to take it.

"Yea?"

"Dude where are you? Coach is flipping out. He said you bailed on detention."

Tyler glanced at Caroline, who being a vampire, could hear the other line just fine. She raised an eyebrow.

"I, um had some personal issues," he admitted.

Matt, like Tyler's mom, wasn't too fond of the wolf thing. In fact, Matt wanted very much to stay out of all things supernatural. Sometimes Tyler wondered why the blonde even wanted to remain his friend. But he was grateful for his normalcy. Matt made him feel like nothing had changed—that he had never changed.

"Personal…oh."

His friend knew the time of the month as well.

"I'll have my mom call and tell them I got some stomach bug or something. I'm not going to be in school for the next few days."

Caroline started at that but he shook his head unwilling to explain.

"Wow, lucky you. I'd offer to save my notes for you but I'm sure Caroline will have that covered. Besides, your lazy ass wouldn't use them anyway."

Tyler smirked at his truth. Being both the mayor's son and a pretty big deal on the football team he'd skated by on more than one occasion. Especially after his father's death—sympathy and all.

Tyler managed a quick chuckle.

"Whatever man. Anyway I'm in the shower so…"

"Say no more. I just wanted to see what was up. Catch you later."

"Yea."

He hung up, handed the phone back to a curious Caroline.

"So when were you going to tell me you were ditching school?"

He shrugged, went back to bathing.

"I don't know. My mind was sort of preoccupied," he admitted.

This time it was Caroline's phone that interrupted. She rolled her eyes but went for it nonetheless.

"Bonnie, hey."

Her name alone made him jump. Recollections of his loss of control earlier had his face burning. Why was Bonnie calling? Had she changed her mind about telling Caroline?

"Wait, Klaus is WHAT?! How? He's a vampire."

Tyler quickly finished his shower, climbing out to eavesdrop. Caroline pressed the phone to her chest to tell him.

"Klaus is phasing now! Can you believe it?"

She didn't give him time to answer, going back to her call. As Bonnie seemed to be filling her in, Tyler got dressed. He tried to appear not to listen, to behave as he normally did during their gossipfests but Caroline's next words struck his core.

"Klaus KISSED YOU?!"

Something deep, primal and possessive clicked inside him and Tyler heard himself growl.

"Oh my god Bonnie are you okay?"

Despite her sensitive hearing Caroline was too engrossed in her conversation to notice the suddenly pacing wolf behind her.

 _He touched her. He kissed her._

"Trust me Bonnie a phasing wolf is no joke. Especially if it's Klaus. You shouldn't be alone. Tyler and I can come by—"

He froze mid-pace. Memories of Bonnie's scent and what it did to him. He couldn't risk that, especially not in front of Caroline. He needed to stay as far away from Bonnie Bennett as possible.

 _Go to her. Take her._

He ignored the wolf inside.

Thankfully Bonnie wasn't too keen on his presence either. Though he couldn't hear her end of the conversation (apparently wolf hearing wasn't as sharp as vampire's) she seemed to shut it down.

"—but Bonnie you need…well I know Elena doesn't have any magic to protect her but still…"

Caroline didn't like whatever Bonnie was saying but she was going to have to go along with it. Good.

"But what if Klaus comes after you again? What if he tries to do more than kiss you next time?"

That prospect brought another growl from Tyler. This time Caroline noticed. She turned back to him, an expression of surprise and perplexity.

"Tyler?"

His jaw clenched, the idea of Klaus out there trying to do Bonnie sparking something hot and dangerous inside. He didn't like it. His wolf didn't like it.

"Ty, take a breath for a second. Your eyes are getting wolfy."

That hybrid bastard had already kissed her. Put his halfbreed lips on hers. Undead son of a bitch. He had to die.

 _Destroy the competitor. Taste his blood!_

In full wolf mode, Tyler felt himself compelled down the stairs. His nose was on high, he would sniff the hybrid out and tear him apart. He was marching out the door when Caroline was suddenly in front of him. Damn vampire speed.

"Wait, where are you going?"

He tried to push past her.

"Klaus has to die."

 _For touching Bonnie._

Caroline's vampire strength prevented him from getting by.

"Believe me I have no argument with that but he's an Original. If we're going to kill him it'll take time to figure out how. We certainly can't go charging him with no weapons or plan."

Tyler was his own weapon.

"He touched—"

 _what's mine_ —"Bonnie. He has to die."

He attempted to shove past her again. The wolf was beyond antsy. If Caroline realized that however, she wasn't afraid.

"Again, no argument there but you can't go off like this. He can shift at will, you can't. He still has the vampire thing going. You don't."

That wasn't what his wolf wanted to hear.

"Move."

"Tyler—"

The beast within growled. Instead of backing away, the stubborn vamp pulled his face into hers. Her lips stole his as she delivered a hot kiss.

 _She is not Bonnie._

"Come back to me Tyler."

 _She is undead._ _Go to Bonnie._

It took him a while to gather himself, to recognize that he was in charge, not the wolf. At least for the moment. He blinked rapidly, coming down. When the spike had abated he took a step back from the vampire watching him with concern.

 _Did I just wolf out over Bonnie, in front of Caroline?_

Her scent was gone now, he'd showered well, thrown his clothes in the wash. He hadn't even heard her voice on the line when she'd called so how had this happened?

"You okay now?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, more than a little unsettled. He wished that there were another wolf around who could explain it to him—Uncle Mason would've known. Maybe. If he didn't then he'd have known a wolf who did. Maybe Jules… But they were dead. Both at the hand of a vampire. One of whom was now a hybrid.

"Tyler?"

"I'm fine. I just…I think I need some time to myself."

She didn't budge.

"For the next few days the _last_ _thing_ you need is to be alone."

That might be true but he needed to think. Away from her or Bonnie or anyone who might be contacted by Bonnie.

"I just need a few hours, Care. Please. I'll call if I need you."

She was hesitant to leave him. But in the end she did and he was grateful. He needed answers. And he couldn't seek them out if she was there. After watching her pull off, Tyler reached for his phone. He didn't know any wolves but there was one person who seemed to know more than he did about this matter. Perhaps that person had an explanation as to how Bonnie could affect him even without her scent being present. He dialed the dreaded number, resenting the need to do so. But hoping for something that might help him understand.

"Hello, Stefan?"

* * *

Bonnie hung up the phone, her heart shooting back and forth in her chest. What was happening with Tyler? Why had Caroline suddenly had to go?

 _Relax, the heat thing doesn't spike unless he can smell me. He can't smell me through the phone._

It was probably the usual heat issues. Nothing to do with her…

Riiiiiight. Just a coincidence that she had happened to be talking to Caroline about Klaus when whatever was happening there started. His eyes were getting wolfy, Bonnie had heard that much. It was not a good sign.

 _Caroline can handle him. She always does in his phases._

She was strong enough. Bonnie was sure her friend could kick Tyler's ass if he got too rough. Vampires trumped pre-transformation wolf any day. And until the actual full moon was out, he couldn't bite her.

But remembering Tyler's glowing wolf eyes and rough behavior at the school rekindled her initial fear. What if Caroline could get hurt? There was a reason Bonnie had called Stefan instead of her for help.

 _I can't let that happen._

Her usual protective self, Bonnie hurried out to her car, ready to assist her best friend should she need. She was already driving when she again called Stefan for back-up.

Only to find that he was on the other line with Tyler. Who was just as freaked out by his own behavior. With a sigh of relief she let Stefan get back to him.

Caroline was safe. From Tyler at least. But there was still a phasing hybrid out there…


	7. A Chat

He was moving on instinct, his rage and lust having done away with all other mental faculties. Klaus wasn't even aware of his surroundings nor the trail his nose followed.

 _Bonnie. Find her. Claim her. Mate her._

His nose led him on, ignoring the blare of horns, the screeching of tires, the exclamations of petty humans urging him to move out of the way.

Then he felt a bone crushing weight smashing into his side. Suddenly he was off his feet tumbling over a hot metal surface before hitting the ground.

 _Bloody fucking hell…_

Klaus felt himself coming back to his senses in time for the sharp jolt of pain in his right hip. He sat up anyway, no stranger to a broken bone or two. He'd had enough of those even before his immortality thanks to his father.

The yelling of some ridiculous human momentarily broke his thoughts.

"Oh my god, man you hit him?!"

He'd been on his way to her. To his Bonnie. And this degenerate had interfered. His veins still black Klaus turned to glare.

Two fairly young humans, one male, the other female, were staring from the vehicle that had struck him. They looked to be older than his beloved though not by too much. Maybe in their twenties or so.

"You go check him, I'll call 911."

Insufferable little shits. He'd teach them to come between him and his mate. Barely slowed by his injury Klaus was on his feet before the car. Both passengers seemed to freeze. The driver's heart rate leaped as he struggled to register what he was seeing.

"Dude you got the plague or something? What's up with your face?"

He was more of a fool than he looked. Klaus gave him no chance to react, landing on the front hood, tearing through the windshield to yank him toward his extended canines. As the girl watched screaming, he tore into the boy's throat and took a long satisfying drink.

Well at least he tasted better than his manners.

Tossing the body aside he went for his second snack. She was just as delectable.

More cars were pulling up behind. More concerned and morbidly curious humans. More blood— delicious blood pumping rapidly through delicate veins. It was like Christmas for the raging hybrid, the perfect release for his frustrations. He would drain them all, messy and slow. Yes, savoring their dying screams!

He leaped onto the next vehicle, shredding the roof with Original strength. There were four heartbeats inside going ballistic. What tasty treats they would make! He was ready to reach inside when the whiff of a familiar scent stopped him in his tracks.

Bonnie?

No. Not Bonnie. But a friend of Bonnie? Someone who could bring her to him. He vaguely remembered a plan.

 _Capture her. Claim her. Mate her._

Klaus shook his head. Had to clear it. Had to think. Had to claim her. That was when he saw the pick-up. It had stopped at the other end of the bridge, the driver staring his way. With his keen sight he could see blue eyes startled by his presence. Hear a heartbeat jump into overdrive. Suddenly the truck began to reverse. But the hybrid couldn't have that.

He vamped over in half a second. Matt Donavon's heart was racing as Klaus drove his fist through the driverside glass to grasp him by the collar of his varsity letter jacket.

"Hello Matt, might we a bit of a chat?"

Their eyes locked in compulsion and Matt could not refuse.

* * *

He sat in silence, his task completed. Nothing ran through his mind except to obey Klaus's command. Call Bonnie. Tell her to come to their location—that it was urgent! So Matt had done so. Now he sat and watched as the bloody hybrid cleaned himself in the kitchen sink.

"Your relationship with Bonnie," Klaus asked as he discarded his own shirt.

"Tell me about it. What is she to you?"

"She's my friend. We've known each other since we were kids."

A part of him wondered why he was answering these questions but Matt couldn't quite think it through. He just knew that he was to obey Klaus.

"Since you were children? Were you ever romantic?"

With Bonnie?

"No, she's always been my friend."

Though he had to admit she was pretty. He'd be lying if he said he'd never had any thoughts about her in the past but that just wasn't the nature of their friendship.

"And who _is_ she romantic with?"

Matt shook his head.

"You mean like a boyfriend? Bonnie's been single all semester. The last guy she dated was some Luca guy. A witch like her."

Matt hadn't dug too deep into it. He preferred to stay out of supernatural matters. His life was hard enough.

"Ahh yes, Greta's brother. I believe they sought to kill me," Klaus chuckled.

"Whatever happened to him? I should pay him a visit."

The smile on his lips said it would be anything bit cordial.

"He's dead. Something to do with helping Elijah."

Klaus's smile relaxed.

"And what of the wolf? What's his relationship to Bonnie?"

It took Matt a second to realize who he was talking about.

"Tyler? Well he's her friend too. We all are."

"Hmm. How close a friend is he to her?"

Matt answered honestly.

"They care about each other but they don't hang out or anything like we do. But Tyler's an only child. Son of the mayor. Descendant of a founding family. He's not exactly easy to get close to. I'm probably his closest friend."

The hybrid raised a brow.

"Founding family? Like the Salvatores and the Gilberts."

"Yea. All of our friends really. Me and Bonnie are the only two who aren't a part of that. I mean our families have been here a long time but they weren't the founders."

He shrugged.

"I guess we kind of stand out in that way. Being the only two commoners invited to the club."

"Oh there is nothing common about Bonnie Bennett."

When Klaus had removed the blood from his person, he left Matt with the command not to move. Matt complied, and awaited his return. The hybrid proceeded to ask him more questions, all about Bonnie. Though Matt didn't understand why he was asking, he noted Klaus's varied reactions. Amusement at some anecdotes, appreciation at others. But whenever a male was mentioned, a dark scowl.

"So you mentioned Damon's name quite a bit."

He was dressed and looking like he hadn't just slaughtered two motorists on the road when Matt had spotted him.

"Yea, Bonnie hates him. She tried to kill him twice I think. He tried to kill her too. But that was last year."

Klaus growled.

"Sounds like Damon needs to be taught some manners."

Their conversation ended when Klaus seemed to hear something off in the distance.

"Stay here. Don't move or make a sound."

Then he was gone, leaving Matt to wonder what exactly was going on.

* * *

He could smell her arrival. Her delicious aroma of pure fertile witch. Klaus compelled the quarterback to stay put and moved on to meet her.

He'd had Matt lure her to an old cabin on the outskirts of town. Foliage surrounded the area, making it harder for the human eye to catch things (like frisky hybrids looking to give pleasure beyond the realm of human tolerance). It was from the cover of the greenery that he watched her exit her vehicle and start for the cabin.

Her eyes scanned the area warily. He could hear her heart beating faster as she approached the door.

"Matt?"

Her hand was on the knob when she paused. Klaus heard the jump in her pulse. She shivered slightly and turned around.

 _She can sense my presence._

Her magic was truly remarkable. He watched Bonnie glancing around, attempting to pinpoint what exactly she was feeling.

"Who's out there?"

He should toy with her. Make her seek him out. But her aroma was messing with his head again and he found himself growing impatient. Among other things.

"Hello, Love."

Bonnie froze, her hand shooting up in his direction. She was ready to fire. He took the chance and stepped out from behind the tree that had shielded him.

God she smelled scrumptious.

"Klaus! Where is Matt?"

Her sweetness filled his nose, poured down his throat. Wrapped around his insides and jolted his groin. He couldn't help but to take in a deep breath and groan out his desire. That action caused Bonnie's pulse to spike once more. Sending that scent, oh god that scent!

 _Claim her now!_

He shot forward, only to slam into what felt like a brick wall before her. Mere inches away now he tried to reach her again but was held back by the invisible barrier.

"Bonnie," he tried to reach her.

His voice wasn't his, much more husky, saturated in his arousal. She blinked but stayed fast.

"Look, I know you think you want me but you're just phasing. What you're feeling isn't real—"

"Drop this barrier and you will feel how real this is."

He continued to fight against said barrier, trying to get to her. His body was burning hotter with every attempt. He began to press harder, groaning his frustration as his witch kept him away.

"Bonnie," he warned.

But she drew her brows closer and her barrier held.

"Where is Matt?" she asked again.

"He should be of is no concern to you when you are mine!" Klaus growled out.

His body felt like that time Kol had shoved him into the daylight in his two-hundredth year. He would burst into flames if he couldn't be with her. If he couldn't bed her now.

"Your friend is safe and sound. If you'd like to keep him that way you'll drop this barrier."

That shook her. Her green eyes wavered with concern.

"If I find out you hurt him you'll wish I could kill you," she threatened.

"Your keeping me from ravishing you on this very spot _is_ killing me, Love."

She stared at him, for the moment speechless. Another wave in her eyes, he made her nervous. Why? Was she not used to sexual advances? From what her friend said, she'd entertained male company before. Surely one of them had made a move.

The thought of any other making a move on his witch past or present didn't sit with the Original. She was his and only his!

 _Mine_!

Wrapped in the sudden burst of possessiveness, he renewed his attack, needing to strike down the barrier—destroy the fucking thing so as to plant himself deep inside his mate. His new vigor startled her and to his pleasure, Bonnie took a step back. Taking advantage, Klaus managed to gain an inch on her before he could smell her panic. Green eyes widened and he suddenly felt a crack as his neck twisted involuntarily. The pain hit his brain again, even worse than at the school house and for a brief moment he saw nothing.


	8. Blood Scent

Klaus fell to the ground with an ungraceful thud. Bonnie stared, disbelieving that her magic alone had taken down the Original. Klaus was literally the toughest one out there. Unlike Elijah, he could not be daggered. He could not be killed.

But her effort had taken a toll. Contrary to what she'd told Stefan she was not as strong as she could be. Her encounter with Klaus at the school had been brief, he'd been easily subdued by the aneurysms and she'd fled. But with Matt's whereabouts unknown she couldn't just administer pain. He had to be able to talk, to tell her what she needed to know. Unfortunately that had not worked out. And worse it had taken more juice to simply hold him off. Klaus was already strong. The heat seemed to be enhancing that strength.

It had taken everything in her to snap his neck. That normally took vampires out for a while but she'd never done it on an Original. How long would it hold?

Hopefully long enough for her to find Matt. She'd grab him, get him to her car and speed off before Klaus woke. Then she'd work on her imprisoning spell to hold Klaus. Bonnie rushed into the cabin, on full rescue mode.

"Matt! Where are you?"

 _Please let him be okay._

She wiped the sweat that had formed on her brow during the showdown with her suitor. She was tired. But at least she hadn't strained herself to the point of a nosebleed like in her earlier days of practice. She truly was growing stronger in her craft.

"Matt!"

She glanced the one bedroom and found nothing. There was another room, a light dripping noise indicating that it might be a kitchen. She hurried in, aware of the danger still looming just outside the cabin.

Matt sat at the table, his blue eyes blank.

"Thank god!"

She threw her arms around him briefly before attempting to pull him up to his feet.

"Come on, we have to go before Klaus wakes up."

Her friend didn't budge.

"Matt, come on!"

He only stared blankly ahead, not even making a sound. Bonnie studied him. He was breathing fine. She began searching him for bite marks. Had Klaus drunken from him? No. He was fully intact. He just wasn't going anywhere.

 _Compulsion. Shit!_

Bonnie stared at her friend, formulating a plot of what to do. She wasn't strong enough to carry him. Even with her magic (which was exhausted from Klaus). But she certainly couldn't just leave him here.

She needed help.

But with the distance between this place and town, by the time help arrived, Klaus would be up and at it. She couldn't risk Matt's safety.

 _It's me he wants. I can lure him away while they save Matt._

They meaning Stefan of course because Damon couldn't give two shits about anyone but himself. No scratch that. He was fond of Elena. That was it.

She would have Stefan come for Matt while she lured Klaus deeper into the woods. The tombs weren't too far off if she recalled. Maybe there she could trap Klaus. She just had to hold him off until she got her second wind.

Her eyes trained on the door, she called him for the umpteenth time since school ended.

"Bonnie where are you? You were supposed to be here. I called—"

"Klaus has Matt under compulsion. I need you to come get him to safety while I lure Klaus away," she cut him off.

"What? Bonnie you can't lure Klaus anywhere alone, he'll jump you."

She had no choice.

"But he won't kill me. Which I can't say for anyone else he gets his hands on in his heat."

Stefan made a disapproving noise.

"I won't let him get that close, Stefan. I just held him off now. Again. All I need is some time to get him as far away from Matt and anyone in Mystic Falls. My magic will do the rest."

"Where are you?"

She gave him the address.

"Okay, Damon will see to Matt, I'm coming with you."

Absolutely not!

"Damon is just as much a danger to Matt as Klaus is! You will not leave your brother alone with him."

Especially while Matt was in this state.

"Elena would never forgive him if he hurt Matt. He won't touch him," Stefan assured her.

"Tell that to Jeremy," she countered.

Damon had snapped his neck once in one of his fits. Thankfully he'd been wearing his family heirloom, the magically blessed ring that protected him from death by supernaturals. Damon of course hadn't been aware when he'd committed the act.

"Fine," Stefan conceded.

"but we'll have to involve Caroline. She won't let anything happen to Matt. And I won't let anything happen to you."

She blinked at his statement, not used to someone trying to protect her. Especially a Salvatore of all people.

"I'll be fine. Just keep Matt safe. And whatever you do DO NOT let Tyler know about this. He'll try to find me and I can't deal with him and Klaus at the same time."

She didn't even want to think about it.

"You wouldn't have to. The second they smell the competition they'd be at each other's throats. Klaus would tear him apart."

Bonnie winced at the thought. Then Tyler definitely had to stay away.

"How is he holding up? After earlier," she asked.

"You guys were on the phone last we talked."

Despite her unease with the whole library incident she still found herself worried about him. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to be so totally out of control of himself.

"Yea, he's just rattled. And confused. Understandably. I wish I knew more. He could use some answers. We all could."

Wasn't that the truth!

"I'll be glad when this whole heat thing is over," Bonnie murmured.

"I'm not going to lie, it's totally freaking me out."

She wasn't sure which freaked her out more. Tyler who she'd known practically her whole life, grinding against her or Klaus, the enemy she'd done battle with since he'd first set foot in town.

She was so used to hating him. So used to seeing him as the threat to her and her friends' lives. She still did. But today, twice now she'd seen a different side to him. Granted it was an out of control lust-crazed side but…

No one had ever said her name the way he had when he'd slammed into her barrier.

It had taken her aback, hearing the base, the hunger, the promise in the way he spoke her name.

 _"Bonnie."_

She knew it was the heat talking, she'd tried to explain that but the hybrid would hear none of it. He'd only gotten worse, that voice she was used to hearing threaten or taunt her now holding another quality.

 _"Your keeping me from ravishing you on this very spot is killing me, Love."_

It wasn't just his words that had made her nervous. Or even the way he said them. It was what they drudged up inside her that set her on edge.

Curiosity.

"Bonnie, are you still there?" Stefan was asking over the phone.

She shook off her thoughts.

"Yea, but I have to move. I suggest you do the same and save Matt."

She hung up, gave her friend a good luck kiss on the forehead before heading back out. Because there was only one entry point she had to go out through the front—by the unconscious Original. She did so carefully, her eyes trained on him. He wasn't moving. For now.

She would have to find a way to keep him from reentering the cabin when he woke. He'd already tried the hostage angle, she couldn't allow him to do so again. He had to be fixated only on her.

 _My scent_.

That would do. She would leave a trail of her scent, leading down into the tombs. There she would trap him for as long as she could. Her first thought was an item of clothing. She'd been wearing them all day not to mention the sweat she'd broken into recently. Surely her pheromones would be present. But Bonnie wore no jacket and she was _not_ about to take off her shirt. Or pants for that matter. Blood it would be.

Feeling like vampire bait, she found a branch and nicked her arm. Squinting at the pain, she squeezed her injury until thick red fluid spilled out. Okay.

One eye on the hybrid she began smearing it along the trees, leaves and anything along the way as she left the scene. If the wolf in him wasn't already half crazy then the vampire certainly would be. He'd come straight for her, forgetting about Matt inside.

Her friend would be safe. Her town would be safe. And once her magic was done recharging, she would be safe too.

* * *

Stefan was not a fan of Bonnie's plan. She might be a witch, she might be a Bennett but Klaus was still an Original. She was biting off more than she could chew. He had to do something about it. Before Klaus did.

"You know he's going to tear your head off if you interfere," Damon warned him.

"This isn't a measly little Lockwood."

"I know."

"Yet you're still going out there."

Stefan faced him.

"I have to. He'll rape her Damon. With Original strength. And he won't hold back."

His brother frowned.

"That's pretty disgusting."

Stefan nodded. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. Especially not on Bonnie.

"So what are we waiting for?" Damon was pushing past him.

"We got an annoying little witch to save."

After his conversation with Stefan, Tyler was no closer to finding answers for his situation. He was still thinking of Bonnie despite her scent being gone. Still desiring her.

 _Claim her. Mate her._

Frustrated, he'd stripped to basketball shorts and gone for a run across his family property. Now he was still running. Still confused.

He liked Caroline. They had a good thing going. He hadn't been in a rush to make things official but he still had feelings for her. But this Bonnie situation, heat or not threw him for a loop. It had him thinking things he hadn't thought before. About Bonnie. About Caroline. About himself as a wolf.

He'd never thought of Caroline as undead before. But she was a vampire. Which meant that she was undead. But why did it matter?

 _Because Bonnie is Life, is Earth, is Nature is Mine!_

He sped up his running, pushing himself to ease his turmoil. Stefan had theorized that wolves were drawn to witches. That his wolf's desire for such had probably been awakened by Bonnie's fertility state. Meaning he didn't know that he wanted it until he'd wanted it. The question now was would it go away? Even after his heat, would he still desire a woman of Earth magic?

 _Well Bonnie's the only witch in town so…_

His phone was going off in his pocket. He'd brought it with him just in case Stefan had anything new to add. Not even pausing his pace, Tyler answered.

"Kind of busy now, Care."

"Matt needs our help," she was stressing on the line.

"Klaus compelled him into a zombie and Stefan and Damon are going after him."

Tyler froze on the spot.

"Where is Bonnie?" he suddenly needed to know.

 _If that hybrid touched her…_

"I don't know, Stefan and Damon are on their way to the tombs. They think Klaus is tracking her there."

Anything else she said was lost as Tyler dropped the phone. Rage ran him as he jumped into his car, found no keys, sped back into his house and snatched them. Once again in his car he was slamming on the gas straight for the tombs.

 _The hybrid will die! Bonnie is mine!_

Klaus opened his eyes, a sweet scent jarring his nose. He blinked, ignoring his neck pain, ignoring the rocks and twigs digging into his skin. He was still burning up. He was still aroused. He was still insanely ready to fuck. But the scent, it wasn't just the luscious scent that made him twitch in his groin. No there was another element added to it now. A metallic element. One no vampire could ignore.

Blood. His mate was bleeding. Another need surged through him, even stronger than his need to copulate.

 _Protect her!_

He was on his feet. Whatever had injured her would face a most gruesome death. His fangs, his claws, he would hold nothing back!

 _Find her! Protect her!_ _Avenge her!_

He was off in an instant, at Original speed. He found the cave in no time and zoomed inside. It was dark, too dark for a human to navigate without light. His Bonnie was here injured, bleeding. She needed him.

His veins were black as he made every turn, every twist as her blood scent strengthened. He was closing in. She was pretty deep within the cave when he rounded a corner and finally spotted her.

"Mate."

Her back was turned as she was moving along, she appeared to be holding her injured arm. He heard her heart pace quicken as she spun around to face him.

"Klaus!"

Her hand moved upward toward him. As she did so her blood scent floated in the air, hitting his nose, increasing his instincts. Before she could stop him, he moved on her.


	9. Tenderness

In lieu of the darkness, Bonnie had activated a tiny flare of magic in her blood. As she smeared it on the wall it lit up, acting as small candles. It kept her from stumbling and faded only after she'd reached beyond it's need. Now it showed her the phasing Original had found her.

"Mo—"

Her words stopped mid-spell as he took her arm to examine the injury.

"Are you alright, Love?"

Bonnie didn't speak, only staring with rounded eyes. She watched as the hybrid leaned closer. His eyes were glowing as his lips neared the cut and she gasped when his tongue slid out to graze it. What the…

Her first thought was of the vampire in him. He was tasting her blood, sampling it. But his licks were gentle, not seductive or hungry. Like when her Grams had babysat a friend's old husky once. She'd skinned her knee and the darling had licked her soothingly.

Bonnie stared, understanding dawning on her. Heats brought out wolf instincts. And what did wolves do when one was injured? They licked the wounds.

 _He's trying to comfort me. Like a wolf would_.

Another aspect of the hybrid she would have never seen coming. His eyes were still in wolf mode, as he continued to clean the cut. Bonnie didn't move, unsure of how to deal with a tender Klaus. She hadn't thought the Original capable of tenderness.

When he was satisfied with his work he straightened. Those glowing eyes met hers. Bonnie couldn't look away, even as his fangs extended further. Still eye-locked he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down hard. Thick blood came running down.

No words were spoken as he offered it to her.

 _He licks me like a wolf. Then he heals me like a vampire._

Belligerently, she ignored the offering. As if she would ever drink from him.

"Who hurt you?"

The threat in his tone was enough to make her shiver. It was the promise of death, none too painless, none too quick for the party that dared to draw her blood. He would fight her assailant, massacre her assailant, destroy her assailant.

Little did he know, said assailant was herself.

"I…it was—"

She very well couldn't tell him the truth. That it had been a trap to get him here so she could seal him away. It was more sensible to say it was an accident. That way she wouldn't have to worry about him hunting down some innocent hiker.

"I just tripped."

Why was she even giving him an explanation? She should give him another aneurysm and proceed with the plan. But she couldn't just yet. The sealing spell would take more magic than any she'd performed alone. Her magic hadn't quite recharged enough.

Besides, if she ran now that would only lead her back to where she'd started at the school. Who was to say he wouldn't kidnap another friend to get to her again. No, she'd have to play this differently.

Wolf eyes watched her expectantly, waiting for her to drink. Not exactly giving her a choice. He was still bleeding freely. The cuff of his shirt was ruined. Looking to pacify the situation, at least until her magic kicked up, she grudgingly pressed her mouth to his wound. Hot liquid met her lips as she opened up for consumption.

He hadn't released her arm. As she drank Bonnie felt herself start when he suddenly pulled her against him. Her back was at his chest, his other arm wrapped around her. He pressed his nose to the side of her head, nuzzling her affectionately.

"You must be more careful."

She couldn't move. Paralyzed by shock, fear, the absurdity of the situation. Klaus was actually cuddling her now? What the hell was happening?!

She blinked, trying to remain calm.

"Hmmm. You smell exquisite."

Uh oh.

Her body stiffened in alarm. Feeling her tension, he squeezed her even closer. His breath fell hot on her ear as he spoke in a sensual, low manner.

"You're tense, Love. Allow me."

His hands were on her shoulders then, applying just enough pressure to relax her muscles. Bonnie swallowed hard, unable to process. The ever feared Klaus Mikaelson giving her a shoulder massage? This was so beyond belief!

So beyond soothing.

Wait, what? She did _not_ think that Klaus's hands were soothing. Murderous, yes. Scandalous, yes. Dangerous oh hell yes! But soothing? Hell n—

 _Yes_.

Further alarmed by the thought, she jumped away from him. But without her magic he was easily able to keep her close.

"Bonnie."

That tone again. That butter, dripping its way into her pores. Were he anyone but Klaus she'd have melted.

"Why do you fear me when I only wish to give you pleasure?"

He pressed even closer, giving her a feel of his rising member behind her. His arms found her waist as the hybrid groaned his arousal.

"My mate."

Okay, recharged or not she had to get out of this. Out of his embrace, out of his warmth. Damn, Caroline hadn't been lying when she'd said wolves were hot during their heats. Klaus felt like he was on fire. Vampires weren't supposed to feel so hot.

 _Hybrid. He's a hybrid. Which is why I'm in this mess now._

His fingers began to slide into the bottom edge of her shirt, touching the skin of her belly. That was it. Bonnie set her hands on top of his grabbing them.

"Don't."

To her surprise (and relief) he actually paused.

"Your heart is racing, Love."

Oh, so he'd noticed.

"An Original invading my space will do that," she clapped back.

He still didn't loosen his grip. But his hands didn't continue either.

"I make you nervous."

No freaking shit.

"Well of course you do! You're my sworn enemy! A three day hormone spike doesn't negate the fact that any other time you wouldn't hesitate to kill me, my friends and anyone in my town. After the full moon you'll be back to hunting Elena to steal her blood for sacrifice or whatever it is you do."

She pulled at his hands. He didn't budge them an inch.

"I would never hurt you, my mate. I would only protect you, provide for you, love you until you're screaming beneath me in the wildest ecstasy imaginable. I want to give you the world, all I have to offer. Because you are mine."

Much more articulate than his previous "mine!" What happened between the cabin and here to give him such clarity to speak?

"Hands off, Klaus. I belong to no one but me."

Now she did use her magic. A quick jolt sent him back into the cave wall. She turned to face him, peeved at his nerve.

"You of all people don't get to dictate my love life. I am my own woman, capable of choosing my own partners and I'll be damned if my first is with the likes of you! Not happening!"

She braced herself for another rush. Another "mine" declaration and charge. Instead he stared at her, eyes glowing wolfier than ever. A pleased smile brushed his lips.

"So you are untouched?"

She blinked, not sure what he was getting at initially.

"What?"

Klaus straightened to his full height, appreciation in his demeanor.

"Are you telling me you're a virgin, Love?"

It was Bonnie's turn to burn. In her defensive rant she'd spilled a little TMI.

"That's none of your business!" she snapped.

But the cat was already out of the bag. He knew of her inexperience. Another personal detail of her life was out there. Oddly enough, the hybrid didn't seem to mind.

"It would be more than an honor," he practically purred as he stepped closer, "to be your first, your last and your only. My mate."

* * *

"I smell blood. Bonnie's blood!" Caroline gasped once the trio reached the cabin.

Stefan nodded, frowning his concern.

"We'll take care of Bonnie. You just keep Matt safe."

Damon leaned into a tree, sniffing. When he confirmed that yes it was Bonnie's blood, he glanced down the path in which her scent lead. Caroline disappeared inside the cabin.

"She said she would lure him to the tombs," the elder Salvatore noted.

"You think she'd be stupid enough to use her own blood?"

Stupid was not a word Stefan would ever use to describe Bonnie. But her plan hadn't been the brightest.

"I think we'd better follow that trail," he responded.

Caroline quickly reemerged from the cabin with a stone still Matt over her shoulder. Seeing the jock so casually carried by the vampire female would be a humorous sight if not for the circumstances.

"Take him somewhere safe. Damon and I'll go after Bonnie," Stefan instructed.

Caroline nodded.

"Okay, Tyler should be here any minute. The two of us should be able to—"

"Lockwood?" Damon cut in.

"You invited Lockwood?"

Stefan couldn't help but to echo his brother's sentiment. He'd specifically told her to leave Tyler out of it.

"Caroline, we talked about this. It's not a good idea to have him around in his condition."

"I don't see the problem," she protested.

"Tyler's strongest when he's phasing. He'll work extra hard to protect Matt. We need all the help we can get right?"

Damon gave him a look, one that spelled of trouble and a broken promise.

"I'm not putting up with the both of them just to keep his horny secret."

Stefan attempted to shush him with a glare. But this was Damon.

"I mean it. Two doses of wolf piss is way too much."

Caroline narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Before Damon could destroy two friendships, Stefan gave him a shove.

"We have to get to Bonnie."

His older brother glared at the disrespect but started off in the blood's direction. Stefan turned back to Caroline one final time. He hoped he could communicate the gravity of their dilemma.

"You keep Tyler away from the tombs, got it? If he loses his temper—and we both know he will— Klaus will rip him limb from limb. Literally."

She seemed to be reading him. But would she cooperate?

"Stefan, what did Damon mean by 'horny little secret?'"

His fucking brother.

"You know Damon. Always talking shit," he tried to play it off.

But Caroline Forbes wasn't a fool. When this was over she would want answers.

"I got to go. But keep him away, okay? If you care for him at all, keep Tyler away!"

* * *

He'd never actually been into the tombs before but Tyler knew the area they were located. Mystic Falls was his town. He knew everything about it. When he neared the space he immediately recognized Caroline's car parked at the road. Matt was sitting inside. She sat on the front hood waiting.

Her blue eyes were worried when he pulled up beside her. Bonnie wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Tyler—" she began but a metallic smell had him growling.

"Is that blood?"

He wasn't a vampire. Just a mortal wolf but his senses were more advanced than a human's. He could scent blood. And this blood was chock full of natural Earth magic. Bonnie.

 _She's hurt! Find her! Protect her!_

Without waiting for an answer, Tyler was out of the vehicle, chasing down the scent. That hybrid had drawn her blood! His mate's blood!

"Tyler, wait!"

The vampire cut him off and he snarled.

"You can't go down there. Matt needs you."

His wolf had no time for the undead.

"Out of my way vampire. She's hurt!"

He skidded around her. But vampires were faster than wolves and just like at the house she was able to overpower him.

"Tyler listen to me!"

He found himself on his back, pinned to the grass. His mate's blood called to him, begging for his help. For his vengeance against the evil son of a bitch who'd violated her precious skin. His wolf howled furiously into the air, a direct battle cry against the hybrid. If he had ears let him fucking hear. It was on!

"Tyler?"

He had to get her!

"Mate!" he was growling.

His jaws snapped at her, though no fangs were present.

"My mate!"

Caroline blinked but her strength was unfaltering.

"Mate? Whoa Tyler are you finally asking me out? Because the whole snappy wolf thing isn't as romantic as you think," she joked.

He'd had enough of her. He needed to get to Bonnie. She was in danger!

 _Protect her! Claim her!_

"Not you, you undead thing!"

She froze long enough for him to shove her off. Tyler leaped to his feet before storming down the trail. He needed to get to Bonnie. She was his to protect. His life. His mate...

Deep within the walls of the tombs Klaus halted mid-step at the howl. A challenge. A war cry. His lips curled into another smile, one of bloodlust and carnage.

"You stay here, Love," he told his pensive mate.

"There's some garbage I need to clean up outside."


	10. Wolf Business

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked, at the entrance of the tombs.

Stefan glanced around nervously. The air had stilled. All wildlife had fled the scene.

"That was Caroline epically failing to do what I asked."

Damon smirked at his answer.

"Looks like we're about to see a show. Battle of the beasts."

Stefan rolled his eyes. He didn't intend on letting them battle.

"I'm going to need you to get Bonnie far away from here. I can handle Klaus."

Damon gave him a look as if he were insane.

"I'm not leaving my little brother to face a phasing Original. Especially not for some _wolf_."

He spoke the word as if it were a rancid, sour thing in his mouth.

"Damon, I promised Bonnie I'd look after him."

"And we did. We got him home safe after he got happy on her at the school. Mission accomplished. I didn't come all the way out here to let you die by horny hybrid. We do as planned, grab Bonnie and get the hell out of dodge."

Though Stefan appreciated that his brother cared, he was not about to let Tyler die.

"You know I can't do that."

Damon turned around, ready to make some snarky, Damonish remark when they felt the dark current. Danger. His older brother had barely a second to dash out of the way as Klaus suddenly appeared at the cave's entrance.

Bonnie's scent was all over him.

"You boys will do well to stay out of my way," he warned, his eyes gleaming full wolf.

"Death is not in my plans for you, Stefan Salvatore."

It was all the warning he gave before darting off toward the smell of werewolf. The brothers exchanged glances.

"Plans for me?" Stefan repeated.

What the hell did that mean? Damon for once was not humored. He didn't like the hybrid sniffing around his baby brother and it showed.

"I thought he was supposed to be hot for Bonnie. Don't tell me he's going to start humping on you too," he frowned.

Though Stefan had to admit, Klaus's comment disturbed him, he decided to ignore it for now.

"Never mind him. You go get Bonnie. We'll worry about that later."

He didn't give his brother time to argue as he rushed off toward the brewing wolf battle. If he didn't hurry, Tyler was good as dead.

Being a vampire, he was able to sniff them out. It wasn't that hard as both parties were oozing testosterone and wolf scent all through the air. It was sharp; potent, especially now that there was a direct competition going on. Both were alphas claiming the same prize. Phasing alphas. With the smell of that prize's blood spread throughout the area.

Were the warring wolves on more equal footing it would be true combat: they'd tear up the woods, the streets, leaving utter carnage in their wake as the battle raged on. But Tyler was still just a werewolf. He didn't have the speed of a vampire. Even though he could heal faster than a human, unless it was the night of the full moon there wasn't anything he could really do to hurt a vampire.

And Klaus wasn't just a vampire anyway. Even before he'd broken the curse he'd been an Original. Nothing could stop him then, and as a hybrid nothing could stop him now. Without intervention, the teen wolf didn't stand a chance.

This just might be suicide, coming between the two. Tyler he could hold off until his actual transition but Klaus? He'd already warned him not to interfere. Yet somewhere inside Stefan felt secure enough to defy him. He wasn't sure why.

 _Klaus could have killed me when he killed Jenna and Jules. The night he broke his curse._

He'd offered himself up as a sacrifice for the life of Elena's aunt only for Klaus to stake him through the back and leave him helpless to watch the remainder of the ceremony. He'd spared him. Even at the school as the hybrid had poised to rip Damon's beating heart from his chest he hadn't threatened the same toward him. Merely the threat to rip his tongue out. And now, at the cave he'd warned Stefan. He hadn't extended that courtesy to Damon.

 _If I didn't know any better I'd think that Klaus doesn't want to kill me._

Well the Original had flat out stated it hadn't he? Whatever plans he had for Stefan, killing him wasn't included. Stefan would have to use that to his advantage.

The vampire made it to the clearing in time to catch a self assured and dominating Klaus circling around Tyler. The young wolf was circling him right back, the two growling and sizing each other up in preparation for battle. Both sought to intimidate the other. Unlike earlier at the school however, Tyler did not back down.

It was almost fascinating to watch. They were like beasts in the wild, their growls and movements both gruff and graceful at the same time. It was almost a dance. A predatory and deadly dance that the darker parts of Stefan's nature might have found entertaining at one point. He'd shut that side down long ago, however.

"Klaus!"

The hybrid paid him no mind.

"Tyler, back off!"

"Stay out of this Stefan!"

Ignoring the directive, he forced himself between them instead. His back was to Tyler, angling himself to protect the wolf. Defiantly he stared Klaus down.

"Leave him alone."

Klaus gave him a look of severe reprimand.

"I told you not to interfere."

"Yea, but we both knew I would."

That earned him a harsher glare.

"This is wolf business," Tyler barked, attempting to shove past him to Klaus.

"Go sniff Elena's ass or something!"

 _Pretty sure ass sniffing is a dog thing, wolf._

Ignoring the jab, Stefan shoved him back and kept his eyes on their common enemy.

"Just take a deep breath, Tyler. Focus. You've dealt with heats before. This is just another spike. When the rage starts—"

His words were cut off when Tyler used his wolf strength to snap Stefan's neck.

_

Glowing eyes met golden eyes as the two alphas once again squared off. Growls extended from both parties.

"Submit to me, pup and I may make the pain of your death minimal."

Tyler snarled in response. First the undead bastard had the nerve to touch Bonnie— _his_ _Bonnie_ —and now he expected him to submit? Fuck that!

"I'd tear my own heart out before I ever become your bitch."

The hybrid grinned evilly at him.

"Then allow me to do just that."

Tyler was ready for him, ready to pound that haughty face into the ground when the Original suddenly flew not toward him but up above him. Higher and higher, screaming his rage; Klaus disappeared over a set of trees.

"Get back here you asshole!!"

 _Hunt him! Kill him!_

He started after him when _her_ scent halted him. Mesmerized, Tyler turned to his witch. She was running toward him, slightly out of breath. Her arm was lifted in his enemy's direction--clearly responsible for his unwilling departure. A light sheen glistened on her skin, delicious moisture her pores had released.

But that wasn't the only scent on her. The tang of blood, two different kinds. He recognized hers right away. Though it wasn't fresh, (her wounds must have closed) it lingered on her clothing.

"Bonnie!"

He caught her arms and instinctively inhaled her. His wolf growled with murder at the hybrid's stink on his mate.

"I'll kill him for touching you!"

 _Mine! Protect what's mine!_

"No, you're coming with me," she snatched out of his arms only to grab his elbow and attempted to pull him away.

Though his wolf yearned to be with her wherever she may want to go, another need took precedence. He had an enemy who was a direct threat to his mate. Who had not only caused her to bleed but then proceeded to smear his stench all over her. Even her lips wreaked of the hybrid.

 _Mine!_

Tyler's eyes snapped back toward the area she'd thrown Klaus. He would finish him today. He would finish him now!

"Tyler, no!"

He snatched out of her grasp, his wolf on a one-track mission. Kill the competitor, the undead creature that dared hurt his Bonnie.

"Wait here," he ordered.

Tyler turned to leave her, to finish what he'd come for when yet another undead bastard blocked his way. His wolf's rage spiked even further at the sight of the one who'd killed his uncle Mason and he charged.

Blue eyes connected with his and suddenly the world was hazy.

"Stop. Go with Bonnie now!"

Tyler halted, his will to rip into Damon lost. Instead, he felt the need to go with Bonnie. Now. Instantly he turned back to her, allowing her to tug him away.

"Grab Stefan and meet us back at the tombs!" Bonnie called over her shoulder, "I have a plan."

Tyler kept up with her, his wolf's blood still pumping full strength. He was never easily winded to begin with, being an all-star athlete but especially not since his wolf gene had been activated. And this time of month boosted him even more. But as he continued behind his witch he sensed that she was not quite as energized.

"Bonnie, you're tired."

She dismissed his concern.

"Holding off an Original three times in one day will do that," she remarked, slightly out of breath.

 _Take care of her._

His instinct took over and Tyler scooped his mate up into his arms.

"Hey!"

Holding her against him bridal style, he didn't slow his pace.

"Tyler what are doing? Put me down!"

Her heart must have jumped because her scent was off the charts now. Flooding him. The urge to take her seized him but to protect her was of higher priority.

"God, you smell so good," he groaned as they neared the mouth of the cave.

He felt Bonnie tense. Her scent heightened more. The sweat on her brow called to him, begging to be licked away. Tyler inhaled deeply, needing to take in all of her aroma.

The sharp salt of her blood hit him abruptly as he set foot inside the cave.

 _Protect her! Avenge her!_

The growl left his throat, and Bonnie shivered in his arms.

"Tyler?"

She attempted to get down but he tightened his grip. She was his to protect. He would not let her go.

"He'll die for hurting you, Bon."

Still struggling in his grasp, she paused at his words.

"He didn't hurt me, Tyler. I'm fine so you can put me down."

 _Bullshit_ , his wolf argued.

"I can smell your blood," he told her.

The rage at his mate's blood being spilled drew a rough edge to his tone. He wanted to charge back out there, to rip that hybrid's heart out!

 _Go_ _with Bonnie._

He felt the impulse to obey that command.

"What? No, Klaus didn't do that. I cut myself, to lure him here away from Matt," his mate explained.

"In fact," she glanced at the wall before uttering some Latin words.

Light suddenly filled the place, from the smears on the rock. Tyler stared for a moment, taken aback both by her words and the display before him. Bonnie had done that?

 _My mate is selfless. And her magic is incredible._

A swell of pride hit him at claiming such a gifted witch. Beautiful on the outside, brimming with nature on the inside. The wolf and the man both hummed in agreement. Bonnie Bennett was amazing. Practically a goddess.

"Come on, Tyler. We have to move if we're going to trap Klaus."

She was trying to wriggle from his arms again. When he couldn't bring himself to free her, she shot him a warning look.

"Hey, don't make me use my magic on you. Put me down."

Those green eyes held every intention to go through with it if necessary. If that direct challenge wasn't the sexiest thing in the world...

"Fine," he set her down carefully.

The only thing he wanted more than to take her right then was to kill the hybrid who'd tried to take her. His wolf was screaming for him to do so but--

 _Go_ _with Bonnie_. _Now._

She had his elbow again and they were off.


	11. Bonnie's Plan

There wasn't any time to waste. She knew her attack wouldn't hold Klaus off for long and if they didn't move fast he'd catch up to them. That spelled disaster for multiple reasons: Tyler would surely die, Stefan would die trying to save him and Damon would die trying to save Stefan. And after the blood was all spilled, Klaus would still be trying to get in her panties.

Bonnie tried to think of how to make her plan work. She'd burned off too much energy earlier at the cabin but now even more when she'd saved Tyler. The magic she'd used to throw Klaus deeper into the woods should have been spent on the sealing spell. But what choice had she had? She couldn't let Tyler die.

Why the hell had Stefan brought him out here anyway? He was supposed to be safe! And where the hell was Tyler's shirt?

"Here," she announced as they came across the nook.

She felt the painful memory of not too long ago when she and her Grams had stood here on this spot casting the spell that would end Grams's life. She blinked it back, refusing to allow her pain to distract her.

"I can seal Klaus in here, just like my ancestor Emily did with the group of vampires before," she explained.

"There's no way out except through this opening. All we need is to get him inside. Which should be no problem because you and I are his two main priorities."

One to kill and the other to...well she wouldn't allow it to come to that. But she wouldn't allow Tyler to be bait either. His life was in enough danger.

"Leave it to me," the stubborn wolf snarled.

"I'll drag his ass in there and you can seal it til I'm finished with him."

She wasn't sure if it was the heat or the man that brought on this bravado. Tyler had always been a bit on the cocky side. Being a jock and all.

"Yea... no that's not part of the plan," Bonnie remarked.

"You're not even supposed to be here."

She wiped the moisture from her forehead with the back of her hand. With all of her running and exerting her magic on Klaus, she was feeling just a little taxed.

Tyler was watching her.

"I'm supposed to be wherever you are; you're my mate."

She blinked at that, staring at her childhood friend. _Mate?_ First he'd just wanted to get frisky but now he was calling her _mate_?

 _Klaus called me that too._

Okay something had definitely changed with the two phasing wolves. They'd both gone from rabid sex beasts to calling her "mate." Was this normal? Did all heat induced trances progress this way? Would it get even worse?

Tyler blinked as well, seemingly surprised at his own words.

"I-I mean--shit, what's happening to me?"

He took a step back, his eyes flickering from gold to brown then gold again.

"Bon, I..." his face actually tinted to a rose shade.

Was Tyler Lockwood blushing?! On her account?

"It's just--you smell so damn _good_."

No, it wasn't a blush that was coloring his cheeks. It was his inner battle. Her friend versus his wolf. Unlike Klaus, he was resisting his impulses. That fact made her feel a little better.

 _He's a lot safer that Klaus._

"It's okay," she tried to soothe him.

"I know it's the heat talking. Let's just try to get this over with soon so you won't have to smell me much longer."

He looked away in response.

"The key is to get Klaus in there," Bonnie explained, pointing into the tomb.

"The best way to do that is with my scent. Just like how I got him in here. My blood did something to him. I'm thinking I bleed a little, spread it in a circle and when he's driven to follow it I seal him inside."

She didn't miss the growl of disapproval.

"I won't let you bleed for him."

This would be so much easier if Stefan had done what he was supposed to and kept Tyler away.

"I'll be fine," she assured her once again golden-eyed friend.

"It'll just be my arm, no major arteries. But if it makes you feel any better I can let Stefan heal me when he shows up."

That drew an even worse reaction. Tyler's eyes flared, his deep and possessive growl startling her enough to jump back. Her retreat only caused him to advance closer.

"I won't allow any undead thing to touch my mate," he swore.

In that moment he seemed every bit as dangerous, as menacing as their hybrid enemy. That should scare her. At the very least give her plan pause but instead it pissed her off.

"You talk like it's your choice instead of mine."

Who did he think he was, telling her what he would allow her to do? Claiming her without an ounce of consent on her part? Sure it wasn't Tyler, she knew it was his heat but heat or no heat Bonnie Bennett would _not_ be ordered around by any man. Friend or foe.

"Look, I get your heat has got you going all Tarzan but don't ever presume to control me or my actions. I don't want to hurt you, Tyler but that doesn't mean I won't use my magic to put you to sleep if I need to. Again."

She let him remember the school library. Saw it the second he did. He did not like that one bit.

"Damnit, Bonnie it's my job to protect you! As your mate--"

"There's that 'M' word again. You know I have a choice in that too--"

"--I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe, whether from vampires or hybrids or any goddamn Original--"

"--I'm not letting you die, especially not for me--"

"--because that's what an alpha does for his woman!"

 _His_ _woman?!_

This heat couldn't be over soon enough.

"Don't make me use my magic on you," she repeated.

She needed every last ounce to deal with Klaus. But if Tyler didn't back up she would be forced to zap him if only a few feet.

He remained where he stood, his eyes intense. But he didn't move any closer.

"I can't help it, Bon. It's like this _need._ I can't just sit back and let you suffer or put yourself at risk. Not when I'm around. I have to protect you with my everything."

 _I would never hurt you, my mate. I would only protect you, provide for you..."_

Bonnie shook off the recent memory.

"Okay," the young witch sighed.

She supposed declarations of protection were better than his mindlessly trying to hump her. At least this Tyler could be reasoned with.

"As long as you can keep your hands to yourself, you can come with. But if you really want me safe we have to get Klaus in that tomb. In order to do that, we have to use what will draw him."

Her friend tensed at the reminder.

"And if you try to stop me then I'll leave you out here," she threatened.

This was the best way to save him and everyone else in Mystic Falls whether he liked it or not.

"I have to go with you, Bonnie. Now."

"Not if you're going to get in the way."

Stefan was so going to get an earful when this was over. Maybe she could turn him into a toad...

"No, I have to go with Bonnie. Now."

Why was he repeating it like a robot? Whatever. They didn't have time for this. She would just have to let him come along and if he had a problem she'd deal with it when it came.

She turned from him, stepping into the opening. Light from her previous spell managed to drift in behind her, though she was sure the farther they went the less it would reach. Given her need to conserve magic as well as her present company she wouldn't be casting another spell.

Before her foot hit the floor Tyler was at her her side, maneuvered slightly in front of her defensively. As if she needed a shield. Bonnie ignored the warmth that seemed to be pulsing from him in such close proximity and focused on a good path to take.

"We can't lead him in a straight line," she spoke out loud.

"That'll be too fast. I want him scrambling around, chasing his tail for a bit before he catches on."

Tyler at least approved of that.

"I'm all for that smug asshole chasing his tail."

They walked a little further inside.

"Considering the way everything else has affected you, it's pretty obvious the blood will affect you too," she noted.

"I'm not a vampire."

He sounded offended.

"Well I know that. I just meant that exposing you to another scent from me might cause some... reaction."

Tyler halted. When he turned to her, conviction creased his brow.

"My only reaction is to keep you safe, to take care of you the way you deserve to be taken care of, Bonnie."

Wolf eyes again. Sincere. Yet non-negotiable.

 _It's the heat. It's just the heat._

Even still she allowed his words to briefly settle in. Her first mind was to point out that she didn't need to be taken care of--she was strong, she was brave, she was no Mary-Sue. In fact hadn't she been taking care of _him_ since this debacle began? Rallying Stefan as reinforcement and keeping Klaus away? She'd just saved him from a brutal and bloody death minutes ago.

But instead of saying those things aloud, she was reminded of her own determination to protect him and everyone else in town. Not only from the monsters, vampires and Originals. But also from simple things, like teenage heartbreak.

"You should be saying those things to Caroline, not me."

She looked away then, guilty over the affections he'd shown her-- over her role in the entire phasing episode. Just being near Tyler felt like she was betraying her best friend. The one thing in the world she could never do was hurt her friends.

He didn't speak after that and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Avoiding his gaze, Bonnie shifted around him. Tyler either took the hint or felt just as guilty because he shuffled to the left to give her space. They walked together in guilt-ridden silence, her eyes ahead, his eyes...she could still feel them on her.

They went another few minutes before either even attempted to speak again. By then they'd come across an odd fork on the trail. Tyler immediately tensed up, glaring to the right.

"That smell," his temper was resurging.

"That fucking hybrid smell!"

He made for that direction.

Unwilling to risk another showdown, Bonnie threw her hand up. Her palm shoved at his chest, effectively stopping him.

"Oh no you don't. _Stay_."

She opened her mind, extending her magic to try to sense anything odd. If Tyler was smelling Klaus then surely they were close enough for Klaus to smell him too. So why wasn't the Original attacking?

"Are you sure?" she asked, squinting into the shadows.

"There's only one way in or out, I know that for a fact. Even Damon can vouch for that."

He'd been through every nook and crevice looking for his beloved Katherine. Only to find that she wasn't here.

 _There's no way he could be in here._

Unfortunately her illumination spell had reached it's limits so she could not see much.

"Tyler? You're sure?" she repeated.

The groan she received in response shook Bonnie enough that she temporarily froze. He sounded a lot like he had in the library. Only deeper, more guttoral. More primal. Slowly she turned, her breath catching as she realized her mistake.

Her hand. It was pressed skin to skin against his burning chest.

 _"When Tyler's phasing he gets all super sensitive, it's like his whole body is an erogenous zone," Caroline giggled as Elena handed her another glass._

 _"His nipples, literally all I have to do is breathe on them and he loses it."_

She could already feel the hardened nub under her palm.

Bonnie gulped.

"T-Tyler?"

She stole a glance up from her hand to find his face deeply flushed. But it wasn't the color that threw the air from her lungs. It was the expression. His eyes were barely open, lids heavy with desire. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth. He was the picture of sexual bliss.

Oh this was bad. Very bad.


	12. Too Far

How had she managed to make a bad situation so much worse? Just when Tyler had seemed to have the lust portion of things under control. Just when she'd begun to relax a little.

Frantic, Bonnie yanked her hand away. A low growl of protest literally blew over her face as Tyler leaned closer. He was trying to recapture that feeling. She backed away, clutching her offending hand in a fist to her chest. She cradled it, subconsciously holding it responsible for this new predicament.

Eyes golden magma, the phasing wolf bored his gaze into hers.

Bonnie couldn't help it; she found herself trapped, beguiled by his preternatural attraction. Something very raw stirred in her gut and she _felt_ it. She _felt_ him.

"Tyler..."

He pressed against her almost purring at the sound of his name. His scorching bare chest immediately warmed her. His shorts were roomy enough, reaching just above his knees yet barely containing the full mass of hard flesh she'd unwittingly summoned.

"Shh, just...just do that again," he groaned, taking her hand and placing it back on his chest.

A blissful shudder ran through his entire body. She felt that too.

"Fuck, Bon..."

These shorts were a lot thinner than his jeans from the library. The fact was made obvious when his hips began to move against her. She definitely felt _that._

Again impure thoughts struck. Thoughts that made her a bad person, a bad friend. With all of her will Bonnie stomped those thoughts, grinding them with the heel of her shoe.

"Hey, you're going to have to snap out of it. We don't have time for this!" she wasn't sure if she was admonishing herself or her phasing friend but she gave him another shove.

His wolf responded by locking her into his hold. His arms around her, he buried his face in her neck and sniffed in greedily, groaning as he exhaled in pleasure.

"Can't..."

Tightening in her middle, tingling in her core, Bonnie fought against the forbidden sensations. She would not acknowledge the throb he was strumming deep within her femininity. Not to herself and certainly not to him.

She had to put an end to this. There was only one way. She'd have to use her magic. Well, at least Tyler was only a mortal wolf. Knocking him out would be a peice of cake in comparison to an Original hybrid.

 _But Klaus is nearby._

And all too ready to do away with her friend. The worst thing for Tyler would be rendering him unconscious and helpless in the Original's presence. Especially with his body in this aroused state. The way these wolves obsessed over scents, the hybrid would smell his testosterone and flip. Probably tear him apart in front of her.

If only there were a cold shower within these caves. Hell, some type of spring to cool him off. Then again what was cold water to a phasing wolf? It would probably steam off his overheated skin.

She wouldn't admit that Tyler wasn't the only party present that could use a cold shower...

Bonnie had to cut this off before she was tempted to do something she could never take back. With the option of putting him to sleep out, at the very least she could hold him off her. But what good would that really do? She couldn't just keep blasting him with her magic over and over. Especially if she was ever to use it to seal their Original enemy.

 _I can't deal with this right now. Klaus could be coming any second!_

She had to think quickly. What was safest for Tyler? For the town? God, this would'nt be an issue if he were functioning with a level head. Caroline had said he could be intense in this state.Talk about understatement of the decade! Too bad Caroline wasn't here to handle him now.

Wait.

Handle him. A simple yet most complex solution to the situation. Q: How did one get a phasing wolf back down to baseline? A: Have him to reach completion.

Which meant...

But this was Tyler. The same boy who'd thrown a tantrum in kindergarten when he couldn't catch her in a game of "Duck, Duck, Goose" (spoiled founding family brat).The same boy who used to torture them making fart noises with his arm pits in second grade (boys were disgusting). The same boy who would snap the backs of their bras in fifth grade, who she once caught trying to sneak a garden snake into a teacher's desk as a prank in the eighth.

The same guy who was more than casually involved with Caroline now.

She couldn't just--

His lips started a hungry trail down her neck, briefly muddling her thoughts. An instinctual moan escaped her. Too far, too far!

"Tyler, wait..."

 _I can't believe I'm about to do this._

"I know this isn't--" she nudged his mouth from her throat "--your fault. It's your heat making you like this and in a couple of days you're going to hate me forever--" He returned to his task, suckling at her now damp skin "--but I have to do whatever it takes to keep my friends safe. And you--" this time she was the one who shuddered as his tongue swept her jugular "--whether you act like it or not, have always been a friend. So please forgive me."

Bonnie used her free hand to slide down the tight muscle of his abdomen, feeling him react to her touch. His grip tightened further as his grinding increased. A growl of possession vibrated from his chest into her. She would have to use some form of magic, she realized in order to keep things from getting too far out of hand. (As if what she was about to do wasn't far enough). Tyler was not the type to take things lying down.

"Motis."

His back was against the wall. With another motion his hands at his sides. None too pleased with the separation, the wolf began to struggle for her.

"Bonnie!"

"Sile."

He fell back, his only movement the heaving of his broad, toned chest. She caught a few twitches at the front of his shorts.

"Bonnie, let me up," Tyler growled desperately.

"Fuck, I need you..."

He sure did say "fuck" a lot when he was in heat.

 _I have to do this. Quickly before Klaus has a chance to recover._

Swallowing hard, she made her way over to her friend. Tyler was glaring his need, totally consumed by his wolf's desire. She told herself the hunger in his eyes did nothing for her. That no part of her found his primal lust arousing. Slowly she reached for the elastic of his shorts. Wolf eyes burned through her as she noticed him watching her.

She wasn't used to this, in fact the closest she'd come to second base had been when a date had placed her hand in his lap during a movie. She hadn't been ready for that and tossed her drink in his face. But now she had no choice but to be ready. If she wanted a sane Tyler back before Klaus showed up, she would need to relieve his tension.

 _I can do this._

"Forgive me, Tyler."

She then proceeded to scoot his shorts down, exposing a part of his anatomy she was never meant to see. His breathing labored further as her shaky hand reached for it, wrapping her fingers around the burning hot length.

Cursing out loud Tyler bucked his hips into her fist. Heat swept her over as she watched him losing it under her touch. She'd accomplished many things with her powers as a witch, rendered many a monster to their knees but this measure of power as a woman totally blew her.

Bonnie stared, temporarily forgetting how wrong this was as she took in every detail of Tyler Lockwood in such a state. The strain in his muscles as he still tried to touch her, undoubtedly wanting to explore every aspect of her body. The flames in his eyes as her efforts garnered noises, grunts, curses of an ecstatic nature. The moisture coating her hand as clear liquid seeped from the sensitive head in her care.

She shouldn't enjoy any of this. It was a task done out of necessity. A sacrifice in order to protect the people she cared for. But a hidden, suppressed part of the virgin witch did enjoy it. A lot. It was that part of her that reveled when she acquired a new magical technique, when she developed a power increase. The part of her that hummed with satisfaction when she out-witched another witch or broke an ancient spell. The part of her that gloated when she was able to best the worst monsters.

Monsters like Klaus Mikaelson...

Power-- magical, natural or otherwise--could be a major turn on. She hadn't realized how much so until right this moment. Until Tyler had shown her.

Still stroking him with one hand she used the other to trace up his abs. With every flit of her fingertips, he lost even more of himself and the dark part of her preened. Not bad for her very first handjob.

She would have to speed things along, however as there was no telling when company would arrive. Her fingers resumed north, finding the tender little nub that had started this whole encounter. When she brushed it Tyler growled out.

"God Bon!"

She touched it again, noting his tremor.

"Nnngh fuck!"

Sweat ran down his forehead, rolled down his cheek as he groaned out loud. A rush of pride swelled her and Bonnie suddenly felt daring. This next trick she'd learned from Elena.

 _"I don't know if it's a vampire thing," she was almost shy in her admission, (despite her openess she'd never been as blunt as Caroline)._

 _"But sometimes, when we're...you know, Stefan likes for me to bite him."_

Caroline, being a vampire herself, (as well as having had the misfortune of having slept with the _other_ Salvatore) had assured her that it was more of a personal preference than a vampire thing. In fact there were humans who liked it way more than vamps did.

But she hadn't mentioned biting with Tyler.

Given the height difference it was only natural that Bonnie's teeth met his chest. He shivered when she leaned into him, still cursing his excitement when she scraped her teeth against his firm, hard pecs. Her eyes caught his before she bit into him--not breaking skin but not at all gentle either.

Tyler growled again and it was the only warning before he burst. He pulsed in her hand, hot and heavy as thick shots of fluid came shooting out. Bonnie stared, having never seen anything like it. White and thick it covered her hand, some hitting his chest before flowing on down. His whole body was jerking, his whole wolf overcome, his voice one growl of animalistic bliss.

Bonnie sucked on her lip, feeling something contract in her center at the sound of his ecstasy. So this was what a wolf climax was like. She would never be able to look at Tyler the same again. His climax lasted longer than she'd imagined, again that extra load she'd heard about but she knew when he was finished when he sagged against the wall.

Only then did Bonnie release the spell. She watched as Tyler lost his footing and fell down on his ass to the ground. He didn't move from the wall. He didn't look up at her either. Still huffing, he had yet to recover from what appeared to be a monumental orgasm.

Bonnie took a step back, giving him space.

"Are you okay?" she tentatively asked.

He didn't say anything. Just kept breathing and staring down at himself.

"Tyler?"

She touched his steaming hot shoulder. Instantly he winced, another thick drop oozing from his flushed member.

"Mphhh!"

She jumped back, startled. Was it not over yet? Tyler took another few moments to catch his breath. Once his breathing calmed he spoke.

"I, um...I don't suppose you have a towel or anything."

He'd made a huge mess.

"I...no."

Her hand was covered in his release. Dripping even.

"All I have is what's on my back."

He still didn't look up at her.

"I don't even have that."

Because all he wore was a pair of basketball shorts. Which were currently at his knees. Silence choked them as the weight of what they'd actually done began to set in. Bonnie watched him, guilt resurfacing. She'd known she was crossing a line when she'd decided to do it, but she hadn't planned on enjoying the debauchery.

Caroline wasn't the only person she'd betrayed just now.

"Tyler, I'm sor--"

Her apology was cut short by the light clapping of hands. Tyler shot to his feet, yanking his shorts to his waist as they both turned their attention to the tomb entrance. Still clapping slowly, the blue eyed vampire approached with a smirk.

Bonnie's apprehension immediately plummeted to dread. Of all of the people to walk in, to catch her with her hands the dirtiest they'd ever been.

Damon fucking Salvatore.


	13. Bickering

_**Hi everybody, thanks for so many reviews!**_

 _ **Just a reminder that this story is slightly AU so some portions of the lore will be a tad different from the show.**_

The insolence! The audacity! The nerve of that bloody fucking curr to challenge _him_ Klaus Mikaelson! He'd let him walk away from the school because the pup wasn't a threat. Truth be told he still wasn't. But he was becoming quite the damn nuisance.

Unacceptable. Bloody unacceptable.

Klaus raged at the sky as he crashed through branches, leaves and a few birds nests to hit the ground with a crack. He brushed off the pain, snapped his arm back into place. That was twice now that Lockwood had dared defy him, twice that he'd allowed the little shit to still breathe after such an offense.

Today he would breathe no more.

 _Crush him! Make him submit! Destroy him_!

And then there was the matter of Bonnie. His beautiful yet resistant mate. She had interfered. And just when he'd been about to force that whelp to submit! This wouldn't do. She was far too attached to the young wolf.

 _I'll just have to see to severing that attachment._

Klaus sat up, the wolf in his blood threatening full control.

 _Kill the_ _competitor_! _Taste his flesh!_

But the vampire in him wanted to make the boy suffer as much as possible before finishing him. Maybe he'd find his mother and torture her in front of him...

Using his Original ability, Klaus was healed before he came to his feet. He didn't take the time to dust off, his mind focused on one track.

Bonnie Bennett.

Only she could toss him damn near a stadium's length into the middle of the sodding woods and still hold his affections.

 _No witch in the history of my existence has ever dealt me such injury as_ _she_ _has today alone._

But his pride wasn't injured. In fact it flared, knowing that a witch capable of such formidable magic belonged to him. He would take her before nightfall, introduce her virgin body to the pleasures of flesh on flesh, of flesh _in_ flesh.

The thought of it gave him a major hard on and he couldn't help but to reach down and squeeze it. A lustful growl tore from him in need. After he'd ravished her proper she would know she was his. He'd move her into his mansion and provide her every lavish comfort. All of his protection. All of him. Because she belonged to him.

First thing was first, though. That imputent little pup had to die.

Though he'd left them at the clearing, Klaus knew before he made it back that they had gone. The scent had faded, likewise with Bonnie's attachment to the Lockwood boy there was no way she'd leave him out in the open.

 _She's protecting him._

Jealousy spiking now, the hybrid's veins went black. Bonnie was _his_ woman. _His_ witch. _His_ mate. He would not tolerate any favor for another wolf in her life.

The whelp's stench intermingled with Bonnie's and Klaus dropped his fangs in fury.

 _He fled with my mate._ _He's with her right now._

That. Would. Not. Do. Giving his wolf full reign, the hybrid wasted no time in pursuing them.

* * *

"Mm, mm, mm," Damon tsked, glancing between the two teens with mock judgement.

"I leave you kids alone for one minute."

His eyes surveyed their condition, the evidence of their encounter.

"Shut up, Damon," Bonnie hissed.

"You know," he went on like she hadn't even spoken, "if you're already in a giving mood..."

His hand skimmed his belt buckle with a smirk.

"Just shut up, Damon!"

Her guilt was enough without his taunting to add to it. She glanced at Tyler, who still hadn't looked at her. He must be feeling just as bad, but she couldn't see his countenance as he was facing their new arrival.

"Where's Stefan?" he asked quietly.

It was the last response she'd expected from him. Angry words, a threat, physical violence would be typical Tyler but to simply ask a question? And about Stefan? By Damon's brief expression the vamp felt the same confusion. He gestured toward the tomb's entrance.

"Resting. Since _somebody_ broke his neck."

His tone made it clear who he was accusing. Bonnie recalled seeing Stefan on the ground when she'd seperated Tyler from Klaus.

"I need a shirt," Tyler murmured.

"You need a hose," Damon snorted.

"Fuck you, you undead asshole!"

There was the Tyler she knew.

"Not interested but I'm sure Bon Bon here would be willing to _lend you a hand_."

That remark hit home and she could see Tyler tense up with shame. Her face colored with identical emotion.

They _really_ didn't need this right now.

Wishing to alleviate the situation, (and admittedly just to piss Damon off) Bonnie used a spell to literally rip the shirt from his body. Damon made a noise the closest to a yelp that his Royal Dickishness could pull off as the torn material flew to Tyler's hand. The wolf caught it with quick reflexes.

"Hey!" Damon was _not_ pleased.

She took a second to gloat at his annoyance when Tyler surprised her by wiping down her soiled hand.

"Oh that's just..." Damon scrunched up his face in disgust.

The vampire went unnoticed. Bonnie watched Tyler instead, not knowing what to say. It didn't matter because he said nothing. His eyes wouldn't meet hers. After cleaning her off he tended to himself before discarding the ruined garment over the mess on the floor.

 _Maybe he doesn't hate me_ , she reasoned, _b_ _ut he still can't stand to look at me._

It hurt either way.

"You know, Bon Bon if you wanted to get my shirt off all you had to do was ask."

Damon's teasing brought her out of her thoughts. When she glanced over at him he ran a finger down his own chest to his belly button suggestively. Just like at the school he was screwing with her.

"You're disgusting," she spat.

Tyler immediately blocked her from the vampire's view, a lethal growl rumbling.

"Talk to her like that again and I'll chew your face off," he warned.

"I should've let Klaus maul you," was Damon's response.

Tyler's growl intensified. Damon gave him a blasé shrug, further provoking him. Knowing Tyler's temper and Damon's penchant for shit stirring it was only a matter of time before they came to blows. Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remain calm. They didn't have time for this. Lives were still very much in danger. Especially Tyler's. She stepped from behind her growling friend to give Damon a pointed look.

"While you're standing around acting an ass Klaus could be on his way. You need to get Tyler out of here."

For the first time since their "intimacy" Tyler faced her.

"The hell he does! I'm not leaving you to Klaus!"

She was about to counter when Damon spoke up.

"Did you forget that I'm not either of your friend?" he reminded her.

"I don't need to get anybody anywhere. I'm only here to look out for Stefan."

Stubborn freaking men.

"Do it for Stefan then."

"He's not doing shit because I'm not going anywhere!"

"Tyler you have to go," Bonnie urged him.

"I have to go with you, Bonnie. Now!"

How many times had she heard that line already?

"Why do you keep saying that?! Like you're compelled or-"

Realization hit her and she glared at Damon.

"Did you compel him to follow me?" she accused.

He shot her an indignant look.

"What are you talking about? Wolves can't be compelled."

"Then why has he been repeating that same sentence ever since you said it?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a heat thing," he said dismissively.

No one, not even Damon believed that.

Bonnie glared her disapproval. He _would_ take advantage of a vulnerable wolf.

"You know good and damn well wolves are susceptible to compulsion in the beginning. You compelled him," she reprimanded.

A wolf had to be taught the skill of compulsion resistance by another wolf. Thanks to Damon, Tyler had no one to teach him.

"You mean instead of letting Wild Fang here commit suicide via hybrid? YOU'RE WELCOME."

Okay, he might have a point there. Had he not done what he'd done Tyler would have never come to the caves. But she was hard pressed to _ever_ admit that Damon was right.

"Undo it."

Tyler's temper flared.

"You fucking compelled me?"

Damon sneered in response.

"As opposed to letting Klaus turn you into doggy chow? _YOU'RE WELCOME_ ," he repeated with emphasis.

Again Tyler was growling. Oh this was just great. Bickering was getting them nowhere.

"Enough!" Bonnie almost screamed at the two of them.

"Damon, just undo the compulsion. Tyler _please_ go with him so I can work my spell in peace. God, why did Stefan bring either of you?!"

They were both currently a distraction. Tyler with his heat and Damon with his...being Damon. Antagonizing each other like children. Neither was proving useful to her plan to trap Klaus.

"Stefan didn't bring him," Damon remarked.

"Vampire Barbie did."

There was only one vampire he refered to with that title.

"Caroline is here?" she remembered that Stefan had mentioned bringing her in for Matt's safety.

Tyler's eyes were on the ground as he nodded.

"Yea, I saw her. She was with Matt."

Good, then Matt was safe at least.

That was one less person to worry about. She could barely sigh her relief at the news when she noticed Tyler's hand running through his dark hair, his shoulders slumping. Bonnie knew him long enough to know that "I royally fucked up" look.

Oh god. What had he done? She braced herself to ask when both vampire and werewolf bristled. No sooner had they done so the savage roar hit her ears.

Klaus. He was coming their way. And he was going ballistic.


	14. MINE!

The second he smelled it, smelled that little runt's scent with _hers_ Klaus lost all sanity. His mate's arousal-fresh and _ripe(oh god did she smell delicious!)_ and the putrid seed of that whelp filled his nose. He could no longer think. He could no longer speak. He could no longer process who was what or why. He could only do what his wolf demanded.

 _DESTROY HIM!_

He was vaguely aware of an unconscious body as he sped past it on his way into the tomb. There the infuriating scent was even stronger, flooding it's way into his nostrils. The scene of the bloody crime!

But what drove it home was the sight before him. Not one but _two-TWO_ SHIRTLESS MALES alone with his mate. Again the scent of her recent arousal wafted in the air over theirs. The wolf obviously, he could smell his completion from a mile away (and he would surely die for that) but there was a hint of something from the vampire too. Had they _both_ been fooling with his Bonnie?!

 _MINE!_

He lashed out at the nearest person-the vampire and immediately tore into his throat. Klaus barely registered the struggle, the lesser creature's attempt to defend himself futile.

"Damon!"

Now his mate was screaming another man's name!

He couldn't help it, he threw his head back and roared his thirst for vengeance.

 _TEAR HIM APART_!

But the vampire seized the moment of his battlecry and plunged something painful into his chest. A stake? Whatever it was, it would not kill him. Klaus Mikaelson could not be killed! He yanked the stake from his chest just as the vampire suddenly flew out of the tomb and from his grasp.

He prepared to give chase when again the scent of wolf semen drew him to his original target. Arrogant as before the damn pup had the nerve to snarl at him.

Klaus licked his chops before striking at him next.

"Incendia!"

A wall of fire erupted between them before he could get his hands on the little shit. It didn't matter. He charged right on through it.

Ignoring the flames enveloping his skin he grasped the whelp by the throat, lifting him off the ground. _Her_ sweat, _her_ saliva-he could smell it on him. On his lips, on his chest...wait was that a fucking mating mark?!

"She is MINE!"

His free hand went for the teen wolf's chest, ready to rip his heart out when that god-awful migraine hit his head again. This time twice as bad as before.

"GAAAGHHH!"

His grip loosened and the target fell from his grasp. Despite the pain, Klaus tried to reach for him. To finish the job. No one-absolutely _NO ONE_ touched what was his!

 _MINE!_

The stabbing pain intensified.

"RRGGGHHH!"

He fell to both knees, unable to take it. The curr was now out of his reach, his scent farther than it was just a second ago. Latin words, head splitting agony, and... why was his skin burning? Klaus gave one last roar of frustration as he fought the pain's demand to fade out of consciousness.

* * *

"Incoming!"

Not a second after Damon's warning, Klaus was there. And he was _fast_. Before anyone could react he was already tearing into the closest person.

Eyes glowing with an infallible rage, he tore a chunk from the vamp's neck, showering the wall with Salvatore blood.

"Damon!" Bonnie screamed, she'd been expecting Klaus to go straight for Tyler.

For what it was worth, Damon put up a good fight; he'd even managed to pull a stake from the back of his pants and get it in the hybrid but it did no good. He was losing badly. The only thing Bonnie could do was use her magic to remove him from the tomb, sparing him from imminent death.

That left Tyler and Klaus face to face. And despite the hybrid's clear display of superior dominance, her bull-headed friend was not backing down. She had to protect him.

"Incendia!"

Tyler jumped back from the flames, more rattled by the fire than the raging Original ready to obliterate him. Stupid wolf pride again. He must want to get himself killed!

Bonnie's anger was quickly shorted by panic when Klaus actually leapt through the flames to grab Tyler by the throat. In his rage he didn't seem to notice nor care that his body was on fire!

She'd never seen the hybrid more terrifying.

"She is MINE!" he roared, and a full on tremor gripped Bonnie at the knowledge that he was referring to her.

This was beyond crazed. He was literally walking through fire to claim her. How was it possible that her natural scent could garner such behavior from the Original? That one so old, so powerful, so experienced could lose his reasoning, his sanity, his sense of self-preservation? Fire might not kill him but it would do major damage.

There was no time to ponder as once again she was called to save her friend. Aneurysm. It had put Klaus down before. It would work again.

"GAAAGHHH!"

She felt a small victory when he dropped the coughing wolf to the ground. If she could keep Klaus down long enough then she could start the sealing spell. This could really work!

But if she thought Tyler was stubborn, the hybrid gave him a run for his money. Still groaning in pain, he grabbed for his rival, dead set to end his life. She wasn't about to let that happen. Concentrating, she doubled down on her attack.

"RRGGGHHH!"

Multi-tasking, she flung Tyler out of the tomb and prepared to rush after when she felt her head swoon.

 _Whoa that was..._

She hadn't felt this light headed since her early days of witchcraft, back when she would get nosebleeds.

 _No, not now! I have a job to do!_

Apparently holding off a phasing Klaus, a phasing Tyler and saving both Tyler and Damon was close to her limit. Close, maybe but she refused for it to _be_ her limit. She would finish what she started. She would seal Klaus away. Stumbling toward the entrance, she began to recite the incantation. Her adaptation wasn't too lengthy. As long as she was out by the last word she would be fine. But the more magic she drew, the more heavy the pull to just lie down and close her eyes.

 _No, I can do this! I'm strong enough!_

Stefan's warning replayed in her mind. Her Grams's face as she slept peacefully unable to wake up.

 _I have to be strong enough!_

She continued the spell, even as Klaus began to stir behind her. The migraine was wearing off. Tyler must have hit something in his landing because he was on the ground, slowly crawling to his feet as well. Damon lied against the wall clutching his blood soaked neck, eyes dazed at the amount of blood he'd lost.

A liquid thick and runny trickled over her lip.

Shit! A nosebleed. She really was pushing it! But there was no way she could stop now. No way she could allow herself to falter.

If she didn't finish this spell quickly Klaus would be free and there would be no one to protect her friends. She forged on, nearly finished. All she had to say were four more words-

Hot arms encased her from behind, pulling her against a literally smoking body.

"You're bleeding, Love."

She saw Tyler on his feet, running her way.

 _I won't be able to defend him._

Running to his death.

 _I have to do this._

There was no other option. She would have to sacrifice herself. Anything to protect her friends. Her lips uttered the last words just as Tyler hit the entrance. He bounced off the invisible wall like a forcefield.

"Bonnie!" he screamed, his eyes glowing gold.

"Bonnie NO!"

Damon was blinking, and she couldn't quite read the odd look he gave her. Were it anyone else it might be regret but...Damon couldn't care less about her. She wasn't Elena.

"BONNIE!"

She was tired, so tired now. But for the time being her friends were safe. Klaus's arms tightened around her and she felt him growling low with contentment.

"Mine," he whispered but it no longer held that bite.

He knew exactly what he was saying this time. His lips touched her neck, planting a kiss before a hot tongue laved at her skin. Despite her fatigue, Bonnie felt herself tensing in an unmentionable area below.

It felt good. It wasn't supposed to but Klaus felt _good_. She breathed out, her defenses completely down.

"I can smell your arousal Love," he whispered in her ear, his octave lower than she'd ever heard on him.

Bonnie tried to respond but she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone move her mouth. The noise she managed sounded suspiciously like a moan. That seemed to encourage the hybrid.

His tongue returned, slicking her with another heat inducing caress. And another. And another. Her lips fell open, sighing as she tightened between her thighs.

"Mmhhhh."

She'd made that noise out loud! What was worse, as her enemy continued to taste her, she couldn't stop. What he was doing with that wicked mouth of his was waking her body in a way no one had before.

But this was Klaus. _The_ Klaus- known worldwide for his treachery, callousness and cruelty. He'd hunted Katherine Pierce for over a century simply for denying him her life's sacrifice to break his curse the first time. Not to mention the things he'd done in his efforts to obtain Elena's blood. He was as heartless as they came. The guy had even daggered his own brother in front of Stefan's eyes.

But those lips. They were suckling her neck in a way that was sure to leave a very visible mark. And it felt _soooo good_. When Bonnie moaned again it was clearer, louder even in her own ears. That set the hybrid off.

One moment he was holding her from behind, the next he'd scooped her up bridal style. Bonnie pressed a hand against his semi-bare chest still trying to fight what she was feeling. The fire had burned away most of his shirt but his skin was already healing.

"Come Love, no more games," Klaus murmured, his voice saturated in purest form of lust.

"You are _mine_. It's time you know it."

* * *

Dull pain settled in his neck, sharp pain from an oncoming headache as he was jolted awake by the rabid screams of an irate phasing young wolf. Even so, it was the scent of his big brother's blood that caused Stefan to move.

"Wh-what's happening?"

His eyes searched for Damon and found him sitting slumped against the wall. Blood covered his entire front but he was conscious.

"Damon!"

He was at his brother's side.

"I'm fine," the elder Salvatore managed.

He was weakened but healing. A human would have died a couple of pints or so ago. Judging by the amount of blood both on his person and in the air he'd lost far too much.

"Bonnie," Damon tried to tell him.

He could barely lift his finger to point, opting to use his chin instead. A sinking feeling hit Stefan as he turned in the direction his brother faced. Dread immediately shot to panic. There was a heavily aroused Klaus carrying a limp Bonnie in his arms farther back into the tomb.

Pheromones permeated the air. Wolf secretions, testosterone and the unmistakable scent of pure feminine arousal. Even he had to admit the young witch smelled _amazing_ but he was more concerned with her safety. He shot after the retreating form only to slam into something impenetrable.

Tyler was already there attacking the invisible barrier with everything he had. He was still shouting, but his words were incoherent aside from the occasional "mate." Between the snarls and growls and ranting Stefan could barely concentrate.

"Klaus! Klaus wait!"

Tyler was in his way. And making things worse with his raving. Put off, he struck the wolf with an elbow to the face, effectively knocking him out.

"Klaus, please!"

The hybrid turned, and Stefan saw the full on wolf heat had consumed him. Golden eyes weren't just glowing. They were nearly blinding.

How was he going to do this? How was he going to save Bonnie? From _that_?

"I'll do it," he pleaded.

"Whatever it is you have planned for me. Whatever it is you want. I'll do it willingly. Just...just don't hurt her."

Klaus cocked his head to the side, appearing thoughtful.

"I would never hurt my mate, Stefan."

It wasn't working. Shit, it wasn't working!

"But I will hold you to your word."

With that Klaus turned away, resuming his trek back into the tomb.

"No, no! Klaus don't!" but the two had already disappeared around the bend.

Something more than panic seized Stefan then and like the wolf he'd taken down, he began throwing himself against the barrier.

"Bonnie! Bonnie wake up! Please!"

She must have used the sealing spell and it had obviously drained her. He'd tried to warn her. It was miraculous the spell hadn't killed her.

"Bonnie!"

Then again, with what Klaus would do to her, maybe she would have been better off.

 _I was supposed to look out for her._

But he'd failed and now she was in the arms of their worst enemy. Their worst enemy who was also wholly submerged in his very first wolf heat.

He had to do something. Wished he could do something. He couldn't just give up!

A distinct moan of feminine pleasure reached his ears then and Stefan felt something drop inside. The arousal scent thickened, both wolf and witch so strong that he had to clear his throat of the taste.

"Hmm... I'd totally hit that," Damon slurred behind him.

He knew his brother wasn't kidding this time. Because even though vampires were technically dead, they still had hormones. They were still men. And the pheromones Bonnie was inadvertently releasing right now would call to _anyone_ with advanced olfactory senses.

He touched the barrier again, one last hope that maybe, just maybe he might be able to break through. No such luck.

"And I'd last a lot longer than wolfboy too."

Damon must really be out of it. He paid his brother no mind, instead focusing on the second wave of arousal floating their way. It smelled-

 _entic_ _ing_ -

consensual. No trace of fear or panic...as if whatever he was doing she liked. Had Bonnie lost her mind?

Clearly she had. And if he had to sit here and listen to much less _smell_ where she and Klaus were headed next then he would surely lose his too.


	15. Mating

Klaus turned, carrying Bonnie away from the opening, toward the darker area of the tomb she'd had yet to explore. Where Tyler had originally claimed to smell him earlier.

"Get your hands off her!"

Her phasing friend's voice drifted farther and farther away. That was a good thing. It meant he was safe. Tyler, Stefan and (okay fine even) Damon were out of harm's way.

Now what would become of her?

Even as she thought to question, she knew that Klaus had no intention of hurting her. He'd made that quite clear the last time they'd been alone together.

 _"I would never hurt you, my mate. I would only protect you, provide for you, love you until you're screaming beneath me in the wildest ecstasy imaginable..."_

Yea, like she would ever let _that_ happen. No way. She would never derive pleasure from the Original Evil Incarnate!

Yet when his tongue had caressed her skin not even a minute ago she'd felt something one could only describe as full on tactual pleasure. Just the memory of it now had her oozing moisture below. Klaus shuddered and she knew he must have caught that scent too.

"Your body is ready for me," he breathed out sensually.

Instead of responding, Bonnie struggled to keep herself awake. She'd overused her magic so that wouldn't fight him off. Now she could barely keep her eyes open. Briefly she wondered what would happen if she passed out. Slave to his instincts, would the wolf in him take advantage?

Maybe not, he'd stopped before when she'd asked...

Her question was soon to be answered as Bonnie felt her eyes closing.

"Oh no you don't, Love. I need you awake for this."

The taste of blood at her lips. Her faculties returning. She opened her eyes to find Klaus's glowing pupils boring into hers. His wrist was still at her mouth. She blinked, never having been this close and vulnerable to the Original before. She was actually in his arms, depleted of magic. Completely at his mercy.

She should be afraid. Especially looking into that lust-consumed gaze but...there was something about that gaze that drew her. Curiosity again hit along with the pressure he'd mounted in her lower regions. Her panties were feeling pretty damp by now.

He pulled his wrist away. And immediately replaced it with his mouth. Bonnie moaned again as his tongue met hers, dominating the kiss with a possessive growl. He moved expertly in her mouth, touching every crevice. Marking it as his own. She felt his heat as he pressed her down into a soft patch of earth, his body on top of hers.

 _His skin feels so hot._

Practically bare skin as again she noticed most of his shirt was gone. His pants were a thicker material but they hadn't escaped damage either. It seemed he had healed fine however, as her hands tentatively found their way up his back. Klaus groaned excitedly at her touch, deepening the kiss. His leg pushed her thighs apart, placing his body right at her center.

When he ground his hardness against her there Bonnie couldn't stop herself from arching into him. A desperate moan escaped her at the sharp spike in pleasure. Oh...wow this felt...

 _Moooore._

Reading her mind or more likely her body, the hybrid gave her just that, grinding into her again. She squeezed her thighs around him, having never come this close to orgasm with another person before.

Was she close already? If he kept moving like that she would be. Klaus never broke the kiss. Even as wolf claws tore apart fabric, as another growl poured from his throat into her willing mouth. As hot fingers slid between their now naked bodies, down past her pelvis to the slick lower lips of her-

"Mmhhh!"

He was touching _there_ , where not a single person save herself had touched since her diaper days. _There_ where she was swollen, her feminine button full of arousal and sensation and _oh god_ what was he doing with his fingers? Bonnie cried out, beyond moaning now. Her cry was swallowed by his hungry kiss.

He toyed with her clit, fingers of paradise as he drew her even wetter. Bonnie couldn't kiss back anymore. She could only make noises, unfamiliar whiny noises as her body was seized with pleasure. Her hips arched into him, reacting to the manna of his touch. She never wanted it to stop!

It didn't and then she was seeing bright white as her body lurched into her first nonself-induced orgasm.

Bonnie screamed her nirvana.

Original heat devoured her skin as hybrid lips scaled down her throat, nipping and suckling and marking her as his. Everything was sensitive as those lips hit her clavicle, her chest, her now exposed breasts. Which of course he had to take into that sinful mouth of his.

Bonnie groaned in delight as he tasted her peak, his tongue swirling it with skill. Her hips rolled against him instinctually and his fingers dared to glide even further.

She'd never been penetrated before. Yea, okay she'd started using tampons when she joined the cheerleading squad (couldn't exactly move confidently in a bulky pad) but no one, not human or hybrid or finger or otherwise had ever actually entered her. Even when she'd attempted to "discover" herself her touches had been limited to clitoral stimulation. Now Klaus's fingers were moving toward her entrance.

Too rapt up in what his mouth was doing to her nipple, she could barely motion to stop him. And once his fingers gained entry, she no longer wanted to.

"God, you're so wet for me," he lifted up enough to say before attacking her free breast.

She was. There was no denying it. She was Niagara freakin Falls right now.

"My mate. My delicious mate."

Her fingers found their way into messy blond hair as she managed another moan of bliss. This was new but it felt so wonderful, so absolutely wonderful.

"I need..." Klaus was practically panting now. His breath on her wet nipple made her quiver.

"I need...to be inside you."

His fingers had picked up the pace. His heat was finally breaking him.

He pulled his mouth away long enough to align himself. Bonnie took that moment to stare up into his eyes and the ravenous need there could have swallowed her whole.

 _I did that._ _That look is for me._

She couldn't possibly be more turned on by the realization.

"I'll try to be gentle, Love," he rasped struggling to contain himself as the head of his tool touched at her gateway.

The thought of it briefly frightened her. She'd heard it would hurt the first time. Golden wolf eyes were sincere when he cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"I'll be gentle," he repeated.

She didn't know why she trusted those words from Klaus Mikaelson of all people but she did. When she nervously nodded her consent, he brought his lips to hers for another mindblowing kiss. Then he was pushing inside her.

Whatever pain she felt from first entry ebbed away as his kiss intensified. She gasped into his mouth as he settled his entire length deep inside. His breathing was at twenty, heavy and hot as he slowly began to move.

"Oh my _gooooood_ ," she breathed against his lips.

He was so thick. So filling. In an awesomely good way.

Klaus groaned in response.

"Oh my..." but words escaped her as he gave another stroke.

Bonnie felt her eyes rolling back. Every thought left her as she surrendered completely to the hybrid inside her. To his breath on her lips as he panted against her, to his sweat smearing her in his wolf scent, to his manhood inside her which happened to be increasing in pace. She couldn't hold back her squeals of ecstasy. Squeals that were dangerously close to screams.

Klaus growled rather loudly and Bonnie heard something primal in that growl. The animal within threatening to break free. Her brain failed to comprehend the fact as it was preoccupied with pleasure sensory functions. _Major_ pleasure sensory. She tightened her grip in his hair, tugging it in her euphoric state. Nothing, could bring her down.

"Bonnie..." he sounded off kilter, as if he were holding on by a smidgen of a thread. As if his wolf instincts were winning out.

The growl in his tone was enough to catch her attention, despite the daze his movements had her under. What she saw excited her enough to nearly make her cum a second time.

Klaus's eyes were totally wolfed out, his fangs visible through his open panting mouth. His expression was one of both ecstasy and strain.

He was staying true to his word, trying hard keep his wolf in and not hurt her. She could see his efforts. He was holding back. A little devil sparked inside her and before she could think it through, she touched his scorching cheek.

"Let him out," she breathed, sex morphing her voice into some sensual command.

She wanted him all. The man, the monster, the beast.

Her Original lover growled in warning.

"Bonnie..." her inner walls clenched at her name on those dangerous lips and she saw him feel it.

"I know...nngh...what you are, Klaus... unleash yourself...mphh...or I will..."

Wolf eyes blazing with restrained passion drilled into hers. Stubborn hybrid. She would just have to resort to dirty tactics.

Were all wolves' nipples extra sensitive during phasing?

One hand still clasping his hair, Bonnie directed her free hand across the hot expanse of lean muscle that was Klaus's chest. He grunted at her touch, still stroking her gloriously when she ran her thumb across a hard pebble.

That. Changed. Everything.

A growl like she'd never heard roared from his throat and suddenly he was thrusting hard, fast, fucking power thrusts that had Bonnie's brain bouncing in her skull. She squeaked as the onslaught of brutal pleasure tore through her soul. _This_ was wolf sex. _This_ was wolf heat. _This_ was fucking a phasing alpha!

She wasn't conscious of her noises, only his as she toyed with his weak spot mercilessly. Another orgasm floored her and she could swear she'd died in its hold. Tremors rocked her entire her body and she shrieked her lover's name.

"K-Klaus!"

Suddenly teeth sank into her neck, just where her shoulder connected and she felt Klaus pumping rabidly. Something hot burned her insides sweetly as he finally came within her. She could _feel_ him releasing within her. Over and over, a torrent of his seed filling her. She gasped at the sensation.

She'd already been warned of a wolf's ejaculation but experiencing Tyler via hand job was nothing like feeling it happen inside of her. Klaus was pulsing, actually pulsing in her canal and it wasn't letting up. He wasn't letting up. She whined at the pain at her neck but the hybrid had clamped down hard. His groans were hot enough to make up for the pain except the bite had pierced more than skin.

Had she not been washed with yet another climax she might have felt all of the pain. As it was she was still quite dazed. But she was aware that it hurt and aware that he wasn't releasing his jaw.

"Klaus?"

His body jerked a few more times before he slackened his grip and began licking at the wound.

" _Mine_!"

Shockingly enough, his tongue seemed to heal the pain. No vampire blood needed.

"Always and forever _mine_."

* * *

He was still nestled inside her as he licked at the freshly healed mating mark on her neck. The unique shape of his own wolf print, he knew it would be mistaken for no one else's. His mate was finally claimed. No other wolf could touch her now.

Bonnie was still breathing pretty hard and he could hear the drum of her heartbeat but her body was slowly relaxing under his. Her satisfaction filled his nose in the pleasant scent of her release. She'd released multiple times he recalled smugly. He'd pleased her very much. Klaus nuzzled into her throat, taking in the aroma of his officially claimed mate before coming up to meet her glassy eyes.

"Are you alright?"

He hadn't intended on ravaging her the way he had. Not for her first time but his bloody heat had a way of taking his mind. She deserved finesse, a patient lover, mindful of her inexperience. He'd be sure to give her that once this phasing ordeal was over.

"You bit me," she was blinking.

His poor witch, she didn't understand.

"I mated you, Love. We're bonded now for the remainder of my life."

Which just so happened to be forever.

"W-what?"

Her beautiful green eyes were wide in confusion. He comforted her with a lick of her nose. Then another on her lips.

"Mates," he clarified feeling sated for the first time since his dreadful heat began.

"It's what wolves do when we find the one. We mark them, we mate them, we bond til death do us part."

Alarm was raising in his mate's face.

"You mean like a marriage? Are you telling me you wolf-married me?!"

She wasn't reacting the way she should. Being mated to the only unkillable being alive was a great honor. Then again when had Bonnie Bennett ever behaved in a manner he approved of? She was always thwarting his plans and conspiring against him with the Salvatores. Now that she was his mate that would have to change.

" _Nooo_ , a marriage can be voided, anulled. Wolves mate for life. There is no divorce."

She stared.

"WHAT?!"

Her heart was racing again and not for the right reasons he knew.

"I...we...you..." she stammered.

"We can't be..."

It was clear that his mate was in distress. Struggling to understand what had happened. He supposed it was natural. She wasn't a wolf. She knew nothing about wolf customs other than secondhand dribble that her friends passed along.

"Bonnie, just breathe for a minute, Love."

He held her cheek in his hand as he sought to soothe her.

"Let me explain. Mating isn't simple wolf instinct. It's an honor. Any wolf can rut during a heat but to claim a mate is to say that one is above all else in the world. When an alpha mates you it isn't just for sex. It's a pact, a mystical contract that says that he will live for you, breathe for you, die if need be just to protect you and ensure your happiness.

"When an alpha takes a mate you become one. Your weakness is his weakness, your strength is his strength. Should any harm befall that mate it would be worse than death. If the alpha doesn't go insane he would surely take his own life."

He hoped she was understanding the gravity of what he was conveying to her. Of what he'd done by mating her.

"Are you saying that you would die for me?" she asked skeptically.

 _Yes, I would die for you, my mate._

"I cannot die, Bonnie," he responded, not liking the doubt on her face.

"So this mating thing. It's til death do us part you said? Only you're an Original so really it means for the rest of _my_ life," she was reasoning.

"Til death do _me_ part."

He didn't want to think of her ever dying.

"Rest assured I would never let you die, Bonnie Bennett."

He wouldn't turn her, taking away her magic would be taking away an integral part of her being. Having had his wolf side stripped from him for so long he would never do such to his mate. But he'd known many witches over the centuries, seen many spells. With his knowledge and her power they could keep her by his side forever.

"So you're just going to make that decision for me?"

It was his turn to stare in confusion as Bonnie's beautiful countenance turned to a scowl.

"You're just going to show up at my school and sniff me and hump me and suddenly we're mated _forever_? I'm eighteen years old! What about my future? What about my dreams? I'm supposed to go to college with my friends and meet boys and travel the world. I'm supposed to make mistakes and laugh at them when I get older. I'm supposed to get married and have children and become everything I complained about my Grams being. Not be mystically tied down to a raging hybrid monster who tries to kill me and all of my friends!"

That _hurt_. With the cold stab of rejection he hadn't felt since his father's first blow, her words tore through his chest. Klaus couldn't help it, he physically winced at the emotional pain before climbing off her. Bonnie turned away from him, closing her legs and hugging herself.

"Is that what you think of me?"

His chest was heavy. The weight of fresh anguish making it hard to breathe. She hated him. His own mate actually hated him.

"What am I supposed to think?" she spat, turning his way.

"All you've done since you came to town is terrorize my friends. You've killed people, people we cared about. I'm just supposed to forget that because you're amazing in bed?"

Again she turned away.

Klaus had no response to her words. He _had_ done terrible things. He _had_ killed people. But those things were necessary, to demonstrate his power and build his legacy. Those people were insignificant, not even flies but gnats in the face of his greatness. He was Klaus fucking Mikaelson, he did what he wanted, killed who he wanted, mated who he wanted! He answered to no one!

Yet he was now feeling a crippling knot in his heart at the rejection from one mortal witch.

"I gave myself to you," Bonnie sniffled.

"You tried to kill Tyler and I gave myself to you."

She wiped her eyes, still not looking his way. Obviously in turmoil. Despite her rejection, despite her mention of that insolent little brat, Klaus still felt the need to comfort her. Regardless of how she felt about it, she was still his mate. His instinct would always be to facilitate her happiness.

When he touched her shoulder she pulled away. He didn't let it stop him. He lied back down to her level and pulled her back into his chest. Bonnie barely fought it. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, knowing that his wolf warmth would be soothing to his mate. He rested his chin on her head, holding her. Saying nothing.

"If it would make you happy, I swear never to hurt your friends again," he finally whispered after a long silence.

"You mean that?"

"I do."

She actually nestled closer.

"And you won't kill Tyler?"

He grit his teeth at the whelp's name.

"You have my word, Love. Tyler Lockwood is going to live for a _very_ long time."


	16. Meanwhile

"We should leave."

That was all Stefan said before he threw Tyler's unconscious body over his shoulders and started out of the caves. It didn't feel right, sitting there listening in while Bonnie and Klaus did... _that._ Not only was it a privacy issue but it was just so many levels of wrong.

He paused, awaiting his brother's steps behind him.

"Leave? Why?"

Damon was still delirious from bloodloss.

"You don't hear what they're doing in there?" irritation made Stefan snap at him.

Just then Bonnie released another noise within the tomb and Stefan swallowed hard. He was _not_ trying to stick around for more.

"Oh yea...she's got some pipes on her huh?" Damon mused.

Stefan didn't want to think about those pipes...or how said pipes threatened to send his blood rushing southward so he pushed it from his mind.

"Just get your ass up and come on!"

His big brother must have been too exhausted to argue because Damon actually came to his feet and stumbled over. If not for the palor of his skin and contrasting blood all over his pale skin he could be mistaken for drunk.

"Geez, who pissed in your bourbon?" he murmured.

Stefan ignored him, instead focusing on (not the feminine scent invading his nose) what to do next. They would have to find somewhere to stash Tyler until everything blew over. Because the second he woke up it would be Wolf War III. The cabin of course was a no-go. He'd have to be as far away from Klaus as possible. Like Atlantic-distance far. And even then they'd have to find a way to keep the hot-headed wolf there.

 _Nothing a quick neck snap won't solve._

Too bad Tyler was only mortal.

"Whoa, slow down, Speedy."

Damon couldn't quite keep up in his current state. Stefan wasn't in the mood to wait for him. Unfortunately he couldn't trust that if he left his voyeur of a brother wouldn't double back to try to listen in on the show. Well, at least the barrier was up.

"No, you hurry up. If Tyler wakes up and hears that back there are you going to deal with him?"

Damon snickered, mumbled something about a hand but Stefan was suddenly distracted by a blast of pheromones so rich that he was temporarily immobilized. He barely contained a groan as Bonnie's pleasure drifted out to his vampiric ears.

" _Fuck_ ," Damon took the words right out of his mouth.

Stefan cleared his throat, shook it off.

"We're going home. I'll secure Tyler in the cellar. You'll feed and we'll double back to check on Bonnie."

"Oh I'll check on her alright."

He rolled his eyes.

"You do remember Klaus is there, right?"

"He can watch. Learn a thing or two."

 _Riiiight._

"Shit, we could make it a threeway if-"

" _Shut up_ , Damon!"

* * *

 _"Not you, you undead thing!"_

After her run-in with Tyler, Caroline had taken the still compelled Matt to the only place she hoped to find answers. Stefan's place. Matt remained stock still, blue eyes blank on the front steps beside her. She'd tried compelling him to wake but an Original's compulsion was much stronger than anything she could have done. Besides she'd never actually heard of a vampire compelling another vampire's compulsion away.

Tyler's words replayed on a painful loop inside her head.

In all the years she'd known him, he'd never said anything more hateful. Sure they hadn't exactly been busom buddies before his wolf curse activated but it was no exaggeration that they'd bonded pretty tightly after. He'd needed a friend, someone to help him cope with the fear, the incertainty, the horror of his first transformation. The changes in his body after the fact. Caroline had been there for all of it, providing him with the support, the comfort and anything else he'd needed. In the process feelings had developed.

Feelings that seemed mutual...until those horrible words.

She swiped her nose with the back of her hand. Since becoming a vampire she felt things much deeper. According to Stefan that was part of their curse. Wolves weren't the only ones with emotional issues.

 _I_ won't _cry._

But the way he spat the words at her, like she was some kind of disease had hurt. She'd have rather been called a bitch or something more generic. _Undead thing_ though? Was that how he'd seen her this whole time?

No, it couldn't be. In all the moments they'd spent together she could hear his heart race in her presence, the way it skipped a beat when she smiled at him. She could smell the changes in his body chemistry. Even when he tried to play it cool, she knew. She was a vampire after all. And wolf or not Tyler was still a mortal guy. In fact, being a wolf made him even easier to read. His animal instincts were stronger. He definitely had feelings for her too.

 _Then why haven't we made things official between us yet?_

Caroline chewed her lip, anxiety mingling with the hurt. She and Tyler had been seeing each other for a while. Okay, having sex and sharing long conversations, spending _a lot_ of time together and... having lots of sex. Neither of them had touched anybody else since their trysts had started nor had they even looked at any other. She'd even caught Tyler (aggressively) shooing other guys from talking to her.

Caroline sighed. She couldnt deceive herself, she knew why they weren't official.

After her break up with Matt, she had been a little hesitant to start anything new. She'd still been getting used to being a vampire herself, and dealing with Matt's rejection, her mom's initial reaction and the whole keeping Mason's death a secret business had made it even harder. She hadn't been ready. Maybe Tyler figured she still wasn't ready.

But was she ready now?

She had to admit, the no label, no pressure thing had been easy. She hadn't minded their situation in the least until...

 _"My mate_!"

She'd never heard Tyler talk like that before. It sounded like old Shakespearean, romantic talk- something more likely to come out of Stefan's mouth. His _mate_? What exactly did that mean? And why was he suddenly referring to her best friend with that title?

 _"Not you, you undead thing!"_

Caroline cringed at the memory.

She knew what the word "mate" meant. What she didn't know was why Tyler said it about Bonnie. And what she didn't like were all the strange things surrounding the whole situation. Like Damon's mention of a horny secret...

She shot to her feet when she caught Stefan's car pulling up the drive.

"Stefan-" she began when he stepped out of the vehicle but he threw an impatient hand up to silence her.

Caroline blinked, confused as he opened the backseat to retrieve the unconscious wolf on her mind.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

The memory of his cold words at their last encounter vanished as she watched a sleeping Tyler being lugged toward the house over Stefan's shoulder.

"Give me a minute, I need to secure him," was all he offered as he hurried inside.

As he passed her the unmistakable scent of wolf semen and sweat lingered. Even without seeing them, she'd had enough relations with Tyler to know his personal scent from any other.

What the hell?

She turned to Damon for an answer, then noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Dried blood crusted his bare chest and pants like he'd been hit with a geyser.

"What is going on?" she demanded to know.

He glanced past her, at the jugular vein in Matt's throat.

"I'm starving," he remarked.

One look at his condition and she knew it wasn't an idol threat. Damon appeared to had lost a _lot_ of blood. And the nearest source of replenishment sat directly in his path toward the door, unable to defend himself. Protectively she threw herself in front of Matt, shielding him from harm.

"You make one move on him and I'll tear your throat out!" she warned.

She meant it, Stefan's feelings be damned.

Damon offered his usual smirk.

"You really think you can take me, Carebear?"

Arrogant prick. As usual.

"I think you lost way too much blood and you're really weak at the moment," she reminded him.

"Even Matt could take you right now."

That wiped his smirk away. Damon didn't retort, opting to glare as he stalked inside for something else to drink. Satisfied, she scooped Matt up and carried him in as well. She needed answers from Stefan.

Unwilling to leave her vulnerable friend unattended in Damon's presence, she waited for the younger Salvatore to return to the den.

"Where's Tyler? Why is he knocked out? What happened to him?"

And why did he smell like he'd blown his load all over himself?

Stefan opened his mouth but more questions shot in her brain.

"And where the hell is Bonnie?"

Stefan's mouth closed, a solemn expression taking his face.

"She's with Klaus," Damon answered, entering the room with a blood bag attached to his lips.

With Klaus? As in _phasing_ Klaus? As in _just now experiencing his very first wolf heat_ Klaus?! That was exactly where she _didn't_ need to be!

"And you left her? What is wrong with you?!"

She would not panic. Her best friend was alone with a homicidal, phasing Original hybrid but she would not panic.

"Bonnie's fine," Stefan placed reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"She managed to seal Klaus in the tombs with Emily's spell. He's not going anywhere."

Well that was good news at least.

"So she's okay?" Caroline asked to be sure.

''Would I have left her there if she wasn't?"

"I wouldn't have thought you'd leave her at all," she admitted, still worked up.

Bonnie may have faced off with Klaus before but that had been with the assistance of a hundred dead witch souls. Not all alone.

"I promised her I'd look after Tyler. With all that was going on, I felt it best to get him out of there," Stefan remarked.

"I never would have left her if she was in trouble."

That eased her panic if only slightly. No, Stefan wouldn't desert Bonnie if she were hurt. She could count on that.

"Okay, so what happened to Tyler?"

"His heat got the best of him."

Damon snorted out loud.

"I had to knock him out and lock him up downstairs for his own safety," the only decent Salvatore in her book continued.

"It's probably best that you leave him for a while. Stay upstairs and look after Matt. Damon and I are going to head back out when he's strong enough and deal with things."

She nodded wanting to trust him. Of everyone he was always trying to do the right thing and help. She could see why Elena was drawn to him. But still something was bothering her.

"And listen to me Caroline-under no circumstances are you to let Tyler out of that cell. Do you understand? He's not himself right now and it nearly got him killed today."

 _"Not you, you undead thing..."_

No, he certainly wasn't himself.

"Yea..." was all she said.

When he released her shoulders Stefan abruptly left the room. Again Tyler's scent trailed him, clinging to the shoulders that had carried him to the cellar. Wolf sweat. Wolf semen.

 _What happened out there?_

Frustrated at the lack of information, she stormed after him to find out.

* * *

He sat still, watching everything around him as if it were a dream. Was it a dream? He wasn't sure. He just knew that he shouldn't move.

 _Stay here. Don't move or make a sound._

He saw Stefan carrying Tyler, Caroline yelling at Damon. Felt it when she picked him up again and carried him to the Salvatore's den. His mind was aware but unaware. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening but he knew what was happening.

While Caroline was talking to Stefan, Damon had eased closer to him. From the corner of his eye he could spot the hungry vampire watching him. Caroline's back faced them for the moment.

A cool finger touched his throat, right above his carotid vein.

"...he's not himself right now and it nearly got him killed today."

They talked for a little longer before Stefan left. A second later Caroline huffed after him. That was all the time it took before a sudden sharp pain dug into his throat. Matt couldn't even wince.

"Mmm," Damon's groan was too close, as he drank greedily.

Strong hands gripped his head, tugging him closer. If he could blink he would, if he could yell, if he could at least land a punch...but his mind was barely registering those thoughts either. It hurt, but he couldn't move or make a sound.

"Damon no!"

The two vampires were back in a blurr and the pain was ripped from his neck. A commotion to his left and Caroline's bleeding wrist was suddenly at his mouth.

"Come on Matt, drink!"

His lips couldn't part.

"Damn it!"

Sleepy. Tired. Drained. Despite his instruction, his eyelids drooped.

"Matt! Please!"

But Caroline's voice faded away as cold nothingness owned him.

"Awaken, child."

Matt jerked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He was greeted by a leafy, wooded environment. Dark skies hung above. Confused as hell, he stared up at the woman who'd spoken to him.

"Where am I?"

She was older, darker blond hair and a calming demeanor about herself. But there was something in her eyes that seemed slightly familiar. It set him on edge.

"This is the Otherside, Matthew."

He stared.

"The what?"

She smiled patiently, gesturing toward his hand.

"You were wearing the Gilbert ring when you died, I see. Good. But we don't have much time before you wake. We need your help, dear boy."

Before he could ask who this "we" was, the other woman stepped out of the shadows. This girl he did know. Her wavy hair was pulled back from her face as she gave him a humbled look.

"You're Luka's sister! You helped Klaus capture Tyler and Caroline! You helped him kill Jenna and sacrifice Elena!"

He scrambled to his feet warily. Why was he seeing a dead witch and a stranger?

"I did," she said quietly, "and I paid the ultimate price for that."

The older woman touched her shoulder sympathetically while her eyes rested on Matt.

"The both of us have committed heinous crimes against nature, which is why we are here instead of peacefully resting in our afterlives. But we want to make up for that. We want to correct our mistakes. And we need your help to do it."

He stared, still gathering his mind. So this girl had helped try to murder his friends and suceeded in sacrificing two people they cared about but now wanted him to help her find eternal peace? Was she serious?

"You helped Klaus kill Jenna! Why should I help you?"

Her humble act disappeared in that instant, replaced by a defiant hatred.

"Because I want to kill Klaus!"

That was a surprise.

"Matthew, we both realize you have no reason to like or trust either of us," the older woman said.

"But we also know that you have more reason to hate Niklaus. He is evil-a monstrosity walking the Earth. And now that he's broken his wolf curse he is nearly unstoppable."

Nearly? More like definitely. He was an Original. He couldn't be killed.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or how you even brought me here but if you know about Klaus then you know he's immortal. Nothing can kill him. He can't even be daggered."

"On the contrary. That may have been so but recently there has been a development. Niklaus now has a very mortal weakness attached to his soul. A weakness we can exploit until we destroy him."

A weakness? Klaus? As much as he wanted to believe that, he still wasn't sure he could trust these two.

"What is it you want from me?" he asked dubiously.

Strangers and enemies especially didn't come bearing information without wanting blood in return.

"A ride," the older woman said.

"Back to Mystic Falls."

He stared.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I thought you said I was dead and this was the Otherside."

The woman and Greta exchanged conspiratory glances.

"It is."

"Then how-"

Before he could finish, Greta leaped onto him. Her accomplice began to chant and Matt felt her coldness seeping into him. He struggled literally feeling Greta's body merging with his. It burned and frazzled him at the same time, feeling like he'd touched a live wire. Matt cried out in pain as the young witch spirit slowly disappeared within him.

"All right, Greta. You know what to do."

Matt felt his head nod.

"Kill his mate and it will destroy his spirit," her voice recited through his throat.

"Then he will beg you for death."

The woman nodded her approval.

"Good. Now hurry along. My son is very crafty. Your best chance to catch him unaware is when his mind is lost to this heating phase."

"From what I understand the first is always the worst."

"Indeed. So the best time to strike is now. His mate must be dead before the full moon. Is that clear?"

Again Matt's head nodded.

"Crystal. I won't let you down, Esther. Bonnie Bennett will be dead by the next full moon."


	17. Possession

Bonnie lied there, allowing Klaus to hold her for a long time. Her thoughts, her anxieties melted as the heat from his body eased all tension inside her. She still had concerns, still held guilt over her submission to him but his arms encasing her had the strangest effect. She felt peaceful, secure even.

"You've been here before, haven't you?" she murmured, remembering Tyler's claims earlier.

She felt him nod behind her.

"I made it my business to know this whole area, Love. Especially the secret hideaways others might miss."

It made sense. He had been the one to lure her out here, to the cabin after all. Of course someone like Klaus would have scouted the area thoroughly. She mentally kicked herself for thinking she'd gotten a leg up on him.

Well at least her plan had worked. He was sealed in the tombs. She just hadn't expected to be sealed in with him.

Or mated to him.

 _What am I going to do?_

As if he could sense her apprehension, Klaus ran his thumbs gently down the sides of her arms. She closed her eyes and felt his presence. An hour ago that presence would've struck fear in her heart. Now it slowed the anxious beat.

Was this what it was going to be like to be a wolf's mate?

She could tell when his heat kicked in again as his naked member hardened against her. Remembering the pleasures that member had bestowed upon her, Bonnie's body reacted immediately. Which in turn caused Klaus to react. He ended up sliding in from behind, treating her to another frantic round of phasing wolf sex that left her absolutely weak.

He was obsessed with her mating mark, suckling it as she screamed out with yet another orgasm. Again he came hard and she reveled in it, loving the way he shuddered against her.

Thankfully he didn't bite her this time.

Afterward she closed her eyes, forgetting the complicated world that awaited her outside the tombs. The friends she would have to face, the explanation she would have to give. Instead she dozed off, utterly worn out by her Original mate.

* * *

"Matt? Oh good you're awake!"

Greta opened Matt's eyes to find a blond vampire she recognized crying over his body. Tears of relief poured down Caroline's cheeks as she hugged his body against her.

"W-what happened?" the young quarterback stammered.

She could feel his confusion. He didn't seem to remember anything from the Otherside. Just as Esther had assured her he wouldn't.

"You were wearing the ring," Caroline sobbed into him, still holding him.

"Thank god you were wearing the ring!"

Matt scratched his head before glancing at Stefan for help. Caroline was too emotional at the moment.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the vampire inquired.

His crying friend managed to pull back enough for him to speak.

"I was crossing the bridge. Then I saw...shit Klaus! He ripped this guy right out of his car. He's on a rampage. We have to do something!"

He attempted to rise from the sofa, only to grow faint and fall back down.

"Hey, take it easy," Caroline encouraged him.

"You lost too much blood. Here, drink."

She used a fang to pierce her wrist, then offered it. He hesitated before taking it.

 _He's not comfortable with vampire blood,_ Greta noted, reading his thoughts.

 _Interesting._

After taking in enough to feel stable, Matt nudged her away.

"You don't understand," he tried to explain to his audience.

"Klaus was ripping roofs off of cars, massacring people! He was-"

"Phasing," Stefan cut in to explain.

"When he broke his curse he inherited his wolf traits, including heats. Bonnie has him trapped in the tombs where he can't hurt anyone else for now."

Greta's fury sparked at the mention of the two together.

"So you don't remember Klaus kidnapping you? Or taking you to a cabin by the tombs?" Caroline searched his eyes with concern.

Matt could only shake his head. He'd been kidnapped? By Klaus? Why would the hybrid do that? Why was he not dead?

"Wait, you're telling me Klaus took me and I'm still alive? Why would he even be bothered with me? I'm not a doppleganger or a witch or anything. What would he want with me?"

When Caroline couldn't answer he looked to Stefan again.

"Leverage. To get Bonnie to come to him so he could..." the vampire looked away.

 _That's Klaus alright,_ Greta thought with admiration.

 _He sees something he wants; he finds a way to have it._

She didn't like that the something happened to be another witch though.

"Bonnie?" Matt asked, worried for her.

"Why does he want Bonnie? Is he planning revenge for when she almost killed him after the ritual?"

 _I died during that ritual._ _Had my n_ _eck snapped from behind. The bastard._

Matt's heart pounded in concern for the Bennett witch's safety. Feeling him care for the girl who was now bound to the object of her affection was pissing Greta off.

"No, he's not...he has no plans to kill Bonnie. At least not for the next three days," Stefan was slowly explaining.

"Like I said, he's phasing. Same as Tyler. Caroline, I think you know what that means."

When she gasped, Matt's heart picked up the pace and his patience fled.

"What? Tell me, what does Klaus want with Bonnie?"

Despite his being a mere powerless human, he was ready to pick up and defend her against an Original. Greta grumbled at his dedication to her rival.

"He kissed her, at the school," Caroline's eyes were wide.

"She told me...Oh my god, Stefan he's not going to stop is he?"

"Klaus kissed Bonnie?!" Matt was floored.

"No, he's not," Stefan's eyes were avoiding them both.

"But it doesn't really matter now."

That remark didn't sit well with Caroline and she let him know it.

"Doesn't matter? Stefan how can you say that when you know how phasing wolves are? You just had to lock Tyler up in the basement because of his heat. You can't really think Klaus won't be worse. He could kill her!"

Tyler was locked in the basement? Matt ran his hands down his face, trying to gather all the information thrown at him. Klaus had taken him to get to Bonnie, (which he had no recollection of). Bonnie had Klaus trapped in the tombs. Stefan had Tyler locked in the basement. Oh and by the way Klaus was also phasing and happened to kiss Bonnie at school.

What the holy hell was happening in Mystic Falls?

God, they _did not_ need another phasing wolf in town. Tyler alone was enough. Matt tended to avoid him as much as he could during those times. His best friend was extra irritable, more prone to violence and mood swings. Klaus like that? It wasn't just a nightmare, it was the nightmare of nightmares.

He remembered the savage way the Original had torn into those people on the road. Klaus's version of a Tyler tantrum.

"He won't kill her, Caroline," Stefan sighed.

He stood, poured himself a drink.

"Trust me."

"Trust you? I used to trust you but it feels like all day you've been keeping things from me. Why did you leave Bonnie alone with him?"

"I told you-"

"What happened to Damon? What really happened to Tyler? What was Damon talking about back at the cabin? What secret? And why does Tyler smell like he freakin ejaculated all over the damn place?"

Matt could have gone the rest of his life without hearing that last question. But he had never been more thankful not to have a vampire's sense of smell. Stefan stiffened, obviously uncomfortable with the line of questioning. He finished his drink before pouring another.

"I don't think it's my place to-"

"Stefan Salvatore don't you try to pull that noble shit with me. These are my friends- _my_ best friend you left alone with that raging sack of hybrid hormones. _My_ friend you carried in here smelling like sex. _My_ friend who your starving brother drained to death so you give me some goddamn answers, now!"

Her veins had gone black as she spoke. Matt stared, having never seen Caroline this angry before. And he'd thought her wrath could be scary as a regular girl. Vampire Caroline was nothing to fool with.

Wait, did she say Damon had drained one of their friends?Absently he rubbed at his neck. When his hand came back with old blood he knew which friend Damon had drained.

That son of a bitch!

Stefan shifted uneasily. Ran his fingers through his tall hair. Cleared his throat for the billionth time.

"I don't have all the answers. The truth is, I wasn't conscious when Damon got hurt but of course we know Klaus did it. Same goes for when Tyler did whatever he did to smell like he does but I was telling the truth when I said I knocked him out. I had to. He was going to get himself killed trying to take on Klaus."

Caroline didn't relax her glare, silently demanding the remaining answers. Matt briefly thought of her mom and how she could use her daughter's glare to get confessions out of suspects down at the jail.

"When I woke in the cave, Damon was already delirious and Tyler was already...the way he was. And Bonnie had already sealed Klaus in the tomb. With herself inside too."

That drew wide eyes and a gasp from both parties. Matt nearly choked on his heart in his throat. He didn't want to think of what a hormonal hybrid would do to his friend.

"We tried to get to her but the barrier was too strong. We couldn't get in; Klaus couldn't get out. Bonnie, she's a hell of a lot stronger than I gave her credit for. But, then I saw Klaus carrying her and...she should be the one telling you this not me."

The arm of the sofa actually cracked under Caroline's grip. Matt was still trying to deal with Bonnie being locked away with Klaus.

 _He should have been locked away with me_ , Greta fumed.

"She didn't seem to mind his being close," Stefan finally gave in.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Once I heard them... _alleviating_ Klaus's heat problem, I thought it best to get out of there and give them some privacy."

Alleviating Klaus's... in laymen's terms...Matt's mind actually stalled in disbelief. That sounded nothing like the Bonnie he knew.

Caroline was staring at Stefan as if he'd told her that her mother was a spaghetti monster. Her eyes denied it as her mouth fell open. She began shaking her head.

"No. No way."

"I thought the same thing until I heard them."

She folded her arms.

"He forced her. Klaus forced Bonnie to-"

"I could smell it, Caroline," the male vampire said quietly.

"She was a willing participant. You could even ask Damon."

Greta bristled at the mention of his name. He was the one who'd actually killed her. And where was he, by the way?

"That's impossible," Caroline insisted.

"Bonnie wouldn't sleep with Klaus. She's saving herself for a guy she really likes. Somebody special."

 _Klaus Mikaelson is more than special, you blond twit._

"I'm her best friend, I know these things."

Stefan's eyes finally met hers and Matt could see how sorry he was to contradict her. He was going to say something, his lips twitched to do so but then a tortured howl suddenly sounded from below.

"BONNIE!"

Matt jumped, barely recognizing the fury in that tone.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME THE FUCK OUT! BONNIE!"

Tyler?

"Shit!" Stefan vampsped from the room, Caroline right behind him.

Matt hurried after, as best as his human speed would take him. By the time he reached the scene Tyler was banging on the inside of a locked door, screaming obscenities like a madman. Stefan was attempting to talk to him through a small opening but Tyler wouldn't shut up to hear him.

"Tyler calm down, just breathe like-"

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"He has my fucking mate! BONNIE!"

Caroline was staring, emotion clear on her face. Hurt, puzzlement. Then determination. She pushed Stefan aside to speak through the opening herself.

"Tyler what's going on? Why do you keep calling Bonnie your mate?"

Her voice shook slightly.

"She's MINE!" Tyler almost sounded inhuman.

"He has her! She's _MINE_!"

He was throwing himself against the door so violently that either it would break or he would. Judging by Stefan's unworried demeanor it would be the latter. Caroline took a step back. Having heard enough, Matt peaked through the small window at his best friend.

Holy shit his eyes!

They were gold, like he was turning any second now. His face was red, that vein in his forehead popping like crazy. Tyler wasn't a madman at this point. He was like a rabid beast.

 _Now that's a wolf in heat,_ Greta noted in astonishment.

"BONNIE!"

"I don't understand," Caroline clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Why is he doing this?"

Matt couldn't help but to stare. This was Tyler?

"It's not his fault," Stefan's voice was behind them.

"It's Bonnie's scent. It had this same affect on any wolf she's come in contact with today. If he weren't phasing he wouldn't be like this."

That seemed to be little comfort to Caroline.

"Is this what you were hiding from me? Why you didn't want me to bring Tyler out to help rescue Matt?"

Whatever Stefan said was lost in Tyler's next round of obscenities. But Caroline heard it with her vampire ears and didn't like it one bit.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ You've been lying to me all day and all you have to say is _sorry_? Fuck you Stefan!"

The blurr of wind behind him was the only clue that she'd even been there. Matt turned to Stefan, for what he didn't know (to reprimand him for lying, for hurting Caroline with his dishonesty?) but the Salvatore vampire spoke before he could.

"Don't let him out of that cell!"

Then like the wind, he was gone too.

He watched Tyler rant and rave for a while longer, uncertain of what to do. Caroline was his friend. Once she'd been more but that hadn't quite worked out. He wanted to see about her. But Tyler was his best friend and he couldn't leave him alone while so consumed by his animal side. It wasn't fair what all of this supernatural stuff was doing to his friends.

"Matt- Matt, hey?" Tyler finally noticed him.

"You gotta let me out. He has her! He has my Bonnie!"

He looked into those golden eyes, saw the murderous desperation. This wasn't the Tyler he hung out with, played ball with, talked girls with. This guy was closer to the psychotic hybrid on the bridge.

"Ty, you know I can't."

That broke the "civility" and the wolf began raging again.

" _BONNIE!"_

 _He really wants the witch. He should have her._

Greta concentrated, used what Esther had taught her about possession. A conscious person was harder but not impossible. It just took some expert energy.

She felt Matt blink as he noticed something strange in his head. His alarm bells went off and he tried to call for help but she silenced him. He managed a panicked yelp before she was able to seize full control of his body.

 _Hmm, I've never been in a guy's body before._

She shifted around, taking in the differences. No boobs but something extra hanging below. She hoped he wouldn't have to pee before she was done with him.

"Tyler, is it?"

The wolf was lost to his rage, ignoring Matt's voice.

"Tyler, hey! You want out or not?"

He stopped cold. Stared at Matt.

"I want Klaus!" he snarled, golden irises promising death.

 _So do I. But not the way you do._

"Then back up and let me get you out of there."

The key hung on a hook near the door. Matt's hand took it and plugged it into the lock.

 _This wolf will be the perfect distraction to keep Klaus busy while I kill his mate._

Too bad he had to die though. She was picking up major alpha vibes from the young wolf. With the right guidance he could have run a large pack someday.

Oh well.

The second the door opened, he shot through, knocking Matt to the floor in the process. Not wishing to lose him, Greta jumped from Matt's body to give chase. The guy had served his purpose. Now she needed a stronger host.

One that could get close enough to that Bennett bitch without her suspecting. The choice was obvious- the vampire girl. She'd said they were best friends hadn't she? Best friends meant that Bonnie would embrace her. She wouldn't want to fight her. She wouldn't want to use her magic against her. It also meant that her phasing mate wouldn't be rushing over with jealousy, sensing another male near his mate.

She floated through the mansion in search of the vessel known as Caroline. Going room to room, she paused when she found a sleeping Damon with a broken neck. He was bloody, shirtless, and if he hadn't killed her she'd admit he was pretty damn sexy in his slumber. Briefly she admired the view before she noticed the bite mark. Oh. A wolf's bite. Those were fatal for a vampire. Given that the full moon was still two nights away there was only one wolf who could have done the deed.

 _How poetic that it would be Klaus's bite that kills hi_ _m after his bite made it possible for me to kill Klaus's mate._

Greta smirked before resuming her mission.

* * *

The other two vampires were back in the den, Stefan trying to comfort the crying girl. Oh this would be even better. The wolf boy and the twit had something going. Now he was obsessed with her best friend. The resentment she must feel, the animosity toward her. The jealousy...

 _She won't fight hard._

Greta floated above her, waiting for the right second to strike. She couldn't just dive in during their conversation. That might alert Stefan that something was amiss.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Caroline was whining.

"Matt with Elena, then you and Elena. I'm always second place."

 _What, is she in competition with her own friends or something?_

"I guess I'd expect it with Elena. I'm used to it. Everybody loves her but with Bonnie? I never thought...I never thought that would be an issue."

Oh wow. Had she lightweight insulted her friend?

 _Women_.

"It's going to be okay, after the full moon passes and Tyler is himself again you'll see. He really cares about you."

Greta was ready to move. She wanted Bonnie dead and Klaus drowning in the agony she'd felt when she'd watched from the Otherside as he'd mated with that Bennett bitch.

 _I dedicated my soul to him. Left my family, my friends, my coven because I believed in him. Because I loved him and this is what he does when I die? Not only sleeps with but MATES the witch who helped kill me._

If there was any mate for Klaus, it should have been her.

"Is that why he smelled like cum when you brought him in? Was he jerking off to her? Because he cares about me so much?"

Ouch. Stefan didn't appear to know what to say to that. He didn't have to figure it out because the sound of Tyler bounding through the hallway drew him. When he turned his head, Greta pounced into Caroline, thankful that (un)dead bodies were so easy to possess. For a skilled witch spirit anyway.

The second she had control, she snapped Stefan's neck, then vampsped out after Tyler.

"Hey!" she called to his retreating figure, "you'll get to Bonnie faster in a ride!"

Tyler paused, watched her with an animal's tilt of the head. His wolf seemed to have full reign of him now. He didn't even register who she was.

Greta picked Caroline's brain for which vehicle was hers and found the keys in her back pocket. When she held them up, Tyler doubled back toward her car. Neither said a word as she peeled rubber, speeding off toward at least one of their deaths.

"Faster," the wolf growled and Greta complied.

Soon she'd have the ultimate vengeance.

Being in a vampire body now, she couldn't help but to catch a whiff of the major testosterone her passenger was emitting. The strong, masculine scent of wolf and alpha was quickly filling the small quarters they shared. He was breathing hard and angry, his bare chest rising and falling with the emotion.

Damn he smelled good. He smelled _alpha._ No wonder the vampire twit didn't want to let him go.

She found the location in Caroline's mind and they made it there in half the time it normally took. Tyler was out of the car before it even came to a stop and rushing for the caves. Greta took the time to park, not the least bit worried about losing him. With these vampire senses and his potent heat trail she could find him in no time.

She easily caught up to him at the mouth of the cave.

"It's dark, Ty," she picked up what Matt had called him earlier.

"Let me lead the way since I can see-"

He sniffed the air and dashed inside. Following his nose, she reasoned. It led him well. The wolf didn't even stumble or slow as he dashed to the place that would ultimately be his grave.

Closing in on the spot, Greta picked up the strong scent of sex and hybrid and a heavy dose of semen. Caroline's nose took it in and Greta nearly coughed at the potency. She would have to get used to this hypersensitivity. In front of her, Tyler let out a growl of rage.

"BONNIE!"

He surged forward and again she followed until he ran at an opening and appeared to hit some type of invisible wall. The smell was coming from inside. But it wasn't the smell that stole her breath in that moment. It was the figure standing just on the other side of the barrier. Clear as day to her vampire vision stood the only man she'd ever loved. A very naked and very satisfied Klaus Mikaelson.


	18. Facing Friends

"Tyler, nice of you to drop by."

He couldn't help but to gloat at the visible distress in his young competitor.

"And you brought a visitor," he noted, eyeing Caroline.

"My mate will be pleased."

When Tyler growled in return Klaus smirked. He knew what the young wolf could smell in the air--could smell on him as he stood only a fraction of an inch from the barrier. Whenever Bonnie woke, he'd smell it on her too.

"I'm going to destroy you," Tyler grumbled low in his throat.

Klaus met his eyes and saw that he intended to do so. The thought made him laugh out loud. Poor puppy. Poor arrogant, annoying, insolent little puppy.

"Yes, well I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. See not only can I _not_ be killed but even if I _could_ , it wouldn't be by a newborn whelp."

Tyler rammed into the barrier and bounced off.

"Fuck you!"

His display was rather amusing. Klaus couldn't help but to toy with him.

"Yes, fuck me. Might I suggest you run that by Bonnie first?"

"She's MINE!"

Were he not in a placated mood he would have the boy's tongue for that remark. Instead he took a page out of his older brother's book of condescension.

"Control yourself, Tyler. Really. Must you behave like a savage beast?"

His Elijah-esque tone had the desired effect and the teen wolf flipped.

"I'll show you savage when I rip your heart out!"

Klaus watched him fight with the barrier for a while, enjoying the boy's misery before glancing over to his vampire companion. She was still staring at him with the strangest look on her face. Adoration. Like she was in awe of him, almost like she worshipped him or something. Odd. But understandable. He was a rather dashing chap, if he did say so himself- especially in his birthday suit. Past lovers had all swooned at the sight of his (ahem) _substantial_ endowment. Inherited from his wolf side, he presumed. Bathing with his brothers as a child it wasn't hard to notice the difference. Probably one of the reasons Mikael hated him so much.

Other emotions seemed to swirl through the girl's eyes as well but he didn't care enough to explore. His mate was inside sleeping. Her eyes were the only eyes that mattered.

"Enough," he finally reprimanded, his attention back on Tyler.

"Bonnie is in the back resting and I won't have you disturbing her. She's had a _very busy_ afternoon."

Tyler snarled at that and resumed his battle with the barrier.

As if hearing her name had woken her, Klaus heard his mate stirring. He felt himself warm up as she peeked around the corner almost shyly.

"What's going on out here?"

She mumbled some Latin and the place lit up. He saw her eyes widen at the two visitors outside the barrier.

"Tyler? C-Caroline?"

She almost started forward, then glanced down at herself and backed away. She, like him, was still stark naked.

"Bonnie?"

Tyler froze, his nose twitching as he stared at her. The gold in his eyes remained, but the murder there was fading into something else.

 _He can smell me all over her. Even from here. Now he knows she's mine._

All who drew near would smell his protection on Bonnie. All would know who she belonged to.

"Um, give me a minute," Bonnie called out before disappearing around the corner again.

Tyler stared after her even as Caroline continued staring at Klaus. He raised an eyebrow at her, slightly annoyed now. Something about the way she was gawking at him...

He started to remark on how she should shut her trap before the flies got in when he heard his mate's whisper.

"Klaus!"

Her heart rate was slightly elevated. He'd better handle this. Leaving both their visitors without a second thought, he met his beloved in the back. She stood, her arms crossed under her delectable nude breasts with an irritated look on her face.

"You tore off my clothes! Now what am I supposed to wear? I can't go out there like this!"

For emphasis she kneeled down and grasped the remnants of her shirt before angrily tossing it at him. Despite her displeasure, he couldn't help but to grin as he caught it.

"I don't recall hearing any complaints when I was ripping it off you."

She snapped her tongue at him.

"Not funny!"

He begged to differ. But seeing as she did have a point about her nudity (he'd kill that little Lockwood pup if he _ever_ set eyes on his Bonnie's naked glory) Klaus offered a solution.

"If modesty is your concern I may have left some blankets around here somewhere. That might do until I get you back to the cabin. I'm sure I have something more suitable there."

She blinked at him.

"You have blankets in here? Why?"

He hated to lie to his mate, but somehow admitting to her one of his previous schemes to force Elena to donate her blood to his cause wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. A few sheets and blankets, a few matches, a couple of hostages suffocating in a cave with their only exit blocked off unless Elena gave in... No, he wouldn't tell her that. It didn't matter anyway. He'd abandoned the plan for a better one. And he'd gotten what he wanted--Elena's blood, his curse lifted. And now he had Bonnie as his mate. Always and forever.

"Camping," he joked, moving to find the forgotten linens.

They'd been here for over a month now but they'd have to do. He was _not_ going to allow another man to see his woman's nakedness. He grabbed the cleanest sheet, it had been tossed on top of the others and brought it to her. As he approached he noticed her eyes traveling down his body in appreciation. So she liked what she saw.

When she realized she'd been caught, Bonnie's face quickly blushed and she averted her gaze. He had to chuckle lightly at her shyness.

"No need to hide your admiration, Love. You can look at my body all you like."

He stopped just a breath away from her, leaned down to whisper against her ear.

"It's all yours now. My mate."

She flushed even more. He stepped back, allowing her a better view. He was pretty open about these matters and would like for her to be comfortable enough to be open with him too. The young witch kept her eyes on the wall. But after a moment she did look at him again. He heard her heart skip.

"Um..." she swallowed.

He smirked smugly. Yea, he knew.

Bonnie was biting her lip when she seemed to catch herself.

"Caroline and Tyler are out there," she snapped out of her trance.

He didn't give a damn about those two, he'd much rather continue with her appraisal.

"And?"

Bonnie stepped over and snatched the sheet.

"And don't even think of trying to get anything started with two of my friends, who both have super hearing by the way, standing right there."

When she attempted to wrap herself, he took the pale blue fabric and nudged her arm up. Confused, she complied and he managed to drape it around her like a toga. Once finished, he gave her a chance to inspect his work, which of course he knew was flawless. He'd been undressing women for a thousand years. He knew a thing or two about re-dressing one.

He was pleased when she sighed an approving "hm."

Bonnie then began combing her fingers through her hair. He watched her, noting that she was growing nervous.

"Do I look decent?" she asked him, "I mean not like I just had sex in the back of a cave with a hybrid?"

He reached over and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked like a goddess.

"You look ravishing... Just like you had sex with _the_ hybrid."

He couldn't help it. She was cute when annoyed. Bonnie slapped his arm at the remark but he knew it was more out of anxiety than anger. She was worried about her friends, he gathered. She was always worried about them.

"Hey," he caught her chin gently with his hand.

When she looked up at him he could feel her angst.

"I won't kill them, Bonnie. I gave you my word."

He never went back on his word. She shook her head.

"No, I believe you. I don't know why, but I do."

His mate trusted him. That was good.

"It's not that, it's just...you tried to sacrifice Tyler and Caroline a month ago. I can't just go out there and tell them that we..."

She gestured between them.

"You don't have to tell them, they already know, Love. Vampire, werewolf remember?"

Let the little curr sniff that.

Bonnie covered her face briefly, as if it had just now dawned on her.

"Oh god."

When her hands dropped down, he leaned further, pressing his forehead to hers. She shut her eyes and he gave her a moment just to feel him close. His mate sighed audibly.

"How do you do that?" she whispered.

He nuzzled his nose into hers.

"Do what, Love?"

"Make me feel so...at peace."

He smiled against her lips before taking a long and sensual kiss.

"I'm your mate, Bonnie. It's what I do."

She seemed to accept that and he was glad that she did. After her initial reaction he'd been concerned that she might not accept him. Nothing in all his years had ever cut him deeper than _that_ pain.

"I, um guess I'd better go face them," she said quietly.

"I'll be at your side the entire time," Klaus promised.

He only pulled away enough to give her space to walk toward her friends. As she started he stayed true and remained at her side. But before they'd made it back around the bend Bonnie halted in her tracks. She turned to him and he saw disapproval on her angelic face.

"Umm, I know you're not going out there like _that."_

She motioned toward his body. Baffled, he glanced down at himself.

"What?"

"You're still naked!"

"So?"

He'd been naked all this time.

"So, you can't just parade around my friends like that," Bonnie scolded.

When one lived as long as he had, nudity was no big deal.

"I assure you, Love, I don't have anything either of those two haven't seen before. Though I'm sure they haven't encountered one of my size-"

"Just cover yourself up, okay!" she was blushing again.

Klaus couldn't stop his knowing smirk as once again she glanced his body over. Well _she_ certainly hadn't encountered one of his size before him.

 _I'm the only man she's ever been with. The only man she'll ever know._

That swelled a possessive pride in his chest like nothing else.

 _Mine._

"If it bothers you that much," he chuckled, finding another sheet to appease her.

He was less particular about the way he dressed himself, opting to tear it into quarters before wrapping it around his waist like a kilt. Once secured he met Bonnie with a crooked smile and she annoyedly rolled her eyes. Then together, they made their way around the corner toward the barrier and her stupid little friends.

O--O

She smelled different. Tyler noticed it right away. While her scent was still arousing, still made him horny, he no longer felt the uncontrollable urge to fuck her into oblivion. He could see Bonnie now, yes beautiful, yes smelling hella good but...she was Bonnie again.

"You smell different," he blurted, confused.

It was like the haze had cleared away.

"You smell like him."

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

Klaus was all smiles.

"I... um..." Bonnie was ringing her hands nervously.

He couldn't help it, he began to sniff around, using every bit of his wolf senses. Something was off. It didn't make sense. How could she smell different yet the same?

"You..."

 _Mate?_

But his mating instinct, his wolf was sensing a drastic change. It was dying down, no longer driven to claim her. Something about her scent...

"So you're really mated to Klaus?" Caroline blurted.

Tyler felt another hit to the gut as he heard Bonnie's heart rate quicken.

"Mated to--?" he didn't understand.

She was supposed to be his. He'd been sure of it moments ago. But now she didn't smell like his. She didn't feel like his.

"You can smell it, yes?" that goddamned hybrid and his haughty ass grin.

Again Tyler had to sniff the air, to understand what was happening.

"You don't smell the same. I mean you do but you..."

Klaus's odor more than coated her. It was like it was attached to her. He couldn't understand why but he felt a feeling of permanence there. The hybrid's stench wasn't going to wash off.

He stared between the two, trying to comprehend.

 _Mated._

He'd never actually encountered mated wolves before. His uncle Mason hadn't been mated to Jules though based off the little time he'd spent with her, Tyler was sure that she would have been more than receptive. Maybe some day they would have been.

If he was honest with himself, he didn't know much about wolf mating matters. Mason hadn't reached that point, thus couldn't leave him any clues before his demise. And Jules had died too quickly. He was lucky to have had phasing explained to him. But as far as mating, particularly with this Bonnie thing, he'd been going purely off of instinct.

That instinct was telling him now that she was no longer his to claim. Based off her scent alone. Confused, he took one last look at her. And noticed a mark on her neck. Confusion gave way to anger as he realized the scar's origin.

"You fucking bit her?!?!"

Hybrid son of a bitch! He must have taken advantage of her momentary weakness. She'd been pretty much passed out when he'd carried her away earlier.

"What, you saw you were trapped and wanted a snack?"

"You might want to look a little closer, whelp," the Original remarked.

Tyler growled in response. He noticed Bonnie trying to cover the bite but that asshole mate of hers brushed her hair aside. The bastard actually wanted to display his cruelty.

Bonnie, to her credit actually slapped his hand. But there was something about the bite that bothered Tyler. He attempted to get closer, pressing against the barrier for a better view, a better understanding.

"What did you do?" he needed to know.

"It's obvious what they did," Caroline's two-cents.

He'd forgotten that she was even there.

"You forced yourself on her!" Tyler reasoned.

He'd found her weakened by the spell, bitten her and taken advantage. Bonnie would never willingly submit to Klaus Mikaelson!

The damn hybrid had the nerve to growl at him.

"As if I'd ever have to resort to that."

Tyler focused his attention on his friend, concern mingled with other confusing emotions.

"Bonnie, you okay?"

Before she could answer, Klaus actually snatched her to him. As if she was his to keep from Tyler. As if he owned her.

"Of course she's okay. She's with me. Her _mate_."

That stung. Tyler found he had no retort for the blow. Again he could smell the truth in the air--on Bonnie. He saw her pull away and she and Klaus began some heated exchange but a hand on his shoulder turned him around. He saw Caroline, staring at him with an angry conviction.

Memories of the day, of how he'd treated her ever since he'd taken in Bonnie's sweet aroma stabbed him with guilt. Caroline was supposed to be his. He'd been sure of it up until this afternoon.

"Um, Care...I..." but what could he say after calling her an undead thing? After pushing her aside for her best friend.

"You have to kill Klaus, Tyler."

He blinked.

"What?"

But she turned her attention back to the two behind the barrier.

"Bonnie, we need your help. It's Matt. Damon drained him and we need your magic!"

Bonnie dropped her conversation to turn their way.

"What?! When? Why are you just now saying something?"

Now that she brought it up, Tyler noticed Matt's blood staining Caroline's shirt.

 _But I saw Matt. He let me out of that cell._

Something wasn't adding up. He looked to Caroline but she was glaring at Klaus again.

Bonnie spoke, stealing his attention.

"I'm going to trust you to keep your word," she was speaking to Klaus.

When the both of them glanced his way, Tyler got the feeling that whatever word she spoke of had to do with him.

The Original nodded solemnly and the three of them watched as Bonnie lifted the spell. With or without the desperation of his heat, Tyler couldn't help to note the strength in the witch. As she recited the words, he could feel her magic spreading throughout. Its power, god did it call to him. His wolf both marveled and mourned at the same time the loss of the chance for such a mate. It knew she would never be his.

He glanced at Caroline, wondering if after all of this she would still take him back. Wondering if after having a taste of what an Earth witch had to offer he would even want her back. He knew that he cared for her but his wolf craved something more. Something alive. His eyes went back to Bonnie.

 _Something like her._

He registered a low growl from the Original bastard but ignored it as he watched Bonnie dissolve the barrier. When she finished, her breathing fluttered and Klaus had to catch her when she stumbled.

"I'm fine," she bravely assured everyone in the cave.

"Just a little winded. It takes a lot of magic to seal in an Original and break the spell in the same day."

The look of pride on that hybrid's face made Tyler want to vomit.

"A feat only you could pull off, Love."

 _Fucking gag!_

Caroline's expression mirrored what Tyler was feeling. Disgust, hatred. He couldn't blame her as he watched his rival feeding Bonnie his blood.

 _You have to kill Klaus, Tyler._

"Come on, we have to get to Matt," the vampire rushed.

He had to kill Klaus.

Bonnie was righting herself. Caroline was taking her free shoulder. Klaus was still holding her despite her reassurances. Tyler zeroed in on the half dressed hybrid who had stolen his chance at the perfect mate.

" _You have to kill Klaus, Tyler._ "

He had to kill Klaus.

 _I have to kill Klaus._

With everything his wolf had, he lunged.

O--O

She'd never been afraid of her friends before. But as Bonnie made her way up front fear gripped her. She'd done two things today in this very cave that could destroy her relationships forever. Two things involving wolves.

Tyler was the first person she saw as he stood closest to the barrier. His eyes widened the second they made contact and she noticed a change. He was no longer raging, screaming professions of her being his. Instead confusion filled those eyes and he stared as if he were trying to figure something out.

"You smell different."

His first words to her.

"I...um..."

 _Yea, I'm sure I smell like wolf sex. I know._

He jerked his nose about, just like a canine, attempting to get a better sniff she was sure.

"You..." but he didn't seem to know what he was trying to say.

She was surprised that it wasn't the word _mine._ The last time she'd seen him, he'd been in an uproar. He was much calmer now, too perplexed to be combative. Not that she was complaining, she was mostly relieved at the change as Caroline was standing right behind him.

Caroline.

She couldn't dare to face her friend after what had happened only a few feet away with Tyler earlier. As a reminder, Bonnie could still see Damon's discarded shirt from the corner of her eye. Soiled in the evidence of her impropriety. As Klaus had pointed out, her friends could smell what had gone on. She honestly hoped that the scents she and Klaus had created would overpower what she had with Tyler but with vampire noses that wasn't likely. Which meant Caroline could smell it too.

Of course, there was no way to differentiate Bonnie's hybrid sex smell from Bonnie's wolf handjob smell unless she actually sniffed the shirt. She could smell Tyler's release in the air but there was no way to know that Bonnie's hand had pumped it out of him without the shirt. Maybe he'd jerked himself off...

But if there was anything Bonnie couldn't do it was look her friend in the eye everyday and carry that lie. It was one thing to keep the library incident from her, that hadn't been Tyler's or her fault but the handjob? She had consciously done that to him. She had taken him when he was under his heat, unable to think for himself. She hadn't even given him a choice. Guilt once again took her.

Caroline cleared her throat.

"So, you're really mated to Klaus."

Bonnie blinked at her candor. Before she could process it, Tyler seemed to choke on those words.

"Mated to--?"

He stared between Bonnie and Klaus, looking lost. He was struggling with something, it was obvious.

"You can smell it, yes?" Klaus sounded too happy to reply.

She wanted to give him a look to say _b_ _ehave_ but she couldn't take her eyes off Tyler. He wasn't reacting at all the way she'd thought he would. It confused her.

Tyler was sniffing again.

"You don't smell the same. I mean you do but you..."

He looked at Klaus. Then back to her. Then to Klaus. Then back to her. That was when he caught sight of her neck.

"You fucking bit her?!?!"

Bonnie had forgotten about the mark. Self-consciously she brushed her hair over it. It was bad enough to imagine their reaction at her and Klaus having (spectacular) sex but to know that they were mated...she was still struggling with that herself.

"What, you saw you were trapped and wanted a snack?" Tyler railed.

"You might want to look a little closer, whelp," Klaus moved her hair off of her shoulder just as quickly as she'd hidden the mark.

Bonnie smacked his hand in reprimand but she was already exposed. Tyler pressed into the barrier, studying the mark with intensity.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

Uncomfortable and feeling on display, Bonnie covered it once again. She saw Klaus bristle at her action but didn't much care. She didn't like how he was using her to antagonize her friend.

"It's obvious what they did," Caroline remarked with bitterness.

Her tone was what hurt. She was clearly pissed about the coupling with their enemy. Bonnie coughed still not facing her best friend.

"You forced yourself on her!" Tyler accused.

Klaus growled in offense.

"As if I'd ever have to resort to that."

"Bonnie, are you okay?" her wolf friend asked.

The fact that it wasn't Caroline asking showed how angry she must be. She was probably feeling betrayed as well. After what Klaus had put them all through.

"Of course she's okay," Klaus remarked, yanking her into his side possessively.

"She's with me. Her _mate_."

That was enough. The petty competition he had with Tyler had to end. Irritated, she pulled away.

"Just stop it, okay! I'm not some door prize you can show off to piss off other wolves. They know what we did, you don't have to rub it in."

The Original didn't care for her outburst.

"You're my mate, Bonnie. I can rub it in or out in any way I see fit."

Her body shivered at the innuendo, remembering exactly how well he could do that. His satisfied smirk at her reaction caused her to snap back.

"I never asked to be your mate, or did you forget that?"

For a second she could swear she saw him wince. As if she'd slapped him. As if her words had actually hurt him. She paused, unsure how to feel about that. Remorse reared its head but her pride slapped it down.

 _Well I didn't tell him to bite me._

The second of vulnerability was over as soon as it came and any semblance of hurt gave way to the anger she was used to seeing in him.

"Do you have any idea how many women would throw themselves over a cliff to be with me?" the Original barked.

"How many women would and have sacrificed themselves for me?"

Bonnie crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Then why don't you go mate one of them," she threw his way.

She braced herself for his response when Caroline interrupted.

"Bonnie, we need your help. It's Matt. Damon drained him and we need your magic!"

Instantly her quarrel was forgotten, Bonnie's concern now on saving her friend.

"What?! When? Why are you just now saying something?"

She had to get to Matt. In order to do so, she would have to remove the barrier, breaking the spell that she'd exhausted herself putting up only hours ago.

Unleashing her phasing hybrid mate on the town.

Their eyes locked and he seemed to understand her concern.

"I'm trusting you to keep your word," she stated.

They both glanced over at Tyler. He'd sworn not to kill the young wolf. Only when Klaus nodded the affirmation did she feel safe enough to proceed. Like the first time, it took a lot out of her and she lost her balance. She couldn't ignore the pleasant hum in her soul when the hybrid caught her in his arms. The sense of security and... other things he stirred inside her.

 _Oh my god. I think I actually like him._

She didn't have time to dwell on the revelation. He was offering his bleeding wrist. She was drinking. Then Caroline was rushing them. Matt needed her help. Her best friend took her shoulder and suddenly Bonnie felt a chill.

Something wasn't right with Caroline.

She had just enough time to gasp at discovery before Tyler launched his attack on Klaus.

"Tyler no!"

She turned to the melee just as cold, unCaroline-like hands gripped her neck, ready to snap.


	19. Jealous

She knew the second she touched the Bennett witch that the jig would be up. Greta curved Caroline's features into a sly grin as Bonnie gasped. The reaction was lost, however when Tyler leaped onto Klaus.

The Original caught him easily but the momentum caused them both to fall away into the cave wall. Distracted, Bonnie screamed at them.

"Tyler no!"

Greta seized the opportunity to catch her off guard. Just as Damon Salvatore had done a month ago, she utilized Caroline's vampire strength in an attempt to snap her rival's neck.

But something went wrong.

Just as she prepared to twist, a wave of magic burst from the witch, sending her flying backward. She hit the wall, causing stray rock and dust to come tumbling in her wake. On the ground, she glared up to find Bonnie staring, seemingly just as shocked as she was. Then the witch seemed to catch herself and her expression changed.

"Who are you? Because you damn sure aren't Caroline!"

 _Goddamnit she's fast!_

The witch's eyes had been on Klaus and Tyler yet she'd managed to thwart the attack. Like she had eyes in the back of her head or something.

 _I almost had her!_

Furious at the near miss, Greta crawled to her feet.

"I'm the one who should be mated to Klaus instead of you," she spat.

"The one who's given up more for that man than you're ungrateful ass ever could!"

Bonnie stared at her, an incredulous look on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

If she were a wolf she would have growled at the Bennett bitch.

"You have a nasty habit of touching other women's wolves, Bonnie Bennett. First your best friend's--"

she saw Bonnie bristle--

"--then mine. Well Caroline and I are going to teach you a lesson on touching things that don't belong to you."

She flexed her vampire muscle, cracked her neck to each side, ready to strike. She'd rip that wolf-stealer's throat out.

But the cocky do-gooder didn't seem intimidated. She seemed miffed. Instead of shrinking back, she stood firm. Green eyes narrowed on her, full of an angry resilience that Greta wasn't expecting to see.

"You're going to get out of my friend's body. And you're going to go right back to the Hell you crawled out of. Whoever you are."

She was squaring off. Greta grit Caroline's teeth at her.

"You still don't know who I am, do you?" she taunted, feeling smarter than her opponent.

 _She really has no clue._

Bonnie sent her a look of sheer confidence as she replied.

"Someone irrelevant enough to go through all of this trouble for a man who doesn't seem to know you either."

That did it! All of her rage flew into her attack as she vampsed toward the young witch. But before she could strike her, a pain ripped through her brain, so intense she fell flat on her back. She screamed outloud. It was too much!

"Get out of my friend, now!"

If she could respond she'd curse that Bennett and swear never to leave her comfy vampire dwelling but all she could do was cry out. She'd never missed her own magic more than she did right now. If only she had the chance to face off with this novice, witch to witch. She'd spell her into the ground!

But vampires couldn't use magic. And the only living vessel in the vicinity was a werewolf who couldn't use it either. So she was stuck.

"Fine, if you don't want to leave I'll just evict you," she heard Bonnie saying over her pain.

Latin words she recognized as an exorcism spell sounded.

 _No! Esther help me!_

But Esther's spell could only tie her to a host. It couldn't bring her magic. And it couldn't save her from it either. Which meant if she didn't do something, she would be back on the Otherside. And Bonnie would be free to be mated to Klaus.

 _My Klaus!_

She couldn't allow that.

 _Her weakness is her friends._

Klaus had used them to get to Bonnie. She could as well. But Matt, the powerless one was not here. And Tyler was preoccupied with getting his ass handed to him by a heated hybrid. Caroline was the only friend within her grasp. Caroline, the best friend whom her guilty eyes had barely been able to face this entire time.

The ditzy blond would be the opening she needed.

But not if she continued with that exorcism.

"Bonnie stop!" Caroline's voice screamed.

"It's me!"

Though she knew Bonnie was smarter than that, she also knew that the sappy heart of hers wouldn't chance it with her friends. She would literally do anything for them. That would be her downfall.

She was right. Bonnie briefly paused, cutting off the aneurysm.

"Care?"

It was all the time the spirit needed. Still stumbling in aftershock, Greta summoned all of Caroline's remaining strength to make her getaway. Before Bonnie could stop her, she vampsped through the exit, out of the cave and into the warm sunlight.

Well this plan had been a waste! There went her opportunity! The element of surprise was now lost! She would need a new plan if she wanted Bonnie dead by the full moon. And after this epic failure she would need a new body.

Feeling vengeful, Greta glanced up at the sky. The sun hadn't quite set yet.

 _She thinks I'm irrelevant does she?_

She could feel the fear in the back of Caroline's mind.

 _She thinks she can take from me then mock me?_

Caroline was desperately trying to take control back but she wasn't strong enough. Even in the afterlife witch souls possessed something more than mere human. And ultimately this Caroline was a simple human whose body was afflicted by Esther's curse. Her soul hadn't the power to take on Greta's.

 _If she's taken him from me, it's only fair that I take someone from her._

She eyed the daylight ring on the vampire's finger.

 _Good bye sweet Caroline. See you on the otherside._

With that she removed the ring and chucked it as far as her vampire strength could throw it. The flames immediately engulfed her and she felt the agony of the heat. Caroline fell to her knees just as Greta exited her body. The blond was too weak to make it back into the cave.

She screamed her pain into the day-lit sky.

And Greta laughed viciously, watching Bonnie's best friend crumple to the ground, totally consumed by the fire.

0_0

He wanted to kill him. For touching his mate earlier, for challenging him, for coming at him now when it was quite clear who the true alpha was amongst the two. But Klaus had given Bonnie his word. Tyler Lockwood would live for a very long time.

It was for his mate's sake and her sake alone that he continued to toy with the pup, giving him enough of a beating to slow him down but not do lethal damage. Even when his wolf demanded to do so.

 _Kill the welp!_

Mate wouldn't like that.

 _Make him submit!_

That should be permissible.

His patience run out, Klaus took the teen by his throat and pinned him to the wall. Tyler fought, his eyes shifting to gold in his heat but Klaus's flashed the same as he growled in domination. The time for play was over. He _would_ submit and end this insolence once and for all.

"Submit, pup."

The young wolf fought harder.

Klaus unleashed another growl and gnashed his teeth the same. Briefly he noted a change in his lessor, Tyler's wolf knew who was in charge here, but the human side of him was a stubborn brat. He was fighting his nature in the name of pride.

 _Kill him. Show him I am alpha!_

But Bonnie...

 _He must submit!_

The heat took him again and Klaus was seeing red. Everything in his being demanded to take the teen down, make him know his proper place. There was no wolf stronger, no wolf higher than he. No one could challenge him and live!

Klaus leaned closer to Tyler, his last warning.

"SUBMIT!"

His fangs were ready to bite. To humble the arrogant teen when the wolves were suddenly thrust apart by a mystical force. Bonnie stepped between the two, her eyes disapproving.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" she scolded her mate.

Her eyes went to Tyler to inspect him for injury.

Klaus's wolf growled its discontent at seeing her care for another. Was she touching his wounds?!?!?!

"And you--what the hell is wrong with you, Tyler? Klaus could destroy you!"

The annoying cub didn't appreciate her statement.

"I have to kill Klaus," he barked.

The Original felt his heat flare further at the so-called threat. He was snarling now, the urge to rip into the little shit burning his soul.

"Don't be stupid, Klaus will tear you in half now stop trying to fight him!"

His mate slapped the younger wolf's shoulder in reproach. Klaus had to admit, he liked that she knew who was the stronger wolf. It appeased him but only a tad.

Tyler growled in response but he didn't move to touch Bonnie which was good for the both of them. Because if he laid one finger on her Klaus would shred him. And he had a feeling his mate would not be pleased with that.

"I have to kill Klaus!"

Again with the threat. The Original hybrid was reaching his limit. Everything in his nature screamed to destroy the dark haired brat. To tear him to minced meat, bit by ornery bit. He began pacing, regretting the promise he'd made to Bonnie about sparing him.

"Stop repeating that. You're not going to kill anybody," Bonnie remarked.

"Anyway we don't have time for this. We have to help Caroline--"

"I have to kill Klaus!"

That did it. That damn curr would learn not to threaten his betters. Especially not in front of said better's mate! Heat-blinded and fuming the Original vampsped toward him, ready to put on a hurting when Bonnie's hand shot out.

A barrier like the one before halted him in his steps.

"You promised Klaus!"

His mate was glaring his way. The look she directed toward him gave the hybrid pause.

 _Mate is unhappy._

He blinked, his rational mind warring with his animal.

"He keeps threatening me!" he finally defended.

Bonnie rolled her (beautiful) eyes.

"Don't you see he's compelled?" she snapped.

When Tyler tried to move around her she used her magic to pin him to the wall. He cursed out loud in response.

"Don't make excuses for him; he's a wolf, Bonnie. They're taught by their first turn to resist compulsion," he instructed his mate.

Though for him there had never been a need. His first turn had been after he'd become a vampire. And as an original he could not be compelled.

"And who was supposed to teach him, huh?" Bonnie snapped.

"His uncle died because Katherine was trying to get away from you, and you killed the only packmate he had when you broke your curse!"

That information actually surprised him. So nobody had been there to show the whelp anything? He'd at least thought that lady wolf would have educated him. Well that explained why he'd been so confused earlier, and the ridiculous comment he'd made about Bonnie's mating mark. The stupid curr had probably never even seen one before.

"So you're an orphan are you?" Klaus spoke to Tyler for the first time.

Strangely the knowledge of his ignorance calmed the Original a bit. He could almost feel sorry for the pup.

 _I might as well had been an orphan when I learned what I was_ , he recalled.

He'd certainly had no wolf guidance, given that he was the bastard result of his mother's affair. He'd never even learned who his biological father was.

Tyler responded to his comment with a growl.

"I don't need you defending me, Bonnie. I can handle myself!"

The teen tried to push off the wall but her magic was strong. Once again Klaus felt pride at his mate's ability. She was successfully holding the both of them off without even breaking a sweat.

The demonstration of her power was having an effect on him.

 _I would fuck her right here and now..._

"Can you break it?" her voice cut off his thoughts.

Klaus blinked, cursing his heat for momentarily distracting him.

"What?"

Bonnie gestured toward Tyler.

"The compulsion. The only way he'll stop attacking you is if we break the compulsion. You're an Original so I figure you're strong enough to override it. Right?"

There was hope in her eyes, hope that he'd fix it. He liked the idea of her having faith in him. His wolf revelled at the chance to flaunt his abilities and please his mate.

"I'm an Original, Love. I can do anything. Except die."

Tyler started to snarl as he came closer but Bonnie's spell kept him still. Klaus ignored his primal instinct to beat the pup into submission in favor of his instinct to please his mate. He stood before the teen, met his eyes head on. Tyler started to snap at him when he cut him off.

"Answer me, pup. Who told you to kill me?"

Tyler went lax under his spell.

"Caroline."

"She's not herself," Bonnie whispered.

"She's possessed."

Klaus noted her words as he continued with Tyler.

"Forget what Caroline told you to do. You will not attack me again...Is that clear?"

Tyler nodded.

"...I will not attack you..."

He could feel Bonnie close to him, watching him at work. Her proximity reminded him of their proximity not long ago and he almost licked his lips. It wasn't easy to keep his hands to himself when she still smelled so damn good.

Which reminded him...

"And you will answer another question for me," the hybrid added testily.

It had troubled him since before the mating. Bonnie touched his arm.

"Klaus what are you--"

"Earlier today, why did I smell your stench on Bonnie?"

She squeezed his arm and he could hear her heart rate skyrocket.

"Klaus stop! Tyler don't answer that!"

But her words could not discount his compulsion.

"I tried to fuck her but she gave me a handjob instead."

Bonnie gasped. Klaus's wolf raged inside but he kept it at bay for the moment.

"Did you see her unclothed?" spoke through clenched teeth.

"No."

Good.

"Klaus!"

"Do you still want to fuck her, Tyler?" he needed to know.

Bonnie was smacking his arm now.

"Stop! Release him or I swear to god--"

"Tell the truth, the whole truth."

Tyler answered.

"Yes, but I would never admit that to her."

Of course he still wanted to fuck her. Bonnie was the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls. But she was also _HIS._

"That's enough Klaus!" Bonnie had his arm again.

"Let him go!"

He'd better listen to her. His mate was upset. But there was just one more thing he needed to do.

"Tyler, you will _never_ touch Bonnie sexually again. _Ever_. If you even think of touching her or desiring her or jerking your little whelp dick to her you will see my face and hear my voice and know that she is _mine_!"

He released the compulsion then, ignoring the glare Bonnie was giving him. Klaus stepped away from the two to reel his animal back in. It demanded blood for what he'd just heard.

So he had not been the first man Bonnie had touched. With the heavy stench of semen and arousal earlier he'd suspected as much. But it still burned his blood to know that his mate had laid eyes on another wolf's cock. That said cock had touched what was his. Even if it was only her hand.

There would have to be consequences.

"What...what happened? Tyler shook his head, coming back to awareness.

'Where's Caroline?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the thought of the girl. She'd been rather annoying with the way she'd kept staring.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Bonnie glanced from wolf to wolf.

"She's possessed by a spirit. Klaus, you might remember her. Your dead girlfriend. Greta Martin."

That caught his attention.

"Greta? As in... _Greta_?"

He recalled the witch he'd recruited to help break his curse. She'd been young, not much older than Bonnie, powerful for her age. Totally into him. He hadn't minded the attention at the time, most of his dealings with witches seemed to spark an attraction. Or hatred, depending on the circumstance. But it was always a strong reaction on one side or the other.

With Greta it had definitely been an attraction. If he were honest, he'd exploited that for his own benefit. There had been flirting, caressing, seductive little kisses every now and then. He'd certainly found her appealing, physically and magically. But he'd never taken her to bed. That was the promise she looked forward to once she was successful in lifting his mother's curse.

Unfortunately for her, she was killed during the ceremony.

"Yes, that Greta," Bonnie remarked bitterly.

He was honestly astounded. How the hell had Greta managed to come back from the afterlife and possess a vampire? And why the hell would she compel a wolf cub to try to kill him?

"She isn't too happy about--" Bonnie gestured between the two of them.

He instantly felt a flair of protectiveness for his mate.

"She wants you, Klaus. Like fatal attraction wants you. She went on some tangent about how she was supposed to be your mate. She tried to use Caroline to kill me."

That set his wolf off. No one, _no one_ made an attempt on his mate's life. Former ally or not, he would destroy the dead witch.

"Wait so this whole time Caroline wasn't Caroline?" Tyler asked.

"Afraid not," Bonnie folded her arms.

"I should have noticed it. I mean she's my best friend. I don't know why I didn't..."

Klaus didn't give a damn who she was. She was a threat to Bonnie's life. Which meant she had to die. Again turning full reign to his wolf inside, he released a ferocious howl. Greta would hear it and know that she'd crossed a line. This was total war.

"Klaus wait--"

Bonnie was cut off by an agonized scream outside the cave. The smell of burning flesh hit him and he knew who it was.

"Caroline!" Tyler was off before anyone.

Bonnie followed after.

 _Greta's vacated her host_ , he put together, knowing the witch wasn't suicidal.

That of course wasn't good. Because now she could enter anyone. He caught up with his mate in time to find her hovering over her badly burned friend. Tyler had managed to drag her inside before she'd completely burned away.

"Caroline, oh god I'm so sorry," his mate was sobbing.

"If I'd figured it out sooner maybe we could have stopped her.

Tyler was distraught as well, on his knees cradling her. He didn't say anything but by the look on his face he clearly cared for her.

"She needs blood," Klaus offered his advice.

He couldn't stand to see Bonnie so upset.

When his mate moved her wrist toward the fallen vamp's mouth his wolf reacted.

"NO!"

He was holding her wrist before he knew it, keeping it away from her intended destination.

"I won't stand for anyone to draw your blood!"

Bonnie stared up at him, her stubborn chin defiant. She was going to argue, he could see as much but Tyler broke in.

"He's right. With this much damage she'd drain you. That would make you an easy target for Greta."

He stood, resting Caroline down carefully.

"I'll go find something for her."

Much to Klaus's dismay, Bonnie tried to snatch out of his grip. But with the attempt on her life he was on high alert. He refused to allow it. She rolled her eyes and turned to her friend.

"Look Ty, I know you're phasing but did you forget that you can't turn at will? How are you supposed to take an animal down in your human form with no weapons?"

He rolled his shoulders.

"I still have my strength and my speed. I'll break the damn thing's neck."

 _Cocky aren't we Little pup?_

Though to be fair, any self-respecting wolf would respond the same way. Even without fangs and claws they were stronger than the basic animals. The teen started off again.

"Tyler wait."

When she made a move to follow him, Klaus reflexively tightened his grip. The need to protect her overrode all else.

Bonnie noticed and again she attempted to free herself. When that didn't work she narrowed her eyes warningly.

"Klaus."

She didn't have to speak the threat. Experience had quickly taught him that his mate was not above using her magic on him. Remembering the strain it had caused her before and how she'd practically passed out, he decided to let her have this small victory. With Greta floating around, he couldn't allow her to be weakened. Besides, as long as Bonnie remained in his sight he could still keep her safe.

With much effort he forced himself to release her.

She gave a humph before standing to meet his young rival.

"If you go off alone, how do we know that she won't possess you?"

Klaus didn't like how close they were standing. Or the fact that Tyler was looking her in the eye.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? Caroline needs blood and mine would kill her. She can't drink yours or she might kill you. Who's left? Your hybrid daddy over there?"

Klaus curled his lip up at the dig. Perhaps it was the time he'd come up, perhaps it was his own "daddy issues" but he found that particular kink distasteful in the sack.

"He is not my daddy, that's gross!" Bonnie snapped.

"But..."

She turned thoughtfuly back to him and Klaus was instantly suspicious.

"Can an Original's blood help a vampire heal faster?"

Bloody hell. His responsibility was to protect his mate not her idiot friends.

"You want me to feed her my blood?" he noted incredulously.

This was an atypical request for a mate. Normally mates were a bit jealous, possessive, protective. The idea of another woman drinking from him should be an offense to her.

But what about this mating had actually been normal?

"She's my best friend," was Bonnie's response as if that made all the difference.

 _Her friends are beginning to be a fucking nuisance_ , he thought as he begrudgingly kneeled before the vampire and bit into his wrist.

Klaus placed it to Caroline's mouth and she suddenly jerked to latch on. Her drinking was desperate, as he'd expect in her state but she was too weak to do anything more than suck. He kept his wrist on her lips, feeling more than irritable at having to do so.

 _I don't even like her bloody friends._

But it made her happy. And he lived to make his mate happy. He could feel, however that Tyler wasn't very happy. The young wolf was tensing up, his testosterone flaring.

So he didn't like it when another man touched what he'd claimed did he? Well how about that. With a devious smirk Klaus glanced his way, prepared to rub it in his face when he noticed Bonnie. She'd moved beside him when he'd approached Caroline. She was still standing but her posture was a bit stiff. A frown marred her luscious lips and her brow was creased. Her eyes were on where his skin connected to her friend's lips.

Where Caroline drank greedily.

He listened to Bonnie's heartbeat and noted the slight elevation. Her pheromones were pumping something interesting.

Wait, was she...?

No, she couldn't be. This had been her idea in the first place. Why would she suggest it if she had a problem?

But he could smell it on her, the change in her body chemistry. And he could see the tension in her stance. Though it was subtle, not as blaring as her friend Tyler's, it was easily detectable to her mate. She was jealous.

An amusing idea came to him then.

After all of her carrying on with the wolf pup he despised, maybe she deserved a little bit of her own medicine. To see how she liked it when her mate catered to another. Sure to peep her from the corner of his eye, he rested his free hand on Caroline's head and began stroking her hair back.

Tyler immediately growled but it was Caroline's reaction that caught him. Still in a haze of pain she moaned at the comforting gesture. Bonnie's scent spiked but she didn't say anything.

Suppressing his smirk, Klaus continued his action. He had to admit he was loving the reactions from the two watching. He breathed in Bonnie's scent again, more than pleased. If she'd rejected him, truly rejected their mating then she wouldn't have responded this way. Which meant she actually did want him. Despite her antics in front of her friends, she actually did accept him as hers.

 _She is truly mine and I am hers forever._

Two desperate hands suddenly grasped his wrist, pulling it even closer into her mouth. Klaus blinked down at the rapidly healing vampire taking his blood. Her skin had returned, she would be fine to heal on her own now. But the power on his blood was like catnip to a vampire.

"That's enough."

Caroline didn't let go but squeezed harder. Her mind still lost. Under normal circumstances he would easily toss her away but Klaus was still enjoying his mate's reaction. He sighed dramatically, before turning it into a suggestive groan.

That was the final straw as Bonnie waved her hand and Caroline's hands were immediately at her sides. His mate sat on her knees, scooting him him away from the other woman with her own body weight.

He watched Bonnie's eyes land on his still bleeding wrist and her frown deepened.

"You should wrap that up," her voice was tight.

He was loving this side of her.

"I'm a vampire, Love. I heal fast."

She cleared her throat, he could see conflict in her. She probably wasn't used to being jealous. Given what the Donavan kid had told him, she'd been single for quite some time. Not to mention her relationship with the female sparking the emotion. Again, it had been Bonnie's idea for him to heal her friend in the first place.

"B-Bonnie?"

Caroline was awake, her voice drawing his Bonnie's attention. Klaus stood then, quite pleased with himself for the little provocation. The next time Bonnie tried to downplay their mating in front of her friends he'd be sure to remind her of how she'd behaved now.

He'd certainly enjoyed working her up. And that wolf brat too.

But playtime was over. Greta was here in the world of the living and she was trying to take away his mate. He would see the entire world destroyed before he ever allowed that to happen.

He would never lose his Bonnie.


	20. Discovery

She was searching out her next host when she heard his howl. A ferocious, blood-curdling, battle cry of a howl. Greta felt a mix of apprehension and desire as it caught her phantom ears. This was the alpha she knew and loved. The alpha she'd died to unleash.

 _He should've howled like that over me._

After Damon Salvatore had killed her. Klaus should have ended him on the spot, taken his entire family bloodline, right down to their pets. Vengeance was one of his specialties after all. Just ask Katherine Pierce.

 _What vengeance can he exact on me? I have nothing left for him to take. I denounced my family--my coven for him. He was my everything_.

And he'd already taken that and given it to a lessor witch.

Another wave of bitterness hit her and Greta wished she could turn around and claw that Bennett witch's eyes out. What made her so special anyway? Bonnie wasn't any better than her! Certainly not at the craft! The girl seemed to only be just discovering her powers. She was a fucking newbie!

Yet Klaus saw fit to mate _her_. To fight for _her_. To kill for _her_.

 _He didn't even try to avenge my death._

No, he hadn't laid a finger on Damon for what he'd done. In fact the hybrid had healed him from a wolf bite-- actually saved his life at Stefan's request! Leaving her murderer to continue to roam free, to live life having paid no recompense for his crime.

Until today. All Damon had to do was lust after Bonnie and Klaus had nearly ripped his throat out. Now he would finally die the slow and undignified death he deserved. But not for what he'd done to Greta. For what he'd merely _thought_ about doing to Bonnie.

That Klaus...where was his fucking loyalty?!?!

He needed to be punished. Losing his mate would certainly suffice, but now that the pair was aware of her mission that would make things more difficult. She could still pull it off she was sure, but she'd need to think of another plan. Another way to get close enough to make it happen. In the meantime, Klaus should feel some pain.

Besides Bonnie Bennett who else could she use to hurt her old love? Who else did he care for?

Family? His brother Elijah came to mind but Klaus had disposed of him not long after her demise. He never talked about his other siblings. Still, she knew enough to know that they were Originals like him and therefore untouchable. Not to mention they weren't wolves, therefore had no mate bond to exploit. They had no weaknesses.

 _Friends may be Bonnie's weakness, but Klaus doesn't keep friends._

No, he never let anyone too close. Only she had been allowed in his inner-circle at the time. And obviously losing her hadn't meant a thing to him. He didn't even seem to care for anyone aside from what use he could make of them. It didn't matter if they were human, witch or vampire...

Wait...vampire!

She wasn't sure why it hadn't occured to her before. There was one person--one _vampire_ that Klaus never seemed to want to end no matter how he challenged or disrespected the hybrid. One vampire that Klaus had actually done favors for even after said vampire had conspired with Bonnie to kill him at the ceremony. One vampire that the original actually did seem to take a liking to for some reason...

Greta thought of Caroline and how exhilarating it felt to have killed someone dear to Bonnie. Well this vampire Bonnie also cared for. And Klaus...he seemed to be fond enough not to kill him for his offenses. The Original would never show such mercy to another. Especially not today at his most volatile--his first heat.

A cruel idea popped into her mind and she quickly began to formulate a new plan. She would hit both Klaus _and_ Bonnie right where it hurt. And while Bonnie was distracted with mourning, she'd finish the bitch off for good!

And hey, as a bonus if Damon was still alive when she made her move, the eldest Salvatore would suffer one last time.

0_0

Caroline was alive. And for the moment, she was safe. Bonnie wasn't sure what she would have done if Greta had succeeded in killing her best friend. Well she knew what she would have done to Greta (sent her back to the deepest of Hells) but life without her bestie had never been an option. She and Caroline were planning to go to college together, along with Elena, and the three would be roomies. They would crush on professors and gripe about mid-terms and experience keg parties. Of course they'd graduate together, Elena would go on to med school, Caroline would probably become some big news anchor and she would go to grad school to follow in her Grams's steps and teach. Eventually they'd be in each other's weddings, watch each other give birth and...

 _Technically I'm already married._

If what Klaus said was true then he and Bonnie were wolf-married. Though she was sure that their mating wasn't recognizable in the court of law, it certainly meant that she was off the market for any other man. From now on it would be Klaus kissing her, holding her, breathing hotly against her ear. Could she live with that? With Klaus as a permanent fixture in her life?

"Here, let me."

Tyler was helping Caroline to her feet. The vampire accepted his assistance but once she'd gained her footing, she put a little space between them. Tyler's shoulders slumped in response.

When Caroline turned back to her, Bonnie noticed a trail of red down the corner of her mouth. Klaus's blood. She wasn't sure why but it just didn't sit well with her.

At all.

"You've got..." she touched her own mouth to signal to where she was referring.

Caroline followed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The last visible trace of her interaction with the hybrid was now gone. The absence of the reminder caused Bonnie to relax a little. But something inside her still felt the strange urge to slap someone.

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _Greta_ , she decided to tell herself. _This is all Greta._

Nevertheless, she found herself strategically standing between Caroline and Klaus.

 _To protect Caroline_ , she reasoned.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry! She was making me attack you. I couldn't stop!"

The vampire threw her arms around her and just like that the blood exchange was forgotten.

"I could see everything she was making me do. I could feel everything she was feeling inside me. It was horrible!"

Forgetting her discomfort a moment ago, Bonnie returned the hug.

"I know it wasn't you, Care. You don't have to apologize," she assured her.

"I'm just happy we were able to get to you in time. If you had died..." but she didn't want to finish.

The two girls held each other a moment longer, surprisingly with no interruptions. Then Caroline pulled away to look at her. There was a question in her eyes but she appeared hesitant to ask at the moment. Bonnie had a feeling that it would be too complicated to answer. Especially when Caroline blinked between her and Tyler.

"Umm, about what Greta said..." the young witch began.

Caroline shook her head.

"Later. After we get rid of that body stealing bitch. You know she had the audacity to call me a a twit!"

Klaus cleared his throat, summoning the both of their attention.

"And while you were sharing thoughts inside that head of yours did she say anything about how she'll attack next? Possibly who she might use this time?" he was all serious business.

All protective.

"She was just focused on hating Bonnie. And her crazy obsession with you, though god only knows why. She was going on about how she was supposed to be your mate and Bonnie not being able to keep her hands off other girls's wolves."

It wasn't only Bonnie who stiffened at that remark. Tyler looked away. Caroline straightened before continuing.

"She did mention something about an Esther? She was begging her for help when Bonnie tried to exorcise her."

At the mention of the name Klaus's entire body went rigid.

"Esther?"

Bonnie instantly felt the murder in his aura.

His eyes shifted gold as his fists clenched.

"Esther is behind this?"

His fangs dropped, black lines spreading under his eyes. Caroline also noticed his demeanor shift and took a step backward. Tyler instantly stepped up before her protectively.

"Who is Esther?" Bonnie was the only one brave enough to ask.

Hate-filled eyes glowed a brighter gold.

"Esther is the treacherous bitch responsible for my curse. She's my mother."

Bonnie blinked.

His mother?

"You have a mother?" Tyler sounded shocked.

Bonnie had to admit, it was hard to imagine Klaus with his mother. To picture him as a child, climbing trees and scraping his knees, whining when he had to take a bath. Behaving like a normal little boy. She tried to invision a woman who would raise the hybrid to be as he was now.

"Of course I have a mother, how do you think I came be?" the Original snapped.

Tyler shrugged.

"Thought you were spawned from Hell or something."

Bonnie was between them before Klaus could respond.

"Why would your mother be working with Greta? And why would she want her to kill me?" she diverted his attention.

Klaus glanced from Tyler to her and she wasn't sure if it was his heat or his past that had him literally trembling with rage.

"Because she's a spiteful witch, that's why! She never wanted to see me happy. Not even as a child when she'd let Michael--" his voice cut off into a menacing growl.

The closest she'd seen him to this level of rage was when he'd leaped through fire to try to kill Tyler for her hand. But at that time he'd been hormonal, consumed by his heat. Now, she had no idea how much of what she saw was actually due to his hormones versus his memories. Clearly he hadn't had the best childhood.

Of course if his mother was reaching out from beyond the grave to cause him harm then it was probably more than just a phasing wolf's temper turning him rabid. It was obvious the Mikaelsons had some familial issues. But what did that have to do with Greta or with Bonnie's life?

 _When an alpha takes a mate you become one... Should any harm befall that mate it would be worse than death..."_

Klaus's very own words after they'd mated. Bonnie gasped as the peices came together.

 _"If the alpha doesn't go insane he would surely take his own life."_

Suddenly it made sense. This wasn't about her. It wasn't even about Greta's jealousy. It was about hurting Klaus. Esther wanted to hit him in the only way he could actually be hit. Through his mating bond. But what would possess a mother to go so far to wound her own son?

"Greta's just a pawn, isn't she?" Bonnie murmured.

"Your mom is using her obsession with you to get her to kill your mate. Because she knows what will happen to you if..."

And she'd thought Klaus could be cruel!

"I won't let her take you from me," he snarled.

"I'll cross to the otherside myself and tear her apart! I'll destroy her soul until there's nothing left!"

He was practically foaming at the mouth. She should calm him.

"Klaus, listen you couldn't cross over unless you died--" she began.

"I don't care about dying! I'd die a thousand times to keep you safe!"

Bonnie felt the lethality in his aura. Her witch senses burned with his fury. It was palpable in the air and from the corner of her eye she even saw Tyler take a step back.

"Klaus."

She should be afraid, at the very least cautious as her friends were but another feeling was digging into Bonnie's chest as she watched her (mate) once--enemy losing it before her. What was it? Concern?

 _He's in pain._

Masked in anger--in full on fury but the emotion behind it all she could feel clear as day. This wasn't the first time his mother's actions had hurt him.

 _I don't want to see him hurt._

Forgetting the others behind her, Bonnie reached to cup his burning hot cheek with her palm. Instantly there was a change, the lethal heir dwindling down to a calmer storm. Klaus actually sighed, his black veins fading as he did so. Intense golden irises stared into her and she could feel the raw emotion behind them.

 _It's true. Everything he said about the mating bond is true._

There was no mistaking the emotion blaring back at her.

"No one is going to die," she assured him.

"Not me and certainly not you, got it? I won't allow it. We will beat Greta. And we will beat Esther. But we will do it _t_ _ogether_ , okay?"

He stared at her for a moment, unfiltered and honest before opening his mouth to speak. His fangs were still descended but he had calmed significantly.

"Together," he repeated, his voice gruff with the transition.

Bonnie nodded before pressing herself into him in an embrace. His arms wrapped around her instantly and she breathed into his heated chest. His skin was like a furnace, exposed and hot. Reminding her that neither of them were wearing proper clothing.

"We need to get out of here and we need to get dressed," she finally whispered.

Klaus was calm enough to agree.

"I have extra clothes at the cabin."

His arms slid up and down her back before they parted.

"Great, we can get dressed and I can grab my grimoire from the car. I'm sure Grams has something in there about dealing with witch ghosts."

She'd been on her way to Stefan's with the book when she'd gotten the call from Matt.

They turned to exit the cave when they noticed Caroline standing back. Bonnie remembered then that she no longer had her daylight ring. She couldn't go out in the sun.

"Don't worry Care, I can find it," Bonnie assured her friend.

"My own magic created it. I can sense it with--"

"We don't have time for that," Klaus was halfway out of the entrance.

"Greta is already making her next move, I assure you. We need to find her and end her."

Bonnie spun on him, ready to vehemently object.

"He's right," Caroline agreed, shocking everyone in the cave.

"She threw it pretty far. By the time you find it Greta could be in the next person. Making them do god knows what."

"But what about you?" Bonnie argued.

She refused to leave her friend vulnerable.

"What if she comes back to finish you off?"

Tyler seemed to agree with Bonnie.

"If we can get that ring then we need to get it," he told her.

"Why so she can just possess me and make me take it off again? Or worse, possess one of you and make you rip it off? You guys don't get how much she hates Bonnie. You guys didn't feel how much she wants her to suffer."

Her eyes were adamant when they met Bonnie's.

"She possessed me to get to you. She burned me alive to make you hurt. She'll do the same thing to Tyler or Elena or anyone you care about that's near you. You need to go finish her before she gets that chance."

As painful as it was to leave her, Bonnie knew she was right. The one thing she couldn't take was to see another friend suffer the way she'd seen Caroline. Burned all over and barely conscious. If Klaus hadn't fed her...

 _T_ _he image of her friend moaning as Klaus had stroked her hair back, feeding her his blood directly from the vein..._

At the reminder Bonnie suddenly noticed Caroline's appearance. Her clothes had barely survived the attack. Her jeans were charred with pieces missing and her shirt was tattered black flakes. With her damaged bra visible, she was pretty much shirtless.

 _Caroline grasping his wrist, eager for more._ _Klaus closing his eyes and moaning._

"Tyler, stay with her. Klaus and I will handle Greta."

With that she took her mate's arm and yanked him toward the outside woods.


	21. Plan B

Damon felt like absolute shit. Dizzy, disoriented and nauseous like nobody's business, he crawled out of bed and made his way down to the only place he could think of. The place where he kept the bourbon. There, in the den he found his brother lying unconscious on the floor with his neck turned awkwardly. Clearly broken.

"Again...tchh!"

Stefan needed to seriously up his game. There was no reason anyone should get the jump on a hundred sixty year old vampire so often. Especially not in one day. Wobbling on his feet, Damon plopped down on the sofa and watched his brother.

 _Wait wasn't somebody here?_

The scent of human blood on his own lips caused the vampire to blink. He'd had a snack. Hadn't he? At the thought his fangs dropped. He was so thirsty and nauseous at the same time.

 _I've been here before._

A month ago. The night Klaus had broken his curse. The night Tyler Lockwood had bitten him. Memories of the day's events slowly began to penetrate his haze and he recalled when the hybrid himself had torn into his throat. Klaus had bitten him in the caves. Before taking Bonnie and...

"Oh shit."

He rolled on his side and coughed up blood all over the carpet. Well the worst had happened. For starters, it was pretty clear Klaus wouldn't be giving him the antidote to his own bite. Especially while he was in the midst of his bitchy wolfheat. The horny dog was probably getting in another round with his new mate right now.

Which brought Damon to the next dilemma. Bonnie. He'd heard them in the cave. He knew what they'd done. Contrary to what he and Stefan had feared, Klaus hadn't forced himself on her. She'd consented to the hybrid and made that consent pretty clear if he recalled the noises. They'd mated. He knew enough about wolves to know they mated for life so there would be no going back for the witch.

What the hell to do now?

His vampiric hearing picked up some movement from the cellar stairs. Damon tried to sit up as he saw Matt Donavan appear in the doorway.

"What did you do to Stefan?" the teen immediately accused.

Damon glared the best he could. He was feeling weak now. He hated being at such a disadvantage in front of a human. Especially Donavan.

 _Maybe if I have a sip, I'll feel a little stronger._

"You really think I'd attack my own brother?" he snapped defensively.

Donavan gave him a skeptical look.

Okay, he would and had plenty of times before but he'd had good reason.

"I didn't do anything. I found him like this."

The teen dropped to his knees trying to rouse Stefan.

"We have trouble! Some witch ghost is after Bonnie!"

Damon managed to sit up.

"What?"

Everything was swirling. Matt was speaking frantically, shaking Stefan's body but all he was able to make out was one name. Greta.

"Didn't I kill her?"

Matt glared over at him and said some more angry words but his image began to bleed into a memory.

 _It was dark, Elena and Jenna surrounded by flames. Jenna's body a corpse. Jewels dead as well. Elena unmoving on the ground. Stefan staked in the back beside her. A slender witch of cafe a lait complexion and mildly curly hair wearing a look of sheer worship as she watched his blond enemy in the distance._

 _"I can feel it..." the Original was saying._

 _He was waiting for the signal. For Bonnie to start the spell._ _Latin words sounded and Klaus was flung off by the power of the Bennett witch. Before Klaus's witch--Greta could retaliate Damon creeped up from behind and snapped her pretty little neck._

"...hadn't killed me in the first place. This is all your fault!"

Damon blinked before he felt his throat convulse and more blood spewed out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt's eyes widened.

There was no use trying to hide it.

"Klaus...bit me."

He missed the teen's reaction as he became preoccupied in a fit of coughing. Once it passed, he found Stefan placed in the chair and the human returning to the room with a blood bag.

"What are you doing?"

The blond didn't look at him.

"Last time we were in this room you drained me you prick. I'm not taking any chances."

Damon was confused. The wolf venom must be eating at his brain.

"Wait...what?"

The quarterback tossed the bag to him, keeping his distance.

"You just stay over there, Damon."

The blood was barely room temperature. Gross. No self-respecting vampire would drink that! Damon started to say as much when the doorbell rang. He and Matt exchanged expressions.

"You expecting anybody?" the blond asked.

Damon shook his head.

"What about Stefan?"

He shrugged. How the hell should he know? Although to be honest, his broody baby brother was the last person to invite anyone over. Other than Elena anyway.

 _Shit!_

"Don't answer!" he warned when the human started to stand.

If it was Elena then she'd want to come in. She'd see the state of he and Stefan and try to get involved.

But Matt had already left the room. Damnit!

He heard the door open and a pause. No greetings exchanged.

"Hello?" Donavan called out.

"Anybody there?"

After a few moments he heard the door shut. Damon felt a slight breeze before the human returned.

"That was weird. Nobody was there."

0_0

Klaus didn't have spare women's clothing so Bonnie had to settle for one of his sleeveless tanks and an ill-fitting pair of jogging pants. Though he wasn't a bulky man in the least, his pants still hung off her hips, baggy on her shorter feminine frame. Since she'd never seen the Original in anything close to joggers she couldn't help but to gape.

"For emergency shifts," he answered her inquiring eyes as he dropped his sheet and quickly dressed.

Bonnie noticed he hadn't bothered with underwear. Did he always go commando or was he just in that much of a rush?

"A spirit can only last but so long without a host so we can assume Greta has already found another," Klaus said as he made his way to her grimoire.

They'd retrieved it before heading back to the cabin. Now it sat on the bed ready to be utilized. Readjusting the drawstring on her pants, Bonnie followed and took a seat beside him by the book. It should have bothered her that he'd already opened it. This book had belonged to her Grams, passed down from her great-grandmother and so on. It was a sacred book of Bennett matriarchs, never meant to be handled by anyone other than a Bennett witch. Especially not a vampire/werewolf hybrid who'd once sought to kill a Bennett witch.

But oddly it didn't.

"Exorcism will work if she's already in a host," Bonnie noted, thumbing through the index.

"But we need to be able to tell. I should have sensed her inside of Caroline before she attacked. Part of my gift is to feel supernatural presences."

"Don't blame yourself, Love. Esther and Greta have been practicing magic all their lives. They would know ways around the gifts of a medium. Caroline is a vampire. She's already a supernatural being."

She glanced up from the book to him.

"That bitch. She used Caroline's supernatural presence to hide her own!"

He nodded grimly.

"Don't underestimate Greta. There's a reason I chose her to help me break my curse. She may not have her magic now but she's just as ruthless. She won't accept failure."

Bonnie felt a savage determination at the challenge.

"Well neither will I."

They went back to the book, searching for any other spell that could help. After more thought it suddenly dawned on her; if Greta was using supernatural hosts then why not use the most powerful host available?

"What's stopping her from possessing you?" she suddenly blurted.

"I mean she could take you, make you kill me and force you to watch it happen like Caroline had to watch. Sounds twisted enough for her."

Bonnie knew she herself couldn't be overtaken on account of her own magic. A spirit couldn't enter a witch without that witch's permission. Though there were ways around that such as direct blood links (like family members) or wearing cursed objects. But Greta wasn't family and at Bonnie's level she could easily sense magic in any object.

"Now you underestimate me," Klaus responded, turning the page.

"How? Because you're an Original? You do know that the same magic that created you runs through all vampires. And clearly vampires can be possessed."

The hybrid was unworried.

"I'm not just a vampire, Love."

He had a point but regardless that would have no effect on his ability to be possessed.

"Your body may be an Original but you started off just as mortal as everybody else. Without the vampirism you were just a normal wolf like Tyler. And wolves can also be possessed."

She could tell he didn't care for the comparison but it was true. She wouldn't apologize. Klaus shook his head.

"You forget, Love. The mother who bore me and created this curse was a witch herself. So no I was never quite like your little friend. If anything I was complicated even in my human years."

She stared, understanding sinking in. If Klaus's mother was a witch then...

"If you had never become a vampire you would have been a witch."

Or a witch/wolf hybrid if he ever took a life. Was that even possible?

He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"I never practiced if that's what you mean. What my mother did was her own thing. She'd give me an herbal dressing from time to time when--" his eyes darkened briefly-- "when I was hurt but Mikael forbade her to use any magic. It was only after my youngest brother, Henrik was killed by werewolves that he insisted she use her magic. And of course you've seen the result of that."

Bonnie stared, floored. So technically Klaus had the soul of a witch and a werewolf and a vampire? How did that work?

"You know I don't have magic. I'm not a witch, Bonnie."

No, his vampirism had cancelled out any magic in his blood. Because it was unnatural. And witch magic was derived from nature. Still she had to wonder.

"My mother's spell made us impervious to all manner of attack, including possession. Greta could try but she wouldn't be able to penetrate. Aside from sunlight the only weakness we had..." Klaus glanced up from the book to look her square in the eye.

"...is no longer a weakness for me now."

Bonnie remembered the dagger and Elijah. Even with it still in his heart the elder Original was merely sleeping. He couldn't be killed by it. But for Klaus, having awakened his wolf blood, the dagger would have no effect at all.

"In any case, that would make the two of us the only people Greta can't get into," the hybrid concluded.

He went back to the book, his eyes narrowing in concentration. Still reeling from what he'd revealed, Bonnie took a moment to process. He truly was unique. Born to a wolf and a witch, made into a new species--a vampire, to become the first and only vampire hybrid in existence. Just sitting beside her now, his presence oozed power. She stared at him, seeing what Greta could find so appealing.

 _She's never going to give up on him._

Even on the Otherside she'd never stop. She was clearly unstable, beyond deluded. Any woman obsessed enough to come back from the dead and possess a vampire just to stalk a guy and kill his mate was surely capable of holding a torch for eternity for said guy. She'd keep coming back, keep pursuing him, in fact, Bonnie was convinced that if there were a way to possess Klaus Greta would find it just to stare at his reflection in the mirror... or worse... what if she did things... to his body.

The thought had the young witch ready to cast a Hell curse.

Klaus turned the page in the grimoire before glancing over pointedly at her.

"Which is why your friends can't be involved," he remarked, oblivious to the sudden red she was seeing at the moment.

"She will use them to get to you."

As she'd already tried with Caroline. Bonnie shook off the feeling she wasn't quite ready to name.

"We need a way to prevent that," she was feeling extra vigilant.

"We need to isolate her, to corner her out where there's no one she can possess."

She wouldn't let Greta get near anymore of her friends.

 _Or Klaus._

Bonnie leaned into the book, more determined that ever. The bitch was going down.

0_0

Her prey had been lying in a chair, still unconscious. As if waiting for her to slip inside. Greta opened Stefan's eyes to find a concerned Matt standing over him watchfully.

 _Been there, done that._

Although, Bonnie cared for him too. She should kill him as well. In fact, she should kill ALL of Bonnie's friends! Matt would be easy and Elena too now that Stefan and Damon were out of the way. Her little brother Jeremy would be a peice of cake as well. Yea, she'd take them all out in Stefan's body then kill Stefan right in front of Damon. That would show her! That would show Klaus too!

"Stefan, you're up?" Matt perked.

A shifting nearby caused her to note Damon on the seat across from Stefan. He looked even worse than he had when she'd left. Even still, the cold hearted vamp was looking upon his brother with concern.

"You all right?"

 _The bastard still loves him._

It would make Stefan's death all the more enjoyable. With a vengeful smirk she launched Stefan at the human in the room, allowing his instinct to take a bite out of his neck. Matt tried to struggle but do could nothing against the vampire's strength. From the side she felt Damon grab for Stefan but he too was weaker courtesy of the Klaus's wolf venom. This was going to be too easy!

But as the first drops of blood touched Stefan's teeth she noted something awaken in his body. A thirst, no it was much stronger than that. It was needy, ravenous.

God he was so thirsty!

She began to swallow the blood in deep gulps, feeling the fire only raging higher. It was so delicious, Stefan's body shuddered with delight. What was this? The only description she could even think to use was...high. Was this how all vampires felt when they drank human blood?

"Stefan no!"

Again she shoved Damon away. She was sure under normal circumstances he was the stronger of the two; from what she'd seen Damon regularly took up a diet of fresh human blood. But at the moment Stefan was the superior Salvatore.

"I should snap your neck," she spat at the surprised vampire.

"Only fitting as what you did to me."

Damon blinked, his illness making him shaky on his feet.

"Greta," he realized.

Wow he was smarter than people have him credit for.

"What do you want with my brother? He didn't kill you, I did."

As if she could forget.

"And don't think you're getting away with that either," Stefan's voice taunted.

"I may not be the hand that initiated your death but killing your brother will suit me fine."

Damon's eyes narrowed and were he not in such a pathetic position right now he could seem intimidating.

"You lay a hand on my brother and--"

Just to spite him, she rested Stefan's hand on his own shoulder. Damon didn't find it amusing.

"Your threats are empty. There's nothing you can do now except watch your dear brother butcher all of Bonnie's friends. Then maybe he'll take a nice stroll in the sun."

Damon's eyes widened and for once he showed something like fear. He quickly masked it however when his veins vamped out.

"No!"

His attack was swift but again the venom rendered it barely effective. She easily snapped his neck before he could do damage and laughed from Stefan's throat.

"And lucky for you, Damon. You'll have a front row seat to it all."


	22. Feelings

Tyler and Caroline stood by awkwardly after Bonnie and Klaus's departure. Neither dared to face the other, only glancing when they thought the other wasn't looking. Tyler was shuffling, his shoulders hunched in defeat. He was still shirtless and above his sweat she could still smell his earlier indiscretions. Ah the joys of being a vampire! Not!

Finally Caroline had enough. Of the smell, of the guessing. She had to know.

"Did you sleep with Bonnie?" she blurted.

He stiffened but didn't look her in the eye.

"No! No, that never happened."

Yet the guilt was oozing off of him. She crossed her arms under her chest.

"Then what _did_ happened because you sure smell like something did. In fact this place smells like..."

She glanced over in the distance at something only her vampire eyes could see. Further back by the area where they'd originally found the new mates. A peice of clothing that reeked of Tyler and Bonnie and... _Damon_?

Greta hadn't said anything about Damon when she was in her head but then again the spirit had been too preoccupied with thoughts of Klaus.

"Did you all have some supernatural threesome?" she couldn't believe what she was smelling. Normally she wouldn't have noticed Damon but his scent was so wrapped up on the same material as Tyler's release that she had to wonder.

Tyler was confused.

"Threesome?! What-"

"I'm too undead for you but you let Damon join in your little sexcapade? You just like undead _male_ things?"

Tyler's eyes blew into saucers.

"NO, NO GOD NO! I just used his shirt okay. To...to clean up."

Caroline glared, knowing the word he couldn't say.

"Your cum. Right? Because you and Bonnie were down here cumming together?"

His face was red with shame.

"It wasn't her fault. It was my wolf. I-I just lost control and..."

He cleared his throat.

"And?" she remembered what Greta had said while she was in her head but she needed to hear it from Tyler.

"I didn't give her a choice."

He rubbed the back of his neck, guilty.

"I know it's not an excuse but...it's this wolf thing. I don't know how to stop it. It was like I was compelled but not by a vampire. By this inner-animal. I couldn't think or do anything except follow my instincts."

She knew that much. His heats could make him behave rather primitively.

"And your instincts were to screw Bonnie?"

She remembered his cruel words earlier.

 _"Not you you undead thing..."_

"I-"

"To make her your mate? Like Klaus just did?" she cut him off.

It hurt. For him to want Bonnie. For it to be his natural instinct to want Bonnie. After everything she and Tyler had been through together. She'd been there since his curse was first activated, his first full moon, his first heat.

"That's what you called her. You called her your mate."

"I...I can't explain it but Stefan says it's the wolf that's drawn to the magic. It only happened because of the timing."

"The timing? So you're telling me if Klaus hadn't had better timing and beaten you to it you would be the one mated to Bonnie right now?"

He started.

"No! We wouldn't--she wouldn't--I mean--"

The wolf was flustered. She'd seen that side of him too.

"It's this damn curse! It just took me over and I couldn't... I never asked for this!"

He dared look her way.

"I wasn't in control. I could just smell and act and feel but I couldn't think. Just do. I swear I didn't mean the things I said to you."

"Except you did. On some level, right? Your wolf meant it."

His wolf meant to reject her. For being a vampire. But it didn't reject Bonnie. It chose Bonnie. Over her.

"It was the heat talking--"

"Instincts don't lie, Tyler. You want Bonnie on some subconscious level. Admit it. None of this would have happened if you didn't."

He swallowed, again flustered. Hurt the more, Caroline turned away from him.

"Care I..." but his words failed.

"It was the heat," he repeated weakly.

The heat. The same heat that had given her the opportunity to help him over the past few months. The same heat in which she'd secretly enjoyed indulging in the benefits. Now it had turned him away from her to her best friend.

"It doesn't matter anyway though. Because you're the one I really want."

Had he said those words this morning she would have jumped into his arms. But now, after what he'd said earlier, after the way he behaved in the cellar, that wasn't something she could forget.

"I won't be second place Tyler. Not again."

She crossed her arms under her chest.

"Not to Elena, not to Bonnie. You say it's just your heat talking but what happens next month? And the month after that?"

She already felt him but still managed to flinch when he came closer from behind. His arm came around her as he pulled her back against him.

"You won't be second place. I chose you before any of this happened didn't I? And all of my other heats were fine. I mean, we were just with Bonnie now and all I could think about was you."

She wanted to believe that.

"Yea, because Klaus was here."

"No it wasn't that. I think--I think whatever happened to me is broken. Like I'm still phasing but that drive isn't there anymore. I don't even want to think about it. It's like all I can see is Klaus."

She felt him shudder.

"But you, Caroline I've always thought about you, phasing or not. Screw what my wolf said. I'm the one in control here. And I say I want you."

He turned her around to face him.

"Caroline, I want you."

She shouldn't give in. Not after all he'd said and done today. Letting him off because he was phasing was too easy. The fact remained that he'd still done something with Bonnie. And he'd still insulted her for something she couldn't help being. He couldn't make up for that with a few kind words.

 _But I really like him._

And was it fair to punish him for his wolf instincts when she knew all too well the power supernatural instincts could have over someone? Was his wolf drive any more different than her vampire thirst?

 _I killed before. Because I couldn't control it. Maybe Tyler couldn't control his heat either._

Still, her thirst for blood, controlled or not would always be there. It was a part of her. How did she know his heat's reaction to Bonnie wouldn't linger and remain a part of him?

"I want you too Tyler. You know I do. But..." she slowly pulled away from him.

She could see the regret in his eyes as she did so.

"I think I'm going to need some time. Okay?"

He lowered his head, looking defeated.

"Um...yea. Okay."

She put more distance between them then ending their conversation. It should be night in a few hours. She'd be able to leave the cave then. Hopefully Bonnie and Klaus would have dealt with Greta by then. And maybe they could all move on to the next step in their mixed up teenage love-lives.

0_0

Research hadn't gone as quickly as she'd hoped. Though there was no shortage on ways to deal with spirits they all seemed to lack permanence. Exorcisms and other spells would send Greta back, but Bonnie wanted to be sure that she would stay there. They couldn't risk her returning to finish the deed.

And Esther's involvement made everything worse. Even after they dealt with Greta what would stop her mentor from finding another avenue for her scheme? Bonnie still wondered how a mother could be so callous to her own son.

"Klaus?"

He was growing impatient as well. With his thousands of years worth of knowledge and memories he was increasingly frustrated that he hadn't come up with a quick solution.

"What?" he was reading over a boundry spell.

"What happened between you and your mother? Why is she going to these lengths to hurt you?"

His body tensed but he didn't look up.

"I told you. She's a hateful bitch."

Bonnie knew there was more to it.

"Klaus?"

She rested a hand on his. He glanced at it before taking a breath.

"I suppose I should tell you, " he sighed.

His body language indicated he'd rather be talking about anything else.

"You already know that she had an affair with a werewolf, the result being me."

Elijah had explained as much. This was why Klaus was the only hybrid to ever exist.

"I won't bore you with the details but I suspect my father sensed on some level that I wasn't like my siblings because he treated me differently. Esther knew because she enabled it. She gave him a reason to single me out. Always coddling me and making me weak."

His jaw clenched at whatever memory was playing in his mind at the moment.

"I never knew what made me so different until my first kill as a vampire. I changed right before everyone's eyes. Then they knew. What I was, what she'd done. So to cover her own indiscretion, the fact that she'd slept with a filthy beast she cursed me by sealing my wolf half. As if that would make up for what she did. So I showed her exactly what I thought of that."

Their eyes met and she could see the anger there. But it was mingled with the raw pain of rejection. Something she also knew. Her mother had abandoned her as a child after all. And her father rejected her magical heritage.

"Klaus. What did you do?"

She had a feeling. Based off his look and pretty much everything she knew about him. But she had to hear it. Her mate clenched his jaw again.

"I killed her, Bonnie. I ended her life and let everyone believe _he_ had done it. Because it's what she deserved. For everything she put me through. For everything she allowed him to do to me. For stealing the only means I had to be stronger!"

His eyes were glowing again, black veins painting his face. She moved on some internal impulse to wrap her arms around him.

What he'd just confessed bothered her. He'd killed his own mother. But given his past misdeeds thus far she shouldn't be surprised. What did surprise her was the unmistakable hurt in his eyes. It was like she could feel it tightening in her own chest. His parents had inflicted wounds so deep within him that even a thousand years time hadn't healed them.

"So this is her revenge for you killing her?"

Klaus's mother was willing to wait centuries and take innocent lives to avenge her own murder? Well the apple didn't fall too far from the tree did it?

"Her reasons don't matter. Only stopping her."

He gave Bonnie a squeeze, indicating he was finished with the subject. As he pulled away to refocus on the grimoire she kept her eyes on him. This wasn't the monster she'd hated when she'd left school today. The monster she'd sought to kill. He was but...he wasn't. He was more complicated.

No it wasn't him that was complicated. It was her feelings for him. Was this why Elena stayed with Stefan, knowing he'd once been a ripper?

 _No this is different. Elena and Stefan aren't magically bound mates._

Klaus turned the page.

 _And Stefan is at least remorseful for what he's done._

Which complicated her feelings the more. Because she could never have feelings for someone who cared so little for human life. And yet she was finding that she did.

"This spell here, Banishment?" he interrupted her thoughts.

Bonnie glanced down at the page.

"Have you used it before?"

She shook her head, reading it over. It was a spell to banish spirits from a particular home or dwelling. Witches could use it on haunted homes, churches and poltergeists etc.

"You're thinking I could modify this? Amp it up to banish Greta from the living world altogether?" she picked up.

Klaus sent her an appreciative look.

"I always knew you had a brilliant mind, Love. Your power is already strong but add my blood and no one can stand against us. Not Greta, not my mother. No one."

Bonnie began reading it over in preparation. If she was going to modify it then she had to know what she was doing.

 _Trust your instincts,_ she could hear Grams say in the back of her mind.

 _"You're a Bennett. It's in your blood."_

She would do just that, trust in herself and her abilities.

"I don't suppose you have any personal effects of Greta's lying around?" she asked after she finished reading.

To ensure its effectiveness any item having belonged to the spirit would work. The more intimate the better. DNA or ashes was a plus.

Bonnie ignored the part of her that was a little uncomfortable at the thought of Klaus keeping anything of the former flame.

"I suppose she did leave a few spells and tools behind. A spare athame, a chalice, a boline. Normally I'd throw those things out but with the magical capabilities I didn't want to waste them."

He shrugged.

"I have them locked up where I keep my relics. Back at my place."

He glanced over the spell.

"But wouldn't her body be a better use? What did you all do with it after Elijah whisked me away?"

Remembering that night, when in his one moment of weakness she, Stefan and Elijah had almost killed him, their eyes met. Whatever resentment or malice he may have held, however she couldn't find now.

"Stefan and Damon took care of the bodies," Bonnie answered.

The bodies being Greta, Tyler's packmate Jules and Elena's aunt Jenna. The latter two killed by the Original sitting beside her.

"I didn't ask them where and they didn't volunteer the information."

Klaus stood from the bed then, made his way over to the dresser where he picked up a phone. Bonnie knew it wasn't hers. She'd last used it to call Stefan about Matt earlier. It was probably lost somewhere in the cave where Klaus had destroyed her clothes.

"I think it's time we asked, don't you?"

She watched him unlock the phone and suddenly it dawned on her who it belonged to.

"That's Matt's phone!"

The hybrid shrugged as he placed the call.

 _How does he know the code to unlock it?_

Probably compelled it out of him. Bonnie crossed her arms angrily about that. She didn't like anyone compelling and using her friends.

"Stefan, you need to listen," Klaus began, skipping all pleasantries.

Bonnie moved closer so that she could hear. Blue eyes acknowledged her before he placed the call on speaker.

"Klaus, what a pleasant surprise! I was just thinking about you," Stefan drawled on the other end.

He was being awfully nice to have answered a call from his sworn enemy. A little teasing even.

"This isn't a social call. I-"

Stefan snickered on the other end.

"Not a social call? But I thought we were friends. We are friends, aren't we?"

Klaus's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

Something wasn't right.

"Oh come on Klaus. With that hybrid hearing I know you heard me. So, answer my question. We are friends? Compadres? Buddies? We do each other favors. I try to kill you, you save my brother's life. You know. Friends."

Bonnie's eyes met with the Original's with the same realization. This wasn't Stefan.

"Greta," his jaw was clenching.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Stefan laughed through the phone.

"If you must know I'm on my way to have a drink with a few friends. Matt and Damon are already here but it's just not a party without a doppleganger and maybe a history teacher--"

At the threat Bonnie was snatching the phone. She'd had enough!

"You touch any of them and I swear to God--"

"Keep talking Bennett and Stefan will meet him soon enough!"

Bonnie started to retort but thought of her friends. After what that psycho had done to Caroline there was no telling what she'd do to the others. She shouldn't provoke her further. The young witch took a deep breath as Klaus took the phone back.

"Greta," he seethed, "Enough games. We both know how I respond to this type of behavior."

Stefan scoffed.

"And we both know how I respond to threats," the Original added.

"You especially know how I respond to betrayal yet you conspire against me-"

"Betrayal?!" Stefan cut in, "Ha! You're one to talk about betrayal! After you turned around and mated with that Bennett Bitch!"

Klaus's veins flared black.

"Call her that again and I will rip your jaw off!"

"You mean Stefan's jaw. Because mine is decomposing no thanks to him and his big brother. Who you healed by the way. Why? Because Stefan asked you to?"

Klaus's lip was curling into a snarl.

"You said it yourself, I know you, Klaus. You would never grant a favor for free, especially not for somebody that keeps acting against you. So what's the deal? Why haven't you killed Stefan?"

The hybrid was losing what little control he had. His temper combined with the heat.

"The gall of you to think I owe you any explanations!"

"Maybe I should do you a favor and kill him for you."

Klaus was growling, eyes glowing, fangs extended and deadly.

"You stupid little girl!"

"Would you mourn him?" Stefan's voice went on.

"Like you mourned me? Would you actually give a shit that he's dead?"

"You impudent little bitch! You're going to wish you stayed that way when I'm finished with you!"

This was going nowhere and the angrier Klaus got the worse things would be for her friends. Matt was already in danger, who knew what she'd done to Damon but Stefan seemed to be the target Greta was focused on at the moment. All it would take was to slip his ring off. Hoping to prevent that, Bonnie rested her hand on the raging hybrid's back. He eyed her sharply, but he seemed to calm a bit as she began running soothing circles.

"Okay Greta, you have our attention," she remarked.

"But like Klaus said, he doesn't play games. So let's get right to it. You want me? Name the place and we'll be there."

A bitter scoff from the speaker was the response.

"You really think I'm that stupid?"

"I really think you want me dead before Klaus's heat is over and his head is straight again."

She ignored his growl at the remark.

"And I really think whatever you have planned you'll want him to witness it, right?"

A pause from the other end.

"Besides, you have Stefan as collateral. Neither Klaus nor I want him hurt."

Though Greta's comments sparked her curiosity about Klaus's reasons now wasn't the time to ponder it.

"We'll agree to play ball."

Another growl. Bonnie gave him a look to shush him. He was not a happy camper right now.

"An exorcism won't cut it this time, Bennett. Just so you know, I'm prepared for your little magic tricks."

 _We'll see about that_.

"Enough with the bravado, just tell us where to be."

She could tell Greta hadn't been expecting a direct approach. When again Stefan's voice paused she decided to push just a little.

"Don't tell me you're scared to face me?"

The remark had the intended effect.

"I'll never be afraid of a lessor witch like you! Meet me at the Salvatore's place. Try anything funny and Tall-Dark-and-Broody gets a sunbath."

 _C_ _lick._

When she hung up, she found golden eyes staring intently at her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful when you take charge like that."

The heat of his gaze, the low rumble of his tone, the unexpected timing of the compliment caused her face to warm.

Yea, she was blushing.

"I...uh..."

Well that was a quick shift in mood!

Klaus, a slight smile at the corner of his lip, reached over to graze a thumb down her cheek. She could feel her face wasn't the only part of her heating up at the gesture.

"When we've disposed of our enemies I'm going to show you exactly how beautiful I think you are Bonnie Bennett."

She swallowed, knowing exactly what he meant. And feeling a tad startled to note that she looked forward to it.

 _When did I start thinking of Klaus...like that?_

Probably after the first orgasm. Or the second. Or the third...

 _I am so not thinking about that right now!_

His nostrils flared as he must be picking up some tattle-tell scent revealing her arousal. Freaking hybrid nose! With his libido already dangerously heightened this was a distraction they really didn't need at the moment. She had to ground him.

"First we deal with Greta" she reminded him, "and we figure out what to do about your mother."

Klaus's eyes darkened and again the vampire veins filled his face.

"I have a few ideas," he growled.

She was sure they involved teeth and tearing which unfortunately was no help against a spirit.

"We need to do the banishment," she decided.

But now that Greta had the only two people who knew the location, how would they retrieve her body?

 _We'll just have to make due with whatever of hers Klaus has at home._

But with Matt's life in the dead witch's clutches did they really have the time to run to Klaus's place to find them? And would a few of her ritual tools even be enough?

"Okay, so looks like we won't be digging her up any time soon," she remarked.

"But we can still beat her. All we need is to get her out of Stefan's body. Then we stall her long enough to find hers and work the banishment."

But that still left one problem.

"In the meantime we'll need somewhere to stash her where she can't possess anyone else."

She was back on the bed, thumbing through the book for any answer.

"You mean confine her spirit," Klaus came beside her.

Bonnie glanced up at him. That wasn't a bad idea.

"Yea, trap her like--"

 _Like I tried to trap you_

"--like a cursed object," she was surprised to hear him say.

A cursed object? What did that have to do with...Then it clicked. Of course!

She'd encountered an object possessed by a spirit before-- the necklace Emily had used to control her briefly to stop Damon from releasing the tomb vampires! Though it wasn't necessarily cursed so much as it was more like a gateway.

"You think I can curse Greta's spirit into an object," she'd never tried that before.

Then again, until today she'd never single-handedly taken down an Original. Or mated one.

"I think you can do anything when you apply your gift, Love."

Another compliment. This time her blush was accompanied by a warm sense of appreciation. Klaus must have noticed as he took her hand to guide her off the bed. She allowed him to draw her close to his chest, allowed his wolf heat to burn against her.

"And with me as your mate you can do even more."

He brushed his nose against her cheek before planting a tender kiss. His arms enveloped her and Bonnie was reminded of their time in the cave once more.

"We'll obliterate our enemies and make it clear. No one, living or dead, spirit or corporeal shall ever stand against us!"

She told herself that his declaration and the conviction behind it didn't turn her on in the least. That she was only responding to the hard mass of flesh now pressing against her lower half as he held her. But the truth was, she wasn't even sure anymore. Today had unveiled quite a few feelings that she hadn't even known existed within her. She'd committed quite a few acts she'd never thought herself capable of. With Tyler, with Klaus...

But more disturbingly, she'd liked those acts.

With Tyler...with Klaus...

More so with Klaus. But how was she supposed to deal with those feelings? Especially as despite their tumultuous history, those feelings seemed to be steadily growing for the hybrid? Bonnie chanced a look up at his face in time for his lips to meet hers. He didn't have to prod for her to open her mouth as she allowed him full reign. She'd already given him access into her mouth, and much earlier into her body. But now she realized the Original was creeping into another area unchartered area. Her heart.

It was impossible but could it be happening? Could she actually be falling in love with Klaus?

0_0

"Matthew."

Once again he was here. Once again face to face with the older blond woman. Matt rubbed his head, sitting up straight in the grass. There was a tree behind him, comfortable enough to lend him support as he rested his back against it. Though he was still unsure of what to make of things, he knew he'd been here before because he recognized her.

"I know you."

She nodded before sitting down in the grass beside him.

"Greta is making quite the mess in your world."

He recalled the spirit that had invaded his mind. The last time he was here she was with this woman. That alone was reason not to trust her.

"I fear she's already failed at the task I gave her. Her emotions have clouded her judgment."

Matt blinked, trying to peice together his next move. She'd helped Greta jump into his body. Now she was just talking to him like nothing happened?

"I didn't want to actively intervene as the ancestral spirits are watching me. After what I did I suppose I can't blame them. But I'm trying to rectify my mistake, you understand?"

Matt shook his head, still confused.

"No, I don't understand. You're helping Greta go after Bonnie!"

She offered a mildly sad smile in return.

"An unfortunate situation for the Bennett girl yes but necessary nonetheless. Once she chose to mate with my son she sealed her own fate. Like every witch to ever become involved with Niklaus she has forfeited her life away. But I assure you, Matthew, her sacrifice won't be in vain. My son's thousand year reign of terror will finally end. Thanks to her."

It came back to him then, the various thoughts Greta had spoken when she'd occupied him. Of conversations she'd had with the mother of her obsession.

"Esther?" he realized, "you're Klaus's mother."

She nodded somberly.

"Yes I am. And not a day goes by that I don't weep for the boy he once was. You know, my Niklaus wasn't always this way. He was the sweetest child, so loving and kind and gentle--"

Was she talking about Klaus???

"Oh please, save the sob story. You're talking about the monster who killed people close me and my friends. And that was after he tried to sacrifice them. That 'sweet boy' of yours is a homicidal maniac!"

Esther frowned.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of his misdeeds. Over here there's not much to do except lament on the mistakes that brought us to this purgatory or watch over those we left behind. I've watched over all of my children and seen what folly they've done over the centuries. By far Niklaus has been the worst. It pains me to know that it was my spell that caused all of this treachery."

Again with the forlorn expression. No she didn't get to play the sympathy card. Not with what she was trying to do.

"Yet you're still trying to kill an innocent girl," he threw at her.

"Bonnie is a good person. All she's ever done is try to help people and you want her dead."

Esther sighed.

"It's for the greater good."

"Bullshit! How can killing a good person like Bonnie be for the greater good? No, this is for you. Because you unleashed that monster on the world now you think you can clear your conscience. But you can't. Not like this. Not by spilling more blood."

"Our time is short, Matthew," she flat out ignored his argument.

The blond teen glared. The last time she'd said that--

"I'm afraid I must go fix Greta's blunder while the opportunity remains."

He scooted away, putting distance between him and the witch when she suddenly lashed out. Again he felt the pain, the current in his nerves though this time much smoother if that made any sense. Esther was obviously more experienced than Greta was. Matt screamed, frustrated at being violated a second time.

This was why he hated the supernatural. The vampires, the werewolves, now the witches--they all just took and took from unsuspecting humans. Blood, bodies, life--they had no qualms about stealing from the powerless. As long as they got what they wanted out of it. He wished that magic never existed.

 _Now Matthew, no need to be bitter. I'll return your body shortly. There's a much more capable vessel on it's way to us now._

He didn't like the sound of her last thoughts.

 _The perfect vessel for what I must do._


	23. Side of the Road

Bonnie decided on a stone as the vessel. Given the innate magical properties and easy accessibility it was the best solution. Grams had explained as much before her passing. She'd owned quite a gem collection and was planning to teach her more about the power of crystals. After her death it had ended up locked in the attic with the rest of her things so as not to remind Bonnie's dad of "that occult crap" as he called it. But she had taken a couple and hidden them in her dresser.

As time was of the essence the mated pair ignored all speed laws, hurrying back to the Bennett house for the gem. Because it was her place, she insisted on driving but the stubborn hybrid refused to be "chauffeured" by his mate. Normally she'd have put up a fight but his heat already had him extra prickly. The entire ride she watched as he grew more agitated. His eyes kept flashing as he cursed the other cars on the road, a couple of times he looked like he was going to jump out and rip the drivers apart. It was when he shifted in his seat that she noticed the large bulge in his lap.

It hadn't gone down since the kiss back at the cabin.

 _Ugh, wolves and their phasing hormones!_

But who had time to have (mind-blowing, fever inducing absolutely gasp-worthy) phasing alpha hybrid sex at a time like this? She had friends to save! To his credit though, he hadn't tried for more than the kiss. His mind seemed to be focused on killing Greta. It was his body that seemed to object.

If he could hold on a little longer, maybe after Greta was gone they could sneak in a quickie before dealing with Esther.

"This'll only take two seconds," Bonnie announced as he pulled up before her home.

Of course he knew where she lived. Sneaky hybrid always did his research.

It didn't occur to her until she reached the front door that this was another previously restricted part of her life that she was opening up to the Original.

"You can come in."

Words she'd never expected to utter for Klaus Mikaelson.

He stepped inside, the moment not lost on him as their eyes connected again.

"Thank you."

She could see something there too, something not unlike the feelings she was still struggling to understand within herself. More than heat-lust and phasing hormones. But she didn't have time to dwell on it as Matt, Stefan and Damon were in danger.

"Follow me."

0_0

If Klaus had been edgy on his way to Bonnie's, the ride to Stefan's was even worse. Now that they were on the brink of battle his wolf was scratching to unleash his aggression. The hybrid was swerving, cursing and damn near running people off the road.

 _He's too emotional right now. He needs to calm down._

At this rate he'd wolf out and get her killed before they even reached Greta! Bonnie had to take action. Remembering what worked previously, she tried rubbing his back but when he physically shivered at her touch she realized it was making him worse. If the persistent tent in his pants was any indication, her action was less soothing and even more arousing.

He was no good to anyone in this state. Not even to himself.

"Stop the car."

She couldn't believe she would have to do this again.

Klaus gave her an incredulous look, no hint of slowing down. He was a hybrid on a mission.

"I said stop the car!"

The frustrated hybrid slammed on the brakes before turning to face her.

"Okay, why are we stopping when we know where Greta is?" he barked.

Instead of answering, she unfastened her seat belt and leaned over toward him. Why she hadn't thought of this before leaving her house she kicked her self for, but she hadn't seen the extent of the situation until now. Just like with Tyler at the cave, Klaus's heat was getting in the way of her plan. And just like with Tyler at the cave, she was going to have to handle him.

At least this time he was hers to handle.

Klaus was staring when she reached for his fly and began to undo it.

"Bonnie--" that growl saturated with pent up sexual need.

"You need this," she shushed him before pulling him free.

There was already precum running down the deeply flushed tip when she wrapped her hand around his tool. She used the moisture to coat him, making for an easier glide as her hand began to move.

"Bonn--" a loud growl--" _Bonnie_..."

Klaus was panting now, his glowing eyes watching her with rapt desire. The look was feral, reminding her of the wild beast she'd asked him to unleash on her earlier. He'd tried to hold back then but she'd gotten it out of him. If she wanted to move this along she was going to have to do it again.

"We have to be quick--" she began when suddenly the world was a blurr.

One second she was making an attempt at her second hand job ever, the next she was on her back in the backseat of her car. Klaus was on top of her, ripping her pants away. Then soul rocking bliss as he was once again inside her.

Bonnie's eyes rolled so far back she felt she could see her brain. How did this man feel so damn amazing???? Had her mind been working at the moment she would have reminded herself that he was no man.

He was a wolf. He was a vampire. And he was her mate.

 _Always and forever_ _,_ she recalled.

The power in his thrust had the young witch whining in pleasure. Despite the cramped quarters she needed him closer. He couldn't be close enough! Her hands dug into his back, cutting the minute distance between their lips until their tongues met in a frenzy.

In response Klaus rumbled a possessive growl of approval.

"Mine!" he managed as he picked up the pace.

She could only gasp in reply.

His fangs dropped as he gazed wildly into her eyes. Bonnie gazed back, equally caught up in his wave. On they rutted, rocking the vehicle recklessly at the side of the road. She wanted to go on longer, craved it down to her basest cell but there just wasn't enough time. This was only supposed to be a simple hand job. Now they would have to make it a quickie.

Which meant she'd have to finish him off.

She knew from experience that his nipples were a gold mine. His heat made them such easy targets. But her previous experience had her curious enough to explore more. The last wolf she'd bitten had completely lost it. How would Klaus react if she used a little teeth?

Feeling just a tad devious, Bonnie slid her hands up from his back to the rear of his head. Her fingers ran through his hair, grazing his scalp teasingly and he groaned at the sensation. She guided his head down toward her, enough so that her lips could touch the side of his neck.

Perfect. Hot. Dripping in hybrid sweat. Ripe for the taking.

Bonnie didn't even give a warning lick before she sank her blunt teeth into his salt slicked flesh.

"UUUUHHHHH!!!"

His reaction was instant. His hips went frantic and the hybrid was drilling into her with the hardest climax she'd ever seen. Like before she felt him unloading inside her, his flow heavy and hot. His movement struck her somewhere deep and Bonnie found herself peaking as well. She bit down harder, even as he continued to cum, even as he continued to thrust, even as her own orgasm bloomed.

She was finished before him, shaking at the intensity when his sudden jerk caused yet another constriction inside her. This time Bonnie screamed, not expecting the second spasm. Wetness shot from her, soaking their conjoined parts. Her body gripped him with a vice inside, prolonging the euphoria. She allowed her scream to die down to a whimper before collapsing completely.

When Klaus stopped moving he buried his face within her shoulder, panting hard.

He said something then, against her skin but Bonnie only registered the rhapsodic growl of his voice. She managed a sigh, her eyelids closing as her body was ready to shut down. Then wet heat pressed against her open lips, sweet salty nectar leaked in and she began to swallow.

After a few gulps, consciousnesses returned and she found the Original watching over her with affection.

"Are you alright, Love?"

She blinked, feeling energized by his blood pumping through her.

"I'm...yea..."

Her body was humming pleasantly below. Where he was still planted firmly inside her.

"You were right. I did need this," Klaus murmured before dipping for a kiss.

She found she couldn't deny him. Their mouths mated for a moment or so before he lifted upward.

"As much as I could literally spend eternity like this, we have business to take care of," he remarked.

Greta. Esther.

It seemed her plan had worked; their little tryst had cleared his head. Her hybrid mate was once again focused on the task at hand. But now it was her head that was swimming.

 _I've never done that before. When I...finish._

Of course she had a limited experience to go by, finishing with another person but still. Was it normal for a woman to...Klaus slowly pulled out of her, a much too pleased smile on his face when he noticed the mess they'd made.

"I suppose you'd like to clean up."

Well wasn't he proud of himself. Bonnie gave him a half-hearted shove as she scooted to a sitting position.

"This is your fault," she groaned feeling the need for a shower before she dared pull her pants back on.

"Me?" his eyebrows raised.

"You were the one who demanded we pull over."

"Only because you were wolf-tripping."

"Well ' _wolf-tripping_ ' or not I didn't ask you to start touching me," he countered, using his own discarded shirt to wipe her down.

Pretty embarassed, Bonnie snatched it away to continue the task herself. The last thing she needed was for him to touch and arouse her again. Then they'd be back where they started.

"I had to. You weren't going to calm down any other way. It wasn't supposed to go that far."

He gave her an amused look.

"Really Love, what did you expect to happen when you assault a phasing wolf?"

 _Assault?!_

Klaus smirked as he watched her wiping away their wet mess.

"It was a freaking handjob! It was supposed to get _you_ off not _me_!"

His smile broadened with a bit of lechery and it made her want to slap him.

"Whatever you're going to say don't," she warned.

An innocent expression she knew to be phony graced his features.

"I don't know what you mean."

 _Sure you don't._

Klaus reached for the discarded joggers and handed them to her. Thankfully he'd just yanked them off this time instead of tearing them like he'd done her previous outfit. Perhaps because they were his and thus slid off easily. The two got themselves together before climbing back into the front seats. Bonnie ignored the smirk lingering on his face, focusing on the enemy they needed to take down.

She still had the stone. She retrieved it from the floor where it had fallen (thanks to Klaus) and repeated the spell in her mind. They'd have to work fast to dispose of Greta. She was in Stefan's body now which meant she'd have over a century's worth of vampire speed at her disposal. Despite his peaceful demeanor now, he was still the Ripper of Monterey. Much more dangerous than Caroline.

"I suppose you won't allow me to ask a question," he said as he restarted the car.

Bonnie turned the stone over in her hand.

"What question?"

"Nevermind. I already have my answer."

She turned to him, prepared to glare when he sent her a knowing glance. The twinkle in his eye was enough to inform her of what his question had actually been. He _had_ noticed her coital mishap and he was not going to let it slide. Her face flamed in humility and she quickly turned to face the window.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Love. This sort of thing happens when a woman achieves maximum--"

God he was going to talk about it!

"Klaus!"

"What? I'm your mate. No need to be shy about sexual relations with me."

She opened her mouth to clap back but couldn't find anything to counter his statement. In truth, they had already done the dirty deed three times now. He'd already seen all there was to see of her body (and even tasted it) so why was she so embarrassed?

"Look, I'm not used to this okay," she finally admitted.

Her eyes went back to the stone in her hands.

"Of course. Before me you never had a lover. All of this is new to you."

His tone was calm, understanding.

"My only regret is that this happened while I'm not myself. If not for this heat I would have taken my time to show you things."

That thought sent a tingle up her spine. The things a thousand year old vampire could show a girl... Not wishing to go there at the moment, Bonnie cleared her throat.

"If not for your heat you'd still be trying to kill me," she tried to break the mood.

His reply stunned her; "Don't be so sure about that."

Bonnie stared at him then, unsure of what he meant. They'd been enemies, of course he'd want to kill her. He'd _tried_ to kill her and she'd tried to kill him.

"So Greta," he switched subjects.

"She's already exploiting your weakness--your friends. What we need to do is exploit hers--me. I'll be the distraction while you cast the spell."

It wasn't a bad plan in theory. Greta was definitely crazy obsessed with him. They could use that obsession to throw her off.

"How do I know you won't lose it though," Bonnie expressed her concern.

"On the phone earlier you were ready to snap. We can't risk that. Not when she has hostages."

"I won't snap."

"You're phasing, Klaus. If she baits you, you're going to snap."

The Original shrugged it off.

"Then the greater the distraction I suppose. Either way, she'll be too fixated on me to see you coming."

0_0

Stefan's body wasn't like the other hosts. While Matt's was easy to handle and Caroline's senses required getting used to, Stefan's was overwrought with this thirst! After drinking the blond his mind went crazy, she could feel his consciousness awaken with need. He craved more.

Of course the high she'd felt as she'd ingested the life fluid had been incredible. But this was a bit extreme.

And more than a little distracting. While Matt and Caroline had been an annoying buzz trying to regain control, Stefan was a shrieking buzzsaw. He was practically begging for another taste, fighting for another hit.

 _What a fucking junkie._

She hoped Klaus and Bonnie would arrive soon. That way she could kill the bitch and take Stefan out with her. Klaus would suffer double.

Damon was laid out to her left, his wrists tied behind his back. His normal strength would have broken the ties easily but Klaus's wolf toxin was more potent than the average wolf's. Damon's deterioration was nearing completion.

 _He'd just better live long enough to see Stefan die!_

His daylight ring sat with Stefan's --in the younger vampire's back pocket. Away from curious hands. Despite his weakened state, if Damon woke she couldn't risk him making any moves.

Greta had them beneath the back gazebo, which was literally the only thing shielding them from the sun. One step and he would be cajun fried. At her feet was the human Matt, bound similarly to Damon but with his hands in front. To show the absence of a certain magical ring. That was in Stefan's other back pocket.

Once the wolf-stealing witch arrived, Greta/Stefan would take the boy by the throat and use him to guarantee Bonnie's cooperation.

Seal Klaus on the back porch or Matt would be permanently facing his backside.

She knew Bonnie would choose the human. And once Klaus was out of the way Stefan would tear into the witch's throat. Then Klaus would see the both of them go up in flames!

Though she still didn't understand why he would care about what would happen to the youngest Salvatore, he was leverage she was willing to use.

But that nagging thirst was getting worse.

Damn, Stefan had it bad. Maybe she should go find something to drink to shut him the hell up.

 _Screw that, I'm not catering to this vampire._

Especially after what he and his brother had done to her. He was just going to have to spend his last moments in misery. He deserved as much. She only wished she could make Bonnie suffer even more.

 _They should be here soon._

If they were still at the caves then she estimated their arrival in thirty minutes maybe. That was about how long Tyler had taken in Caroline's car. Surely they'd rush right over as he'd rushed to the caves. Greta folded Stefan's arms under his chest. Well this waiting sucked. She'd just have to find some way to entertain herself until they got there...

0_0

Damon refused to give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Even as Stefan's arms held him in and out of the sun, as the scent of his own flesh burning stung his nose. Damon bit down, drawing blood from his tongue as he struggled to hold in his agony. He was already dying, Klaus would never heal his bite he was sure. But he'd be damned if he went out screaming like a bitch.

"You're awfully quiet, _Brother_. " Stefan's voice taunted as he yanked him back in time to prevent full flames.

"I'd think in our last moments together you'd want to make it count. Say something meaningful."

He glared up at his baby brother's face.

"Stefan...if you're in there, fight her! Don't let some teenage witch punk you!"

His reward was a backhand to his face.

 _She didn't just have my little brother pimp slap me!_

"Stefan's not home. I'm running things now. And I say you look a little pale. Maybe you need some good old Vitamin D."

He was back under the burning rays, blistering and smoking like kindling. Damon clenched his teeth, determined not to scream but when a small flame started on his chest he groaned his pain. Greta let it burn for a moment before yanking him back to smother it.

"You...sadistic...bitch..." he managed, too weak for any more words.

There was nothing left in him save his anger. He collapsed in Stefan's arms.

"Damnit don't die on me yet! You haven't seen the grand finale," Stefan's voice sounded far away.

"Damon! Damon!"

Amidst the burning in his nose Damon could make out the faint smell of phasing wolf. It was approaching fast.

 _Oh great, THAT'S the last thing I get to smell before I die?_

"Eww," he scrunched up his nose as he groaned his final words.

"Wolf piss."


	24. Esther

_"I'll be the distraction,"_ Klaus had said.

 _"Exploit her weakness-me."_

As long as he kept his cool. As long as he didn't react which would cause Greta to retaliate and hurt Matt, Stefan or Damon.

 _"Do you trust your mate?"_

He'd asked her just before they pulled up to the Salvatore's. Taking her hand, eyes flecking with gold and inquired with such gravity that she had to answer from the depths of her heart.

 _"I...I do."_

Where this trust came from she still didn't understand but in this matter her gut said to go with Klaus. She might know magic but he knew Greta.

Her faith had pleased the hybrid and it showed in his smile.

He'd kissed her in appreciation before exiting the vehicle and heading in first as planned. When it was clear for her to follow she'd done so. They quickly discovered that Greta had set up in the backyard, most likely to avoid the attention of neighbors or passersby. The secluded location, however just might work in their favor.

"Time to make an entrance," Klaus puffed his chest.

God, he was so arrogant.

"When it's time, Love," he whispered.

Bonnie nodded, eager to get this done and overwith.

"I'll be ready."

0_0

Though inhabiting the blond twit had prepared her for vampire senses, Greta was still taken aback by Stefan's abilities. She could smell the wolf musk before Klaus even hit the backyard. His aroma was thicker than ever, exuding the very definition of all things masculine and alpha.

Greta dropped Damon just as her beloved hybrid appeared before her.

"Greta."

Despite his betrayal and the rage it stowed inside her, the mere sight of him once again managed to steal her breath away.

The Original was shirtless, in a pair of snug pants that hung off the right angles of his lean physique. Her eyes couldn't help but to travel down his sweat glossed chest and lower, pausing at the front of his pants. It didn't take vampiric sight to make out the telltale print of a certain part of his anatomy. The bastard wasn't wearing any underwear.

"K-Klaus."

She hadn't been expecting that. Nor his seemingly calm expression. No, it was more like teasing, seductive. Like the looks he used to give her when she was working on spells for him. He would maintain eye contact as his finger tip glided lightly down her cheek as incentive. That look had always promised more if she pleased him. Sometimes it would be accompanied with a kiss...

 _I remember what that look used to do to me._

Now it was throwing her off.

And to make matters worse, Stefan's consciousness was totally spazzing. Over his brother's demise, over the aftertaste of Matt's blood, over another sweet scent that was wafting in the air...and off of Klaus.

Wait she _knew_ that stench. It had permeated the caves when she'd inhabited Caroline's body.

A womanly stench was coating Klaus's skin...And by its potency very recently.

Greta clenched her vessel's jaw in ire.

The feminine reek danced at the edge of the Stefan's nostrils and Greta felt something happening to his body. The vampire was...was he becoming aroused?

 _I don't believe this!_

But it was happening. The damn perv was stirring below. His mind was shooting rapidfire impulses and suddenly it was difficult for her to discern between his bloodthirst, his worry, his desire and his guilt. To Greta's horror, he continued to rise, a full on erection in the making.

Was there no one in this town that Bennett bitch didn't have her claws into?!

"Why do you smell like HER?!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

That was no innocent look on his face. He knew what she was asking.

"Don't play dumb with me. You reek of sex and-and of HER!"

While Greta had been taking her time to organize, holding down three hostages and awaiting his arrival Klaus had been doing that green-eyed wolf-stealing BITCH!

"You are unbelievable!"

Oh it was over. Bennett would die now!

"Where is she?! I know she's here!"

That odor told her as much. She tried to move around Klaus, using Stefan's vampiric smelling to scent the witch out. If she concentrated she could isolate the foul stench. Then she could find her and tear her apart! Starting with her heart. Yea, she'd rip it out of her chest and stomp it to pulp! But even as she tracked Bonnie, Stefan was trying to resist.

As if he really could! But Klaus was blocking her path and unlike Stefan he was strong enough to stop her. He would never let her through.

Damnit, this was why she had hostages!

Enraged, she played the one card she could think of; Stefan. She shot the vampire from under the gazebo, using his vampspeed to dash into the sunlight. He would burn for Klaus's betrayal!

But before his skin could even flake, the hybrid snatched him backward, tackling him to the ground beneath the shade.

GODDAMN HIM!

Klaus growled in dominance as he glared straight into Stefan's eyes. Gold irises took over and Greta felt her mind swimming.

"Stay put!"

As a witch she couldn't be compelled. But in a vampire's body no magic could protect her from an Original.

Klaus was vamped out now with black veins, full fangs, lip curled up into a savage snarl. A vicious rumble came from his throat and for the first time since her death, she felt true fear.

"Two things you never fuck with Greta," Klaus growled with lethality.

"My mate and my family. You've crossed that line for the last time."

That was when she heard her enemy approaching, chanting in that familiar language of the craft.

 _NOOO!_

Greta tried to move but Klaus's compulsion kept Stefan's body steady. Even still, his grip didn't waver as the vampire began to scream.

"Klaus no! You can't let her do this!"

His eyes gleamed brighter and were she not already dead her life would have flashed before her eyes.

"You tried to kill my mate! You tried to kill my brother!"

Brother?

"I never touched Elij-"

More Latin froze her and she could feel her spirit beginning to be pulled from Stefan's body. Panic took her.

"Klaus PLEASE!"

A feral growl was his response.

"You can't be with her! Her friends will always come first! She won't support you like I do! She won't accept you like I do! She won't love you like I do!"

Bonnie was standing over her now and Greta wanted more than anything to tear her throat to shreds. This was all her fault. Her man-stealing, hybrid fucking grubby little fault!

"GODDAMN YOU BONNIE BENNETT! KLAUS IS MINE! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

Her rival kneeled down and Greta hissed at the witch who'd stolen what was hers.

"That's where you're wrong," Bonnie remarked with a certainty that had the spirit fuming red.

"He'll _never_ be yours."

Green eyes narrowed as she glared down at the immobile vessel before her.

"Because I'm the one he mated. I'm the one he loves. Because Klaus. Is. _M_ _ine_."

Then she uttered the last word and Greta was expelled into darkness and away from the Original she'd never let go.

0_0

Bonnie wasn't sure what came over her but having that body-hijacking spirit yelling about Klaus had pinched a nerve. The things that she'd said troubled her.

 _"...She won't support you like I do! She won't accept you like I do! She won't love you like I do!"_

Was it true? Could she really accept him after everything that he'd done? Completely? Could she really grow to love him? Her feelings for him now were...complex. She had to acknowledge that she felt something but was it love?

But more troublesome were Greta's last words. Particularly how she'd reacted to them.

 _"_ _KLAUS IS MINE! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"_

Bonnie could honestly say she'd never felt such a spike of dark emotion as she had in that moment. If it hadn't been Stefan's body she wasn't sure what she might have done.

The young witch swallowed. This was not like her. To feel so...possessive? So... jealous? Over Klaus? What was happening to her?

She could feel it when Greta's spirit entered the stone. The spell had done it's job. Now all they needed was to get a hold of her body and they could banish her forever.

 _Good riddance!_

She hadn't expected Klaus to handle her so well, what with his quick phasing temper but he'd held on long enough for their plan to actually work. No doubt because he'd had the chance to relieve his tension on the way. Her faith hadn't been misplaced.

Stefan slumped back on the ground finally free of Greta's possession. Klaus's eyes were still on him, however as he'd had yet to release the vampire. His nose was twitching and his fangs were still exposed. He looked as if he might actually attack him.

"Klaus."

When he didn't move she touched his shoulder. He blinked up at her, still in wolf mode. Well it was only a matter of time before that took over again, right? Phasing ass wolves. When Stefan shifted awkwardly under his weight the hybrid growled menacingly.

"Hey, she's gone," Bonnie quickly intervened, brushing a hand through his sandy hair to calm him.

The motion visibly relaxed him and slowly he seemed to come back to himself. Once he'd regained his composure, Klaus came to his feet, releasing the compulsion before helping Stefan up as well.

"Stefan, are you all right?" After Klaus's display of aggression she was a little worried for him.

Elena would never forgive her if she let Klaus maul her boyfriend.

"I-I'm fine," the vampire didn't sound too convincing but he'd managed to stand on his own feet so that was a good sign.

"But Damon..."

He looked at Klaus directly.

"Can you heal him? Please?"

Bonnie took a breath, bracing herself to have to mediate and talk her mate into helping. It was one thing to heal her best friend but Klaus could never seem to tolerate Damon. Not that she blamed him. Damon was a dick. But the hybrid wasn't exactly Mr. Congeniality either. He surprised her by walking over to Damon's unconscious body and like with Caroline; he bit into his own wrist and lowered it over the vampire's mouth for consumption.

Bonnie watched in silence, that feeling of discomfort at seeing him feed another but it wasn't as intense as she'd felt with her best friend. She wasn't sure why.

 _I'd better check on Matt._

"Bonnie?"

Her attention went to Stefan who was shifting uneasily. His eyes barely met hers.

She noticed the dried blood on his chin and the front of his shirt. Evidence of what Greta had made him do. Her fist clenched the stone in her pocket and she wanted to bash that crazy broad for hurting her friends.

"Greta took this."

He handed her a ring. Matt's Gilbert ring.

"If you could give that back when he wakes up."

Her eyes went to Matt, lying haphazardly on the ground. She spotted the red around his neck and her heart lurched into rescue mode.

"Matt!"

If there was anyone she needed to protect it was her blond friend. Unlike the others he bore no supernatural abilities, no vampiric protectors obsessed with his safety. Matt was just a normal guy-the sweetest guy-from their days of swimming together as kids even to now. How did he always get wrapped up into this? Vicki, Klaus, Greta? He didn't deserve it!

She was at his side, reaching for his pulse when she felt the cold presence about him. Something wasn't right with her friend. Before she could investigate, however, Matt's hand shot out to her belly and a sudden electric current jolted through her. It invaded her, forcing its chill into her body with brutal precision. Bonnie gasped in protest but the transfer seized her vocal cords from making any other noise. Then she felt it inside her and she no longer had control.

What was happening?!

 _Hello Bonnie. So we finally meet._

The female voice was in her head, the accent she pinned to English.

 _Sorry to make your acquaintance under such circumstances. I realize this isn't the most ideal way to be introduced to your mother-in-law so to speak._

Mother-in-law? Esther! But how did she?

 _I see you're well aware of the laws of possession. Despite being so young you are quite knowledgable_ _in the craft._

This was impossible. She was a witch. She couldn't be randomly possessed!

 _No you can't, Dear and I assure you that you weren't. As you know from experience, a witch's spirit can only possess one of her direct bloodline._

But Bonnie wasn't related to Esther. She didn't share her bloodline. Klaus did. Though she was his mate... Did that make her susceptible to Mikaelson family possession?

 _Oh no, it's not your mating bond that enabled me to take your body like this. It's what's within you._

Within her? What did that mean? A quick flash back to the side of the road and Bonnie remembered drinking Klaus's blood. Even earlier in the cave he'd fed her twice. Had that enabled this to happen? His blood running through her veins?

 _I'm afraid I don't have time to explain. There is some business I must attend to. I only hope you'll give me the chance and hear me out when we meet again on the Otherside._

Meet again on the Otherside...

Wait...Hold on...

Bonnie felt her body stand. She immediately tried to stop herself but her movements were no longer hers. It was like she was in the background watching everything as it happened but with a front seat view. She saw Matt shaking his head in recovery. He had yet to get his bearings. She tried to call to him, to warn him but her legs carried her from under the gazebo.

A guttoral groan from Damon drew her attention and she looked his way to see that Klaus was still feeding him. The vampire was clamping onto his Original wrist with what looked like an iron grip. The burns were just about healed but he showed no intention of slowing down. Klaus rolled his eyes before finally shoving him away. For a second Damon seemed dazed. Then he blinked and the familiar cool gaze was back.

"Here," Stefan handed him what Bonnie recognized as his daylight ring.

Then her lips began to move without her permission, uttering a spell she'd never heard before. Klaus glanced over in time to spot the red shield that suddenly trapped the four males inside.

"Bonnie?"

He knew something was wrong. He started toward her only to be thrust backward once he hit the barrier. Stefan and Damon stared back in surprise.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Stefan asked slowly.

Matt shakily got to his feet.

"That's not Bonnie," he informed the others.

Klaus shot toward the barrier only to be thrown backward again. Bonnie saw realization in his eyes as they glowed bright with a combination of rage and...fear?

 _He's afraid of losing you, Bonnie._

Klaus's warning replayed for the second time that day.

 ** _"When an alpha takes a mate you become one... Should any harm befall that mate it would be worse than death. If the alpha doesn't go insane he would surely take his own life."_**

"Don't tell me Greta got a hold of Bonnie now!" Damon sounded exasperated.

"That's not Greta either," Matt was glaring as he faced her.

"Then who the hell is it?" Damon demanded to know.

Klaus was a sight to fear in full hybrid mode, black veins and fangs glistening with venom when he gave his answer.

"It's Esther. My bloody mother."


	25. What's Within

"Niklaus."

It was Bonnie's voice but the way she stood, the way she spoke--the way she enunciated her words was pure Esther. The Original felt himself deeply disturbed at the sight.

"You hurt my mate, Mother and I swear I will hunt you back to the Otherside and destroy everything you've ever set your eyes on!"

He was fighting to keep it together, to be collected enough to outwit the woman he'd once ended so long ago. But with the only being that mattered to him directly in her grasp, his wolf was going postal. It wanted nothing more than to tear and gnaw and destroy any threat to his mate's safety.

"My poor child. Still believing violence and brute force is the only way to solve a problem," she tsked.

He paused long enough to growl his pure hatred of everything her presence reminded him of.

"Well I learned from the best, didn't I?"

Esther had the audacity to look regretful at the comment. As if she hadn't sat complacent all those years.

"I know Mikael wasn't the most tender father--"

"Not the most tender father?" he barked sardonically.

"That's a fine way to describe him!"

The man had been a brute!

"Yes, well I failed you before. I won't do it again. Which is why I must do what I must. You've become a monster, Niklaus. Nothing like the man I envisioned you to be. You need to be neutralized. And in order for that to happen, Bonnie Bennett must be sacrificed."

At hearing her intention to harm his beloved, something snapped within the Original and his wolf went apoplectic. He was charging again, all animal with fangs and claws and growling pure destruction. But his body was again bounced off the barrier, flying back with the same amount of force he gave. That only incited more fury, more rage more of a sickening feeling he hadn't experienced since his last encounter with the man he called "father."

Klaus Mikaelson did not feel that four letter word. He'd become the indestructible hybrid to never feel it again. But at the prospect of losing his Bonnie it was invading his chest with a cold sharpness.

He saw her motion with her hand and glass shattered from the back window. Instantly a large chunk flew at her and she caught it effortlessly. She then began to speak but his animal held reign and he was only capable of fighting to get to her. There was a finality to her tone, he could feel it and amongst his emotions came the most nauseating sense of desperation.

"BONNIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

The glass went to her throat and the vampire in him recognized the carotid vein.

"BONNIE NO!!!!!"

It was all slow motion. He could smell the first cut before the blood even dropped. His chest did a lurch and he felt like his own soul was being devoured alive. Her hand continued to move, opening her up a fraction more. The blood was thick now. But Esther wasn't stopping. The bleeding wasn't stopping. His mate would bleed out before his eyes!

HE COULDN'T LOSE HER!!!!

Overwrought at the loss, he channeled his despair into one last charge at the forcefield keeping him from all that mattered in his life. Something cracked and Bonnie gasped out loud. A gush of red streamed from her nose as he burst through the barrier and toward her.

His mate's eyes fluttered and she was suddenly fainting to the ground. He caught her in time, cradling her in his arms protectively. She stared up at him, her gaze weakened.

"I see... she's not strong enough yet..." Esther was still controlling her.

"...to hold you off...to this degree."

He could feel Bonnie's life force waning as he held her. Like at the cave before their mating, her magic had been over-exerted. But this time to a larger degree.

 _Heal her!_

He tore into his wrist, ready to give his blood when Bonnie's lips quivered into a weak smirk.

"Heal her... and I will have the...power to finish her..."

He paused, growling at the threat.

"I won't let you. As you saw yourself, not even Bonnie's magic is enough to keep me from protecting her."

Her eyelids began to droop and he nudged his wrist to her lips. She turned her head away, but he moved it along with her.

"Drink."

She bit her lips down in a last act of defiance, clearly recognizing that his words were true. Nothing, not even Bennett magic could keep him from saving his mate.

He barely noticed the three men gathering around them.

"Why isn't she healing?" the human Matt.

"She's refusing to drink."

Stefan.

"Then force it down her throat already so she can live."

Damon.

He shared the same sentiment as the elder Salvatore. With his free hand he grasped his mate's jaw to pry her mouth open.

"But if Esther's still in there won't she just hurt her again?" Matt pointed out.

Klaus succeeded rather easily, his Original strength outweighing her frailty at the moment. His wrist covered her open mouth and Bonnie began to swallow.

"How did she get to her in the first place? I thought witches can't be possessed without permission," Damon again.

"They can't," Stefan remarked.

"Are you sure about that because I highly doubt Bonnie would consent to having another Mikaelson inside her."

Klaus ignored the distasteful comment in favor of watching his mate beginning to heal. Her cut had been pretty deep. He couldn't stomach the sight of her injury. To see her bleeding at his mother's hand, to smell her blood as it poured from her throat. Even now the scent was overriding all others around him. Her fresh blood.

It smelled...different.

"Witches can be possessed by cursed objects or a family member," Stefan explained.

"We've been over this."

Bonnie barely opened her eyes.

"So what, are you saying, that Bonnie and Klaus are related?" Matt sounded disgusted.

Stefan didn't get a chance to answer. As Klaus watched his mate awaken he saw her eyes suddenly bulge open in disbelief.

"You're not supposed to be here."

She was staring at something beyond him. His eyes shot in that direction only to find nothing there. Whatever she saw, he couldn't see.

Then her body jolted and he could feel her muscles tighten in his hold. She released a low whimper and began to convulse.

"Bonnie?! BONNIE?!"

What was happening now?!?!

A burst of magic suddenly streamed from her and even Klaus was thrust backward. He landed on somebody behind him but paid no mind to who it was. His eyes remained on his mate who was rising to her feet.

No, floating to her feet because her legs weren't even moving.

"The ring..." Esther's accent was saying.

"...the bloody ring..."

Klaus stood, ignoring the groaning vampire he'd climbed off of. What was she talking about? And who was she talking to?

"No matter, my son must be stopped. This is the only way!"

She appeared to be struggling within herself. As if there was someone else...on the inside?

"You of all people should understand! His treachery caused your death!"

Another wave of magic surged through the air. Bonnie's loose locks began to rise with static. Her voice was not her own as again she started an incantation.

But this time it wasn't Esther's either.

So who was it? Who else had invaded his mate? Damon took a step from behind, his expression of sheer perplexion.

"No way. Is that...Emily?"

0_0

Bonnie had never felt so helpless. Watching as Klaus fought her barrier, she could see the desperation in his golden eyes. It was like _deja vu_ almost, like with Tyler at the caves before Klaus had carried her to the back and they'd mated. Only the pain in the hybrid's eyes went deeper than anything she'd seen in another before. She swore she could feel it; his soul was tearing apart. She couldn't take seeing him in so much pain.

"It's because I love you, Niklaus that I must put you down."

What kind of bs logic was Esther trying to spew? He was her own son! She was going to damage him beyond repair. Bonnie couldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow her mate to be broken.

 _Don't be foolish child. You may be a prodigy but I'm the one who created your mate biologically and magically. I am not Greta Martin. Your amateur efforts won't stop me._

Bonnie heard her own voice reciting a spell. The back window burst and there was glass in her hand. She could feel Esther's intentions as she fought her own hand from raising it to her throat. The battle was in vain.

Esther was going to kill her!

Stefan and Damon were attempting to reach her as well but like Klaus they merely bounced off the barrier. The hybrid didn't even notice them, his glowing eyes focused on her.

"BONNIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

The emotion in his call was devastating. She would never have expected such from the hybrid. Yet it was there, his heart on display as he fought to reach her. She would fight for him too; fight for her life, fight to spend the rest of said life with him. But the pain of glass cutting into her throat evidenced that her fight was a losing one. She hadn't regained control of her body. Esther was winning!

Bonnie didn't want to die. She refused! Not at this age, not in this way, not by her own hand. She was only eighteen!

"BONNIE NO!!!!!"

She tried to fight harder, to use her magic, anything to stop the progression of the glass opening up her vein at the moment. But Esther had her, whatever connection had enabled the witch spirit to possess her was far too strong to sever.

She was actually going to die...

A gut-wrenching howl assaulted the air and Bonnie felt her magic strained to capacity. A gasp escaped her throat as something cracked inside her and the barrier actually crumbled under Original force.

Klaus. He'd done it. He'd actually broken through!

But her celebratory thoughts faded no sooner than they came as darkness threatened to take over. Her body was suddenly heavy, her mind beginning to cloud. She could hear Esther's surprise at her son's feat. So she hadn't expected him to break through, huh? The hybrid was full of surprises.

Then he was there, holding her in his arms.

"I see..." Esther spoke through her.

"She's not strong enough yet...to hold you off...to this degree."

Which in this case was a good thing.

 _No matter. Sustaining the barrier against him and two other vampires has depleted you, Bonnie. I'm afraid you're dying_.

Klaus bit into his wrist and offered his healing blood. In response Esther tsked inside.

 _Just as I thought, his heat has compromised his reasoning. It demands that he heal you because you're his mate. But the second he does we'll be right back where we started. I can use your magic to snap his neck and end you quickly._

She apparently didn't see Stefan and Damon as obstacles worth mentioning. Compared to an Original they really weren't.

"Heal her... and I will have the...power to finish her..." Esther threatened.

 _And if he doesn't, you will die in his arms right now_.

Either way, Bonnie would be dead and Klaus would be inconsolable.

He growled in response.

"I won't let you. As you saw yourself, not even Bonnie's magic is enough to keep me from protecting her."

The declaration made her heart skip. She wasn't used to being protected. That was Elena's thing.

"Drink."

Esther refused. Vaguely Bonnie could hear other voices speaking but her consciousness was beginning to dwindle. Then her jaw was forced open and for the fourth time that day she was tasting Klaus's blood.

There was something very gratifying about being the recipient of his nurturing side.

 _This will be the last time_ _you experience any side_.

She could feel Esther gearing up for another attack. Her intent was to utilize the power in her son's own blood to incapacitate him long enough to finish Bonnie off. She had been serious about the neck snap and planned the same for Stefan and Damon if they got in the way. Back at the cabin it had taken a lot out of Bonnie to put the hybrid down but she'd managed of her own accord. Now with the boost from Klaus's blood how much more damage would her magic accomplish?

 _For the greater good_ , Esther proclaimed, gathering up all that she could.

It couldn't end like this!

 _And it won't **,**_ came a woman's voice that Bonnie was sure she'd heard before.

Her eyes rounded in disbelief as the figure of a woman appeared before her. A familiar face, a familiar presence... not cold like the one currently inside her but warm and full of love.

It was her ancestor, Emily!

"You're not supposed to be here," Esther was just as shocked as she was.

She could feel that the Original witch hadn't been expecting to see another spirit. Especially a Bennett spirit.

 _Funny, I was going to say the same to you. But we both know the laws of possession,_ Emily remarked.

Indeed Esther did. Bonnie felt understanding click in her uninvited inhabitant.

"The ring...the bloody ring..."

Stefan had handed her the Gilbert ring-- created by Johnathan Gilbert but enchanted by Emily Bennett herself. In her haste to check on Matt, Bonnie had forgotten to place it on his finger and absently jammed it into her pocket.

 _We see what you're up to Esther. And the elder witches are not pleased._

"No matter, my son must be stopped. This is the only way!"

 _We won't allow you to take Bonnie's life. Not even to stop him._

"You of all people should understand! His treachery caused your death!"

 _Trusting in_ _Katherine Pierce caused my death. I won't allow you to cause Bonnie's._

The spirit of her ancestor moved in a blink and the next thing Bonnie knew she was being charged with another current. She felt Emily enter her and the combination of souls released something from inside her.

Klaus flew backward, landing on Damon but he quickly jumped to his feet. Bonnie felt herself lifted, engulfed by the magic as the spirits began to duel within her body.

Both were quite strong, both formidable witches in their own right and she feared she would suffocate from their combined presence. Witch or not, her body was only meant to hold one soul.

 _Or two._

Who said that? And why had the thought been planted in her head?

 _Bonnie you are strong enough to overcome her._

A second voice she didn't recognize.

 _You're a Bennett witch._ _You just have to tap into who you are!_

Emily was holding Esther off but Bonnie could feel more spirits arriving. Though she couldn't place their voices, couldn't see their faces she felt each feminine presence just as familial as the last. All warm. All connected to her.

Then she heard a voice she'd yearned for since losing her so recently.

 _Bonnie, honey._

Grams! It was her! Tears filled her eyes as she felt more than saw the woman who raised her when her own mother had walked away.

 _Your strength isn't only in your magic. It's in your heart. In your mind. In your soul. This is YOUR body. YOUR magic. YOUR life._ _Don't let her take take it away from you._

But Bonnie was trying to do that. She hadn't stopped fighting. Esther was just a bit stronger--

 _No. She's drawing her strength from the family you share. You have to take that back as well._

She didn't understand. What was Grams saying? The family they shared? How could she and Esther share family?

In her peripheral she saw the answer. He was staring, wolf eyes glowing near panic for her. Of course! Klaus was Esther's son. He was also Bonnie's mate.That made him the both of their family, right?

No, she decided. It didn't.

With what Esther was willing to do to destroy him, she didn't deserve to be his family. She didn't deserve to be called his mother. Grams was right. Klaus was Bonnie's family now, no longer Esther's son. His blood in her veins was Bonnie's to claim. So she would.

Concentrating, she attempted to channel it. She could do this! Luka had taught her! Esther took notice but Emily had her too preoccupied to interfere. That gave Bonnie time to really focus. She did so, determined to end the witch's reign over her body. When she was herself again she would banish Esther to the same stone as Greta. That way she could never hurt Klaus again.

 _Bonnie, sweetheart. You have to feel for it. Sense the source of Esther's control over your body. Her gateway inside. That's who you need to take back_ _!_

Bonnie was confused. What was Grams talking about with this "who" business?

 _"You're a Bennett witch. We're one with nature, protectors of all forms of life. Use your instincts Bonnie to detect it!"_

To detect what??? Why couldn't Grams just spit it out? This was a dire situation!

 _"You have to be able to do this yourself.You have to be ready or Esther will take the both of you."_

Gram's tone was firm but with just enough worry to let Bonnie know this was the final call. If she didn't do as Grams said, if she didn't sense what Grams was talking about then she would surely die right here in the Salvatore's backyard. In front of Matt and Stefan and Damon.

In front of Klaus.

Nope, sorry. There would be no Bennett dying today! For this to work she would need to be open, attuned to her body. She took a mental breath and stilled herself.

Esther and Emily were quite the disturbance but Grams had told her to focus. What she needed to find was already within her--Esther had used it to take her. She knew it had to do with Klaus. But if it wasn't his blood or the mating bond then what could it be?

Gateway inside...

"What's happening to her?" Matt was freaking out.

"How the hell should we know Donavan!" Damon sounded just as frantic.

Weird.

Bonnie tuned them out, her mind crossing into a zen-like state. Sensing for the answer that only her abilities could provide. For whatever gateway--

A pulse of light. Small, like a kernel but a pulse nonetheless. Toward the lower part of her abdomen. Bonnie felt it with her soul, the same familiarity that she felt with Grams and Emily and all of the other spirits guiding her. Except this one felt different. This one felt...undeveloped.

Undeveloped.

Gateway... shared family... _who_ she needed to take back...Esther will take the _both_ of you...

Oh. Dear. God.

 _You know the laws of possession,_ Grams reminded her.

 _Now do you understand?_

She did. And despite the shock at the revelation she also felt a new sense of absolute repugnance toward her wolf-bonded Mother-in-law. It was bad enough what she was trying to do to Bonnie and to her own son, Klaus but to leech off of such a fresh and unborn soul like this? How fucking dare she!!!

 _That's right, get angry. Take back what's yours._

Take back her family.

Bonnie reached out to the small soul, barely more than a tiny cluster at this stage but a soul no less. She felt the Bennett lineage there, felt the innocence as she wrapped herself around it protectively. Esther's cold was there, she could feel her dark intent latched on through the Mikaelson link, choking the little light as she used it to maintain control of Bonnie's body.

At sensing that, something in the young witch blew and she was seeing beyond red to pure murderous black.

"ESTHER!" her voice was hers again!

The ancient witch was taken aback by the sudden loss of control.

"How dare you!"

The older witch tried to wrestle her back but she tightened her grip on the little light.

 _My work is done,_ Emily slowly removed herself from Bonnie's body, her image still visible thanks to the ring.

 _It's your battle now, Bonnie._

She barely nodded to her ancestor, incensed at the spirit who dared violate her sacred little bundle.

 _You really think you can defeat me?_ Esther scoffed.

 _You're a novice. You're young. You're completely undisciplined--_

"And you're a bitch," Bonnie spat.

"A poor excuse for a mother. You don't even deserve to be called a mother after what you've done to Klaus!"

The spirit was growing angry.

 _You insolent child, don't speak on things you know nothing about!_

Her cold attempted to grasp at the cluster but Bonnie shielded it.

"I know what I see in his eyes when he mentions you. And I know you're willing to destroy innocent life just to hurt him. He may be a hybrid but YOU'RE the monster!"

Another flare from her inhabitant but Bonnie wasn't having it. She wasn't just in it for herself. She had a family to protect and she would damn sure protect them! Her child and her mate.

 _Foolish little girl! He will destroy you like he's done to every witch to cross his path. He must be stopped! He must be put down like the rabid dog he is--"_

Bonnie refused to let her finish. It was time to get rid of her.

"Ad quos eieci te, immundíssime spíritus..." she began the incantation.

 _Pardon?!! You really think that will work on me? I told you before; I'm not Greta._

Bonnie ignored her, continuing on. Without the connection to her grandchild there nothing Esther was powerless against her.

 _I created the Original spell. I defied nature itself by making my children immortal. Do you really think I can be done in by some eighteen year old CHILD?!_

She felt the coldness losing its grip from her light cluster. Esther must have felt it too because her attack grew.

 _He's a rabid animal, Bonnie! He murdered his own mother, daggered his siblings! You know what he did to Elijah but do you know he has two more brothers and a sister? Finn, Kol and Rebekah! They've suffered the same fate, a dreamless sleep with a dagger in their hearts!_

True or not, that wouldn't stop Bonnie from ending the threat to her own child.

Her and Klaus's child...

 _What kind of father do you really think my son would make? He's brutal and violent and ill-tempered. Why he just murdered two people in the middle of traffic today before he kidnapped your friend Matthew. You don't think that's a threat to your child?_

Bonnie bit her lip, focusing hard on continuing despite the edge of concern that statement brought up. Klaus would never hurt his own child she was certain.

 _You think he'll change but he is centuries beyond repair. Ask me how I know. I married a violent man and look what our union produced. Mikael may not have been his biological father but he raised him as his own. You see the result. Is that what you want for your child? To become like my son? To learn from a vengeful and cruel father? Because that's all Niklaus can offer_ _!_

Bonnie couldn't help but to wince at such a statement but she held fast with the spell. Regardless of the father Klaus could become, Esther was still the immediate threat.

 _You cannot win this! You will suffer! Your child will suffer!_

The cluster brightened as the coldness lost what was left of its grip. Esther screamed her dismay as she was sent flying out into the stone.

 _YOU STUPID GIRL!! HE'LL RUIN YOUR ALL!!!_

Emily was watching with pride as Bonnie concluded the chant. So too did she feel the rest of her family's approval of her victory.

 _Take care of yourself. And my descendant in there too,_ Emily spoke.

 _Don't let the Mikaelsons corrupt her light._

Then she faded, the other presences leaving with her except for one.

"Grams?"

 _I wish we could talk more. About your condition. And your choice of mate._

She could hear the expression on her grandmother's face all on her tone. It wasn't judgemental but...she wasn't exactly happy about it.

 _Later, when you can see me. Until then take care of yourself, Baby. And...sweet dreams._

"Wait, Grams don't go!" she cried, her tears spilling down her face.

She wanted to talk more, to feel her more. But she sensed when Grams faded back to the Otherside just as she had with the others. The loss along with the battle and the discovery of her expectant condition took a toll and Bonnie fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Klaus was immediately there, holding her against him.

"Bonnie?"

She glanced up at him, noticing the others crowded around like before.

"Here," she weakly held up the stone earning a look of surprise from her mate.

"Esther and Greta...let's just say they're roommates for the moment."

He understood and immediately glared at the crystal.

"I'll crush it so they never--"

"No," she couldn't allow that.

"Crushing the stone will release whoever is inside. What we need is to get to their bodies, remember? Once we burn them they'll be banished from the Earth realm forever."

The plan had been for Greta. But with Esther it had been over a thousand years. Her body was dust a long time ago.

She glanced over at the nearest Salvatore, Stefan.

"You remember where Greta's buried?"

He nodded shakily.

"Yea, Damon and I--we know."

"So we dig her up, torch the bitch and that's it?" Damon asked. "No more more possession?"

Matt kneeled near Bonnie, apology in his eyes.

"No more possession," she confirmed.

Klaus was beginning to growl low.

"I'm sorry Bon," Matt's guilt made his voice heavy.

"If it wasn't for me and that stupid Gilbert ring neither of them would have gotten here. They hijacked me from the Otherside to get to you. I couldn't warn you in time."

Bonnie didn't like to see such a good friend upset. She reached over to take his hand and heard Klaus's growl go lethal.

"Hey," she turned her eyes on him, making sure they met.

"Look at me, Klaus. He's just a friend, okay."

Matt slid out of her hold, slowly backing away.

"What the hell is happening here?" he whispered to no one.

She'd forgotten, Matt had yet discover what had happened between her and Klaus. The last time they'd seen each other he was under compulsion and she'd had yet to mate with the Original. Bonnie swallowed, prepared to break the news to her friend.

"Klaus and I...we're...umm we're mates."

She held Klaus's gaze as she spoke, hoping to communicate to him his place in her life. Yes, he was her mate she couldn't fight it any longer. Not after what she'd just been through, not after what she'd seen in him at the precipice of her death. Not after what she now knew they shared in her womb.

"I knew that, it's all Greta and Esther could talk about," Matt remarked.

"I just meant...nevermind."

Klaus stared back at her, and Bonnie could swear she'd never been gazed upon with such adoration.

"Oh yea, he's phasing too," Damon added.

"So if you value your life don't get too close to Bonnie."

Matt didn't say anything else.

"I couldn't lose you," Klaus said quietly, ignoring the audience around them.

His hand cupped her cheek and Bonnie warmed all over.

"And you won't," she replied as she reached up to return the gesture.

"I'm not going anywhere Klaus Mikaelson. I'm yours. Always and forever."


	26. The Ritual

Always and forever. He liked the sound of that. Just as he liked the sound of his mate finally claiming him. After topping that promise with a full-on kiss, the Original wrapped Bonnie closely in his arms and breathed in her existence. She was safe now, from Greta, from his mother. She'd out-witched the both of them and removed them from their lives. Just as he'd known she could. His Bonnie never ceased to impress him.

"So I'm thinking we get started on Greta's body," Stefan remarked.

"Damon?"

A good idea. Klaus glanced over to say as much when he noted the state of him. Dried blood covered his shirt, his chin. He hadn't seen the younger Salvatore like this in decades. Not since the 1920s.

Not that Stefan would remember...

"You can't go out looking like that," Damon gestured toward him.

"You're covered in Donavan blood."

Matt Donovan, Klaus remembered. The human was quietly keeping his distance after daring to touch Bonnie's hand. Wise decision.

 _Mine!_

Stefan glanced over at the human and for a second his veins blackened. He quickly slapped his hand over his exposed fangs and vamp-sped back into the house.

Well, it looked like his old friend The Ripper might be resurfacing...

"Donavan, you should go," Damon noticed too.

"We got it from here."

Matt gave him a look, clearly not fond of being ordered around by the vampire. Then he turned to Bonnie.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Klaus stiffened, not liking what he was implying or the fact that he was speaking to her so soon after his warning.

"Yea, Damon's right. You should go," Bonnie agreed.

"Get away from all of this supernatural business. We'll handle Greta's body."

He seemed reluctant to leave her.

"What about Esther? You don't have her body. Does that mean she can come back?"

His mother's body. Klaus grit his teeth at the mention of it.

"Not if we keep her in this stone," Bonnie sighed in resignation.

"Either way she can't get to any of us ever again."

The hybrid gave the stone another glare, knowing SHE was inside. His mother, the one who'd hatched this plot against his mate to begin with. He would finish her, just as they intended to do with Greta.

But first he'd have to make a confession.

As he had told Elijah the night his curse was broken, he'd never buried any of his family's bodies at sea. They were together his mother and daggered siblings, locked away safe and secure. He'd promised to reunite his elder brother with them as well. And like always, he'd kept his word. Now not a single one of them could conspire against him.

Except Esther still had. From beyond the grave her spirit had reached out just to destroy all that he held dear. As if she hadn't done enough to destroy him in his mortal years, allowing Mikael to beat him and berate him and treat him like something the dog shat out. Watching as her other children were punished if they tried to intercede on his behalf. Holding him afterward, wiping his tears, making him soft and weak and an even bigger target for the abusive father only she knew wasn't his own.

He'd hated Esther, hated her so much he would have killed her again if he could and yet...after all of these centuries, after every hurt and letdown she'd inflicted upon him, Klaus had still kept her body preserved. In the biggest coffin, amongst her children. He'd never admitted it to himself but having his mother, his brothers and sister together had given him a sense of belonging. With them there, he wasn't alone.

But any security his mother's body had brought to him was completely obliterated the second she decided to murder his mate.

"Don't worry, this thing will stay under Bennett protection," Bonnie sat up in his arms as she assured her blond friend.

"The only way Esther can make it out of here is if another Bennett breaks the spell and frees her. Which isn't going to happen."

No it wouldn't because he would not allow it.

"Or if the stone is broken, right? That's what you said when Klaus was going to crush it," Matt seemed legitimately worried.

Bonnie nodded her acknowledgement.

"I did. But my magic's grown. You saw my barrier. The only one strong enough to break through was Klaus himself and that still took a lot even for him."

She gave his arm around her a warm squeeze and Klaus temporarily forgot his own turmoil.

"What about another Original? Could Elijah break her free?"

He saw a thoughtful look appear on Bonnie's face. Before she could reply he returned her squeeze, adding a quick peck to her cheek. He couldn't take the chance of Esther coming for her again.

"What if I told you that I know where to find my mother's body?"

0_0

Bonnie didn't know what to think about the fact that Klaus had kept his mother's body. Or about how it had remained in such a preserved state after all of this time. Perhaps he felt guilty about killing her. The regret of actions taken in an impulsive rage. Perhaps he merely kept her as a trophy. Whatever the reason, his action had provided a way for her to include Esther in the banishment spell.

It was easier to do the ritual at Greta's burial site. It was an already secluded area plus there would be no need to transport her surely decomposing corpse. As Stefan and Damon dug her body up, Klaus made a phone call. They didn't have to wait long for a couple of (obviously compelled) "delivery men" to show up with the Mikaelson matriarch. Bonnie forgot to comment on the poor guys' violation as she touched the coffin of the witch who'd tried to destroy her family. She noted that the it was pretty fancy, showing that on some level Klaus still cared for his mother.

"I want to see what she looks like," she decided.

To put a face to her enemy.

Klaus paused. For a moment he looked as if he was against it, eyeing the coffin as if it were a threat to her.

"Very well."

He opened it for her and Bonnie had to gasp. He hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said she'd been preserved. If she didn't know any better she'd think the witch was only sleeping!

"Bonnie, meet my mother."

So this was Esther. She was a beautiful woman to be such a cold-hearted monster. One would never expect under that serene appearance was a witch cruel enough to attempt to murder her unborn grandchild, the child's mother and shatter her own son.

"You must take after your father's side," she joked with an edge.

"You look nothing like her."

Except the blond hair. But who knew what his actual father's hair was like. Klaus smiled uneasily, clearly uncomfortable with his mother being so close to her.

"I can see maybe a little bit in Elijah though," she stared down at the woman.

But what about his other siblings? The ones Esther insisted were daggered as well. By Klaus's own hand.

 _She was just trying to get in my head, to cause me to doubt his ability to be a good father to our baby._

Still, he had daggered one brother...

"What about your other siblings?" she found herself asking.

Their eyes met. Klaus straightened, understanding what she was implying.

"What did Esther tell you?"

"That you daggered them all like you daggered Elijah."

Klaus held her gaze.

"Does it matter?"

"It won't change how I feel about you--" _but if we're going to raise a child together I need to know that your violent tendencies won't affect him or her_ "--I just think we have a lot to learn about each other."

His eyes softened slightly.

 _I know he would never hurt our baby. But what will he teach it? That it's okay to stab your family when they piss you off?_

"And we will, Love."

Despite her concern, Bonnie felt her heart flutter at the affection in his gaze. If he continued to look at her like that she could forget all of the problems in the world. Klaus closed the coffin and took her hand.

"I look forward to getting to know every aspect of what makes you _you."_

The moment was interrupted by Damon's exaggerated gagging noise. Both Bonnie and Klaus turned to see the vampire frowning down at the hole in the dirt.

"Damn Greta, you really let yourself go," he remarked.

So they'd finally reached her corpse. That meant it was time to set up. Stefan climbed out of the hole and rested against a tree. He'd been pretty silent the whole time.

"We'll make this simple," Klaus took charge.

"Leave Greta where she is. I'll throw Esther in with her. Bonnie, you're feeling up to the spell?"

Was he kidding? With the boost from his healing and the anger from the assassination attempt she was gearing to go.

"I'm more than up to it."

She watched as he wheeled the casket to the hole. Was he planning to burn it too?

"That won't fit," Damon pointed out.

Klaus ignored him.

"I want it all gone, their bodies--everything."

So he was burning the expensive coffin.

"It. Won't. Fit," Damon repeated, obviously forgetting to be grateful to the hybrid that had just healed him earlier.

Klaus turned to him with a growl when Stefan intervened.

"We'll make it bigger," he murmured, lifting off of his resting place.

Damon held up his hand.

"Why should we have to do all the digging? If the great and mighty Original wants a bigger hole then maybe he should contribute and dig it himself."

When Klaus let out another growl Bonnie decided to nip the whole issue in the bud. Honestly these men and their bickering! With a quick word of Latin the ground trembled and the hole widened. Being closest both Klaus and Damon stumbled but maintained their balance.

"Problem solved," she announced.

"Now can we please get on with this?"

Klaus sent her an appreciative glance with a hint of arousal in it. She had a sudden suspicion then that maybe he was getting off on her using her powers.

Though humans would have to use some sort of lift, two vampires and a hybrid were more than capable of lowering a casket into a grave. Klaus surprised them all when he placed Greta in the coffin with Esther.

"Since they're such good friends," he sneered, "they can be banished off into the afterlife together."

Bonnie didn't comment but she suspected that his act was less out of spite and more out of some still buried sense of caring for his mother. He was the same man who'd killed her but preserved her body in the finest casket after all. And now he was willing to, in a sense, end her again. Maybe he didn't want her to go through it alone. His feelings for her were obviously complex.

After he was finished, the hybrid doused the bodies and the coffin with gasoline. The men stepped back and Klaus gave her a nod. It was time for Bonnie to do her thing.

0_0

Stefan watched in a pensive silence as Bonnie dropped the lit match into the open casket. He listened as she began the incantation to rid their lives of Esther and Greta forever. He wanted to be relieved, he knew some part of him was but at the moment all he could think about was the hot, fresh taste of human blood.

He craved more.

Ever since Greta had forced him to sink his teeth into Matt's succulent teenage throat...

His veins blackened at the recollection. Quickly he lowered his face so that no one would notice.

 _Control yourself, Stefan!_ he scolded himself.

 _You've been through_ _this_ _before._

Like the time Elena had made him drink from her to save them from the tomb vampires and he'd gone after Amber or whatever her name was.

 _But she didn't struggle._

There was always something richer in the blood when they struggled.

 _Not until I compelled her to._

Stefan's fangs dropped so hard at the recollection they cut into the inside of his lip. Shit, he'd have to stop thinking about it. From his peripheral he saw Damon perk up at the scent of his blood. His big brother's eyes immediately landed on him. Stefan ignored his inquisitive look and chose to turn the other way. There he found Klaus who sent him a knowing glance.

"...Ad quos eieci te usque in sempiternum..." Bonnie continued.

He decided to focus on the flames, on allowing the stench of gasoline and burning flesh to invade his nostrils and coat his tongue. Maybe that disgusting smell could abate the thirst for a while.

 _Deep breaths. Steady. I can do this._

Inwardly he cursed Greta for taking him back to this place. After all of his hard work coming back from the last time. He'd never forget the look on Elena's face when she'd seen him after the pageant, blood on his mouth, her fellow contestant screaming as he'd given chase. He couldn't let her see him like that again.

Control. He had to concentrate on control.

"Ad quos eieci te usque in sempiternum!" Bonnie repeated.

Maybe he'd pay a visit to the nearby blood blank. Just to take the edge off.

"Ad quos eieci te usque in sempiternum!"

The flames shot up into the sky, taking on a bluish white tent. He watched as they swirled before a thunderous _boom_ racked his ears. When the fire died down there was nothing but scorched Earth in its wake. The coffin, the bodies, even the ashes had vanished.

"They're gone," Bonnie announced, wiping her perspiring forehead.

"Greta and Esther can never bother us again."

She looked at Klaus with a sympathetic gaze. He offered her a smile and the two embraced. With their lips.

"Don't know if I'll ever get used to that," Damon commented.

"How does the most judgiest witch on the planet make it with a freak like him?"

Stefan cleared his throat, ready to hightail it to the blood bank. Now that the ritual was done they shouldn't need him anymore, right?

"Neither of us are saints, Damon."

"Yea but Klaus--"

"Saved your life so stop antagonizing him already," he snapped.

Damon didn't bite back. Instead he gave him a look.

"You're jonesing for it aren't you?"

He hoped his brother wasn't planning on getting in his way. What a hypocrite he'd be if he tried to stop him.

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I am."

"Stefan I can smell the blood on your lip."

"We both can," Klaus added as he pulled his mouth from Bonnie's.

"Wait, what blood?" she turned to Stefan.

"Are you okay?"

God, now he'd never get to the blood bank.

"It's nothing, I just bit my lip. It's already healed."

He tugged his lower lip down to prove his point.

"See?"

The young witch wore a skeptical expression as she studied him. Of all of the eyes on him, hers made him the most uncomfortable.

"This is about Greta isn't it? About what she made you do when she was in your body."

She had seen him after the fact. With Matt's blood dried all over him. Before Esther had shown up.

"Bonnie, I'm fine. Really. One little incident isn't going to throw me off the wagon."

The lie sounded beyond ridiculous even to him.

"Maybe someone should sit with you tonight," she suggested.

"Damon, normally I wouldn't trust you but--"

Stefan caught his brother's mock expression of hurt.

"--even you can see how keeping Stefan's thirst in check serves your interests. Besides you're the only person here who's seen the extent of his addiction. I'd like to keep it that way."

Stefan clenched his jaw, knowing of course that she was right but resisting the urge to admit it. Especially with Klaus looking so amused at his ordeal.

"Like I need you to tell me to look after my own brother," Damon responded.

"You just focus on keeping your dog on his leash, Bon Bon. I got Stefan."

Klaus's smirk instantly dropped as he snarled at the elder Salvatore. Bonnie's arms still around him, she gave him a squeeze.

"Goodbye Damon," she'd clearly had enough.

Klaus was still growling but a little less menacing.

"And Stefan, hang in there, okay. You've beat this before. You can beat it again," she added.

Encouraging words he probably needed to hear right now. Bolstered by his brother's hand on his shoulder, Stefan left her with a murmured thanks and the Salvatores made their exit. It wasn't until they were in Damon's car and on the road that he spoke again.

"You need to keep it together, Stefan. Klaus is up to something."

"What are you talking about?" he wasn't sure if he had the energy to focus on the hybrid and fight his own growing thirst.

"Why did he heal me? The psycho hates my guts. He clearly has an ulterior motive. And don't say for Bonnie because she's not my biggest fan either."

Stefan sighed.

"He did it for me. I asked him to and he did it."

Damon wasn't expecting that.

"For you? What does he get out of it? What did you offer him?"

Stefan shrugged.

"Nothing, I just asked him to heal you and he did."

Damon glanced at him dubiously.

"Just like that?"

"Yea."

"And you don't find that highly suspicious? Stefan, he said he had plans for you or did you forget that?"

He hadn't but to be honest it hadn't been at the forefront of his mind either. With everything else that was going on with Matt and Esther and nearly losing his brother.

"Klaus always has plans. He's Klaus. We've stopped him before. We can stop him again."

He really needed a drink.

"Like we stopped him from breaking his curse?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Or from killing Jenna? Or sacrificing Elena--"

"Damon please! I just--can we just talk about this when we get home?"

After he had a drink to settle his thirst.

"Yea, okay. But this isn't over. Hybrid freak gets a hard-on for my brother, it doesn't sit well with me."

Stefan started to comment that he wasn't exactly too keen on Klaus taking any interest in him either when he remembered something from earlier. While she'd possessed him, Greta had gone on about how special Stefan seemed to be to the Original. How Klaus had never tried to kill him for his offenses and saved Damon after the ceremony. It had been the reason she'd chosen Stefan as a host--to get back at Klaus and Bonnie in one swoop.

But how would hurting him get back at Klaus?

 _Maybe it would ruin whatever plans he has for me._

But Greta hadn't known any plans. It was why she'd been so frustrated inside him. Because she didn't know why Klaus seemed to care.

And the odd thing was, the hybrid _did_ care. He'd flipped out over the phone when Greta threatened Stefan the first time. Growling and snarling and calling her an impudent little bitch. And when she'd tried burn Stefan in the sunlight, Klaus had snatched him to safety with a deadly promise.

 _"Two things you never fuck with Greta. My mate and my family. You've crossed that line for the last time."_

Stefan straightened in his seat, just now registering the words. Klaus couldn't have been referring to him...No he was talking about Bonnie--his mate. And family had just been added in as a warning.

Except...

 _"...You tried to kill my brother!"_

He'd felt Greta's confusion at the allegation. He'd heard her thoughts, her recollections. She'd only interacted with one brother of Klaus's--Elijah. And never once had she ever attempted to harm him.

So what brother had Klaus been speaking of? It couldn't have been...

 _I only have one brother and as annoying as he can be, he's my family._

Stefan glanced over at Damon, who was watching the road.

 _Klaus healed him though. Twice now. Only because I asked._

It all had to mean something. Klaus's behavior, Greta's threats, the Original's words. But why would Klaus refer to him as his brother? They'd only met last year and the entire time they'd been adversaries. It didn't make sense.

He was missing something. A peice to the puzzle that only one man could provide. He'd have to talk to Klaus.

Later. After the dust settled with Greta and Esther. After Klaus and Bonnie sorted out whatever it was they now had. After he got himself a nice warm drink of delicious, endorphin-filled blood.

Just this once...


	27. Family

Bonnie didn't mind Klaus driving the way back home. After the ritual and everything that she'd been through today she was mentally beat. Not to mention the upcoming bundle of joy she had yet to tell her mate about. She was silent the whole ride, pondering what exactly to do, how to bring it up. She knew he would probably be excited, the damn hybrid had been talking "Always and forever" since their first time. But again Esther's words had planted concern. What sense of morality would he teach their child?

But it wasn't just Klaus's parenting she was worried about.

 _I'm eighteen. I don't know anything about this._

She'd barely even lived her own life and now she was responsible for another? The thought was terrifying.

"What's wrong, Love?"

She hadn't noticed when he'd pulled into the driveway. She glanced out the window to see that they were already at her place.

"I...um...we need to talk about something."

He took her hands, caressing the knuckles as he held them.

"Whatever you want, talk away."

His eyes were so warm. She swallowed.

"Maybe inside."

He nodded and they headed in. Her father wouldn't be home for another week and even then he'd be flying back out in a couple of days so privacy wasn't an issue here. But she was still nervous as they sat on the couch in the middle of the living room. Klaus watched her patiently, a look she definitely wasn't used to seeing on him. Patience and Klaus was like an oxymoron.

"I have something to tell you. And it's kind of freaking me out but it's happening so..."

She cleared her throat before taking his hand.

"I figured out how Esther possessed me. It was through a family member, of yours and mine...in here."

Bonnie placed his hand on her lower belly. Klaus's eyes widened in understanding.

"You're...are you telling me you're..."

She nodded, her nerves still kicking in high gear.

"I'm pregnant."

Klaus looked too shocked to give any reaction. Again a look she'd never seen on him.

"But I'm a vampire...how?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because you're a hybrid?"

Back at the school Stefan had said that vampires weren't driven by biological urges the way wolves were. By that logic Klaus shouldn't have been affected by her scent the way Tyler was. Stefan and Damon hadn't been. But since he had been, maybe the wolf in him was able to reproduce.

"You're sure?" Klaus leaned closer to her belly, sniffing.

Bonnie leaned back, a little tickled by his canine-like action.

"My ancestors confirmed it. And so did Esther. She used the baby to take over my body."

Klaus lifted her shirt and pressed his nose against her skin. He sniffed again before murmuring;

"I knew you smelled different in the Salvatore's backyard but...the idea that you could be pregnant never crossed my mind. I thought it was impossible."

He glanced up at her and Bonnie nearly fell backward at the emotion in his eyes. It was a mixture of pride and wonder...and love.

"You're carrying my child? My actual child is inside you?"

He pulled her closer, her back against him as his hand rested on her exposed belly.

"Our child," she corrected him softly, "is growing inside me, yea. Half Bennett, half Mikaelson. I felt the baby's soul when Esther possessed me. I had to fight to set it free."

She remembered the light in it's blinding purity. The strength of its innocence. There was warmth there as she'd felt with the other Bennett souls who'd lent her their support. She'd always be grateful for what they'd done to help. Especially to Grams for making her understand and to Emily for holding Esther off in the process. She'd never forget their effort or Emily's final words before she'd faded back into the spirit world.

 _Take care of yourself. And my descendant in there too. Don't let the Mikaelsons corrupt her light._

Wait a minute. _Her_ light? So the baby was...

"I hope it's a girl," she was surprised to hear Klaus say.

"And that she takes after you in every way."

Should she tell him what Emily had revealed to her or let it be a surprise?

"Well almost," he added. "I'd rather our child have better taste in friends. But if it's a boy that's fine. Any child that comes from our union is worth loving."

She started at the insult to her friends but Klaus tightened his hold and her body relaxed. He continued to hold her, his wolf heat having the same calming effect as earlier in the caves. The apprehension and fear she'd felt at becoming a mom so young was slowly melting.

"I grew up with four brothers; Finn, Elijah, Kol and Henrik. We only had one sister, Rebekah. You can imagine the testosterone in our household. The competition, the fights, the efforts to prove ourselves...and having a father like Mikael only made it worse. Don't get me wrong, we loved each other dearly but of all of my siblings Rebekah has always been the most loyal to me. Much like you are with your friends."

Bonnie closed her eyes, enjoying this glimpse into the heart of her new mate.

"And that's why you want a daughter? Because you think girls are more loyal?" she asked.

He paused.

"Well that sounds a bit sexist don't you think?"

She smiled teasingly, "Yea, I guess it does."

"Sorry to say you're sorely mistaken. Did you forget that I was conceived through the adulterous actions of my mother who joined forces with a woman colleague to murder the love of my eternal life? Hardly grounds to promote trust in the female species."

She nestled into him.

"But you trust me," she noted.

"Of course I do, Bonnie. You're my mate. And the mother of my child."

He spoke the words with such reverence.

"In all of my thousand years there are only two things that I was sure I'd never have," Klaus confessed.

"And today you've given me both."

He planted a tender kiss at her temple and Bonnie sighed in contentment.

"What's that?" she was curious to know.

His hand caressed her belly and she immediately knew one answer.

"A child of my own and..."

Bonnie turned as far as she could to face him.

"And?" she pressed.

Blue eyes flickered to gold and back as he gazed upon her.

"And this."

He took her lips in his, treating her to a soulful kiss. Bonnie opened at his will and the kiss grew. Their tongues met, stroking each other, loving eachother as Bonnie felt him harden beneath her. Enticed by the feeling, she gave her bum a wiggle to tease him.

"Mghh," he began to grind up into her.

"Klaus..."

She turned to face him, shifting her legs on each side of his. She watched his eyes turn gold as she pulled the shirt over her head to reveal her breasts.

"You're the most beautiful vision I've ever laid my eyes on, Bonnie Bennett. Even more so with our child inside you."

The fire in his gaze said that he meant those words. She started to reply with a compliment of her own when his mouth fell upon a breast and began to suckle. A low moan of pleasure was all she could muster at the act.

Klaus was still grinding at her center, even as his hand reached up to cup her free breast. Bonnie moaned again, shifting her hips to meet his movements. The thin layer of their sweat pants barely contained his hardness, thus enhancing the friction between them.

"Off," he growled before the claws came out and the next thing she knew her sweatpants were in shreds.

Bonnie gasped as his bare erection slid under her wetness, still grinding outside where it needed to be. But feeling oh so good against her. His mouth never once stopped teasing, his tongue fondling her nipple peaked hard and wet with his saliva.

"Klaus..." she began grinding harder, wanting him inside her.

After everything today she was due for release.

But the hybrid glanced up from her breast and gave a sultry wink.

"Patience, Love."

His tone was deep, so heavy with arousal that she just couldn't take it. She needed release! She needed him. Now. Disregarding his warning Bonnie hiked up to her knees and angled his hardness at her entrance. Klaus barely had the chance to groan before she sat right on it, taking him in completely.

A shared shudder of pleasure seized them both.

"It's not polite to make your mate wait for what's hers," she breathed as she began to rise and fall.

Klaus stared for a second, gold flaming in excitement at her initiative.

"And this," she clenched, giving his tool a squeeze from inside her and he shivered, "is mine!"

That did it. A growl like from the caves shook him and the hybrid gripped her hips to take control. Phasing alpha thrusts rocked her as his mouth continued to devour her.

Yes, this was what she craved! More, more, more!

She screamed his name, loving the way it made him hold her tighter, the sounds he made in appreciation. The harder his thrusts...She might have started out controlling the pace but there was no controlling an alpha in his heat. He was going to fuck you the way his animal commanded.

"Hgggh!"

She came hard in his lap, throwing his name out one last time before collapsing against his neck. Klaus growled as she spasmed, nowhere near his completion. The man had stamina, he'd go on all night if she let him.

Given how good he felt inside her, maybe she should.

"Don't stop," she begged when he slowed down to check on her.

"Bonnie--"

She shushed him with her mouth on his and he groaned loud.

"Don't...stop..." she repeated, wrapping her arms around him.

Her mate obliged her, moving until she reached another climax. When again she begged him to continue, he fed her his blood and they went another round. The cycle continued as the night wore on, neither hybrid nor witch paying time any mind. They had each other. They had a family. They had all that mattered.

"Bonnie..." he was panting her name when he finally broke, between groans and growls.

She loved when he lost it like that. When she caused him to lose it like that. Her teeth bit harder on his neck and he howled his euphoria as he filled her again. This time when he finished, Klaus fell backward, pulling her down onto his chest with a satisfied smile.

"Am I to assume this is an early pregnancy side effect?" he chuckled lightly.

She closed her eyes against his skin, ready to pass out.

"I don't know," Bonnie mumbled sleepily.

She felt his fingers glide gently over her bare back.

"I should get you pregnant more often."

She had enough energy to slap his shoulder in a lazy reprimand. The last thing she heard was his amused laughter as she dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

0_0

It was well into the early a.m. when he heard someone stirring at the Bennett's front door. After Bonnie had fallen asleep he'd taken her up to her bed, watching over her slumber which was why he was awake to hear. In protection of his family, Klaus vampsed out the door, pinning the trespasser to the ground with a snarl.

Familiar eyes stared up at him, startled at the ambush. He instantly recognized the intruder and blinked.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

Klaus pulled himself up, offering a hand to the visibly shaken vampire. That in and of itself was an odd sign. Stefan was a lot of things (self-righteous, heroic, villanous, a ripper... ) but easily shaken wasn't one of them.

"Why did you call me your brother?" the vampire blurted once on his feet.

Oh. This was about that.

"Pardon?"

It had been a slip of the tongue courtesy of his heat raged mind at the time.

"When Greta tried to kill me, I heard what you said."

He wondered how long Stefan had pondered this before approaching him. Better to fish and see how he'd come to such a conclusion.

"And you assume I wasn't talking about Elijah?"

Stefan gave an exasperated sigh.

"Cut the crap, Klaus! Greta was in my head. I know her memories and she never attacked Elijah. There's something you're not telling me. And I don't know if it has to do with your plans for me or why you keep saving Damon for me or why Greta thought my death would affect you but you're going to tell me right now, damnit!"

Well, Stefan had never been slow on the uptake. Even if his arrogance sometimes superseded his sensibilities.

"You're demanding answers," Klaus summarized, reigning in his temper.

"From me?"

It wasn't the brashness of Stefan's demand that offended him so much as the reaction he might receive with the truth. Because Stefan didn't remember the 1920s, when they'd met at the bar, when he'd charmed Rebekah and reminded Klaus what it was like to have brotherly camaraderie. He'd initially distrusted the young vampire who'd so easily smitten his baby sister but by the end of the night they were kicking back drinks and draining obnoxious patrons like they'd been besties all their lives.

It was this ripper Stefan that he'd grown fond of, that didn't judge his cruelties the way Elijah and Finn did or constantly challenge him and ruin his plans like Kol did. Stefan had been a friend, a brother he wished he'd had.

Then he'd compelled him to forget about the Original family and fled town from Mikael's pursuit.

But this moral, humanity infected Stefan wouldn't accept those memories. Worse than Elijah, he would reject him for his eating habits, for his aspirations, for the brutal tactics he often had to employ to ensure that Klaus Mikaelson remained respected and feared. This Stefan wasn't ready for the truth. And Klaus wasn't ready for his rejection.

"Yes, I am," Stefan didn't show an ounce of backing down.

"We both know you won't kill me."

Even in his goody-goody mode the ripper's arrogance was still there. Klaus gave him a look.

"Fine, you want to know? I'll tell you everything. But on one condition. You have a drink with me."

He saw the flash of thirst in the vampire's eye at the mention of a drink. Clearly he was still jonesing from the Donavan kid earlier.

"You know I can't--"

"Just a sip. To get you by. Come on. Bonnie's asleep. We can be back before she wakes."

He saw the hesitation but also the yearning in his old friend. All he needed was just a little push in the right direction. Then maybe he'd be ready to accept their past together.

"Come, Stefan. Have a drink with me."

0_0

Tyler arrived at the Salvatore home pretty late, it was most likely after 3am. After seeing Caroline home he'd spent the majority of the night sniffing out her daylight ring, hoping to return it to her before morning light. He'd finally succeeded, thanks to his heat-hypersensitity, and left it in the mail slot. If she didn't see it, her mom would.

Now he was alone, with questions he still couldn't answer, and feelings he still couldn't express. About what happened with Bonnie and the shame he felt for driving her to do those things to him. (At the thought he saw Klaus's face and cringed.) About the next time he went into heat, if he encountered another witch. How would that affect his relationship with Caroline?

He couldn't talk to Matt about it. Matt was a good guy who'd never violate a friend. Besides he was also human so he couldn't possibly understand. Tyler needed someone who struggled to control himself as much as he did. Unfortunately there were no wolves in town, leaving one person he had to settle for.

"Stefan? You up?"

He knocked on the door but there was no answer. The light was on, however but that didn't mean anything.

"Stefan?"

He gave up after the fourth try. Guess vampires needed their beauty sleep too. Tyler turned around, heading back the way he came unaware of the pissed off vampire inside searching for his younger brother.


	28. Remembering

"I'm going to kick Stefan's ass."

Damon sat up, beyond livid at the crook in his newly healed neck. It wasn't often that his little brother got one up on him--in fact Stefan never got one up on him but tonight he'd caught him off guard. Using a tactic Damon would otherwise be proud of, he'd thrown him off with words, fucked with his head a little thenstruck from behind with a quick neck snap.

 _And they call me the shady one._

Ripper Stefan had no chill.

They'd been discussing the day's events when Stefan had brought up comments he'd had made in the midst of his earlier delurium. He'd implied that Damon cared for Bonnie more so than he let on.

 _"Her scent never got to you like this before. In the cave, you even proposed a threesome with her and Klaus. What was that about?"_

 _Damon didn't recall making such a comment. And if he had he was just talking shit. Sure Bonnie was bangable but her judgey mouth and holier-than-thou attitude would just complicate things. Besides, if he were going to do a threesome the LAST participant he'd invite would be a male werewolf. Wolf piss was not an appealing scent._

 _"You're talking out of your ass Little Brother."_

 _Stefan shrugged._

 _"Hey, you're the one who said it, not me. I'm not surprised though. You being sweet on a Bennett again makes sense. After Emily."_

 _That caused Damon to raise a brow. Where did he get that idea?_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _Stefan leaned back in his seat, swirling the alcohol in his glass._

 _"Oh you know. I was there back then, remember? I saw you two interact."_

 _Interact like how?_

 _"She was Katherine's handmaiden."_

 _"Katherine's beautiful, young, handmaiden. I noticed the way you looked at her."_

 _Damon rolled his eyes at the implication._

 _"I looked at her like I looked at all of the help."_

 _Respectful and fair in his human days. He'd been somewhat of a sap._

 _"Katherine noticed too," Stefan ignored his remark, "Even before you turned, there was some sort of curiosity there. Why do you think she sold her out to the council?"_

 _Was he on werewolf blood right now?_

 _"Because she's Katherine Pierce that's why. She'll do anything to save her own ass. Duplicitous is her middle name."_

 _Of all people they would know. The vamp had played the both of them from the start._

 _"Those pouty lips..." Stefan whispered conspiratorially._

 _"The way they'd frown slightly with disapproval when Katherine was with one of us. Don't tell me you never thought about how soft they'd feel."_

 _He hadn't._

 _"Or what else they could do."_

 _Damon couldn't help the jolt of surprise that his wannabe white knight of a brother had made such a statement out loud. Sure as a man he could think it but he'd never voice it. It was the kind of remark Stefan would reprimand him for._

 _"You've officially lost it haven't you?"_

 _Instead of responding he offered Damon a steady gaze. It was knowing, as if there was something he knew the elder Salvatore to be hiding. A solid minute or two passed before Damon lost his patience._

 _"What?"_

 _Stefan smiled. He wasn't sure why but that smile irritated him._

 _"WHAT?"_

 _There was something eerily certain in it, like their father's smile when he knew that Damon was lying about doing his chores or sneaking out to meet a girl the night before. It had always sent a chill of conviction through him. Seeing it on his baby brother was even more unsettling._

 _"You and Emily always had chemistry," Stefan held his gaze as he went on._

 _"Then after you turned...all of those emotions and feelings heightened...what you must have felt for her suddenly hitting you at vampire intensity..."_

 _Damon looked away, not wanting to hear any more._

 _"Greta must have popped something in that head of yours when she hijacked you because you're not making any sense right now," he attempted to shutdown the conversation._

 _"Then today you instantly recognized her voice when she spoke through Bonnie. After over a century without hearing her utter a single word--"_

 _"She just possessed Bonnie last year with that stupid talisman, I heard her then--" Damon cut in._

 _"You knew her the second she spoke. I thought we'd need a forklift to get your jaw off the ground."_

 _Damon finished his drink, ignoring the increase in his heart rate at the conversation. He was seriously considering throwing his baby bro in the cellar and losing the key._

 _"It was really, really sweet Damon."_

 _"We're supposed to be talking about you and Klaus. If anybody has some weird connection thing going on it's you two."_

 _"One sided, yea I agree," Stefan shrugged as if it was an afterthought._

 _"Klaus is being weird. But don't deflect."_

 _"I'm not the one deflecting here," he argued._

 _"Why are you getting so defensive then?"_

 _"I'm not defensive!"_

 _He wasn't. He just didn't like his brother insinuating things that weren't true. Especially about a time when he couldn't have been more loyal to Katherine._

 _"Just admit it. You had feelings for Emily. It's okay, I'm your brother. I won't judge."_

 _This was ridiculous!_

 _"Stefan stop talking."_

 _But he didn't._

 _"Katherine had two lovers, you'd be justified. Of course our dear Katherine was never one to share her toys. Especially not with her own handmaiden._ "

 _Stefan ran his finger across the edge of his own glass._

 _"Tsk, the disrespect. No wonder she chose me over you."_

Of course Damon had lost it then. He'd charged at his brother, knocked him around a bit before storming off to find more alcohol to calm down. That was when things had gone black. The next thing he knew he was waking up in an empty house.

Looking back it was obvious that Stefan had deliberately baited him into the fight. He knew exactly which buttons to push (nothing good ever came out of mentioning Katherine) and had fought back just enough to appease Damon's aggression.

Clever.

Stefan was always smarter when he didn't let his humanity get in the way. Unfortunately that only seemed to happen when he fell off the wagon. Thanks to Greta, that wagon was long gone.

 _When I get a hold of him he's going to wish he was banished with her!_

It wouldn't be hard thanks to modern technology. Thank god for gps.

In no time he had Stefan's location, some bar just on the edge of town. Given his behavior earlier he could guess what his brother was drinking. Annoyed, Damon grabbed his keys and vampsed out to his car. Instantly he noticed the reek.

Goddamned wolves couldn't stay away from him today!

"Lockwood, what the hell are you doing out here?

Tyler was down the drive, heading away from the house. He paused, turning to Damon with relief in his eyes.

"Stefan up? I need to talk to him."

The teen started over, much to his annoyance.

"Stefan's not here. Your wolf-buddy's girlfriend got him on the sauce again. I'm going to handle it."

Tyler was briefly confused.

"Wolf budd--oh hell no, Klaus is no buddy of mine! I hate that son of a bitch!"

That they could agree on.

"So what, Greta possessed Stefan too? Like she did with Caroline?"

Damon didn't have time to play catch-up.

"Look, Bonnie can catch you up to speed. I have to go get my brother before he drinks the whole town."

He climbed in the car. Much to his dismay, Tyler followed suit.

"Hey, I didn't invite you!"

"I'm coming for Stefan."

"You don't even like Stefan."

"I like him a lot more than I like you."

"Oh that really hurts my feelings, Fido."

Tyler growled at the insult. Damon couldn't care less.

"I don't have time for you Lockwood. Get the hell out of my car."

"I'm not going anywhere so you might as well quit wasting time and find Stefan. If he's back on the blood again then you'll need my help anyway."

As if he'd ever need a wolf to help reign in his own brother.

"Last chance. Get out."

Tyler's jaw set stubbornly.

"I owe him, alright. He tried to help me out so I'm returning the favor."

He could compel him out of the car. Or rip his heart out and toss him out the car. But either way would piss off a certain witch and the last thing he needed was an angry Bennett on his back.

"Fine. You can come. Just lower the window," he relented.

Tyler wasn't too keen on the shot at his smell judging by his growl but he complied. When Damon took off, the wolf faced out the window. Silence filled the air, broken only by the rushing sound of the wind.

"So you still trying to boink Bonnie?"

If Lockwood was going to force his way into his car then he'd have to pay a fee. And Damon needed entertainment right now. Tyler visibly shuddered.

"God no, she belongs to Klaus."

What? Damon glanced over. Where did this new attitude come from?

"Shit, he compelled you didn't he?" he realized.

Tyler stared blankly at him.

"What?"

Wow Klaus was a real peice of work. To compel his competition away. Lame.

"Wait does Bonnie know? Because after the fit she threw when I compelled you she better not be allowing this."

Tyler looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Damon?"

He smirked.

"You don't remember playing grab the stick with Bonnie in the caves earlier?"

The red hue flooding the teen's face was his answer.

"You don't think it's weird that all of a sudden you don't want to hit that anymore?"

Tyler didn't reply, but Damon could see his further embarrassment.

"I don't know much about wolves but never in the history of men has a hot girl having a boyfriend ever stopped guys from wanting to bone her. She still smells good. At least she did last I was with her. And we know how you wolves are about smells."

Though there had been something a little different about her scent earlier now that he thought of it. But it was no less enticing.

"I don't want to bone--do _that_ with Bonnie! She's my friend. Besides, just thinking about it makes me think of Klaus. She belongs to him."

"Yea, so you told me."

He couldn't wait to throw this in the Original's face. In front of Bonnie of course because her discomfort would make it even better.

Tyler went back to looking out the window, his brow furrowed in thought. He must be considering what Damon had said. He looked troubled. Good. Maybe next time he'd think twice about inviting himself in other people's cars.

They reached the bar not long after their conversation. He could see the lights still on, cars still in the lot.

"I thought the bars close at two," Tyler murmured.

Damon slid out the car, already dreading what they would likely find inside.

"Not for vampires."

Tyler followed him to the door. Before even reaching for it he could smell the scent.

Blood.

The wolf beside him bristled, clearly smelling it too.

"You've never seen Stefan on a ripper binge," he warned.

"Prepare yourself."

He didn't bother to look back at Tyler nodding before he pushed the bar door open.

0_0

It hadn't been hard to ditch his brother. Though Damon liked to put up this cold-hearted front, no one knew him better than Stefan did. Despite his impulsive and crude behavior at times, he was really a sensitive soul, lovesick over a woman who'd broken his heart long ago.

But the incident with Esther earlier had given Stefan an idea, and he'd totally run with it. He hadn't missed Damon's reaction to Emily's possession of Bonnie. It was interesting to say the least and were he not hellbent on getting answers from Klaus he would have pondered it further. Instead he'd settled on fishing, prodding his brother about the past, digging for things Damon would be reluctant to explore.

It worked. In the end Stefan had achieved what he wanted; Damon sprawled out on the floor and unable to stand in his way.

And now here he was.

It was after hours. The bars nearby all closed at 2am, sending drinkers and revelers elsewhere as state law required. But one bar remained open, the handful of patrons drinking and dancing at the request of one Original.

The bartender--whatever his name-- stood behind the counter, mixing drinks with a blank expression. In the background, amongst the faint conversations played Jace Everett's low baritone singing about "doing bad things..." Blood stained the counter as a glossy-eyed woman lied on her back in servitude.

It was just one sip, Stefan had told himself. To get Klaus to start talking. The long and pale neck before him wouldn't tempt him beyond his control. Except one sip became two which became three and suddenly he couldn't stop. That familiar high that came with the life elixir filled him and Stefan dug his fangs in deeper.

"Easy, Ripper. You don't want to make a mess now do you?"

He could give two fucks about a mess. His mind had dismissed anything other than the delectable liquid spilling from his lips.

"Okay, enough."

When Klaus pulled him away Stefan grunted his disapproval. He hadn't had nearly enough yet.

"Here."

He watched as Klaus fed the compelled girl from his own wrist, causing her to heal.

"Go clean yourself up."

She nodded before obediently climbing from the counter and stumbling toward the bathroom. Stefan watched as she got lost in the crowd, wishing for just another taste.

"So you wanted to talk?" Klaus commented with a smirk.

Stefan swallowed hard. He wanted another drink.

"Yea...I..." his eyes lingered on a couple gyrating on the dancefloor. He could hear their blood pumping from the exertion.

"You still seem a little distracted. Shall we invite another friend over?"

He turned to glare at Klaus before responding.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Depends, did you enjoy drinking from that girl?"

He didn't want to dignify that question with an answer. But he didn't have to because Klaus already knew.

"Why did you bring me here?" he snapped instead.

The Original shrugged.

"You looked like you needed a drink," he answered casually.

Stefan resumed his glare. His Original companion was unaffected, turning his eyes in the direction of a group gathering at the next table. Stefan followed his gaze, watching as Klaus locked eyes with another compelled customer. With a slight uptilt up his chin the hybrid beckoned her over. She approached at his command.

"What's your name?" the hybrid asked.

"Amy."

"Amy, it seems that my friend here is terribly parched. Would you be a dear and slit your wrist?"

"Klaus no--"

But his thirst rendered him still as she grabbed his empty bottle and bashed it into the counter. Glass shards flew, leaving jagged edges at the object's end. Amy held the neck and took the sharp edge across her wrist. Blood welled instantly.

"Bastard," Stefan hissed his veins already vamped and black.

He wasn't able to stop himself from snatching her to his lap and tearing into her.

 _Not enough!_

Drinking from a wrist was like drinking through a straw. It was too limited, too narrow. No, he'd always preferred the richer flow of the neck.

So he went for it.

"That's it," he barely noticed Klaus's encouraging words, his mind locked on his feast.

"Savor it. Remember how good it feels."

Oh he had never forgotten! Stefan latched on tighter, lost to his nature.

"How does it taste, Ripper?"

He groaned at the ecstasy. This was the high he'd been missing. Unfortunately it was short lived as the pulse of his victim fell dangerously low. Klaus separated her from his hold in time to feed her.

"Easy, remember? Unless you'd like to dispose of the body."

"More..."

"Oh there's more, Stefan. A bar full of more if you'd like."

His fangs were bared and bloody as he nodded. Klaus rested his hands on his shoulders with a genuine smile.

"We can enjoy them all. Together. If you'll just remember..."

0_0

Klaus watched Stefan drink, that familiar, feral look he'd enjoyed so many years ago. His friend was coming back, he could see it with each discarded meal. It was getting harder and harder to stop him before he finished them off. That of course was a good thing.

"Okay Stefan--"

The vampire snatched his prize from Klaus's reach, teeth still digging in. The woman was beyond pale at this point. In a few seconds not even Original blood would heal her.

"Stefan, she's going to die."

He continued to gorge, not hearing a word in his bliss.

 _Yes, almost there. Just a little more...Ripper._

Klaus broke into a satisfied chuckle just as the door burst open.

"Stefan!"

Damon was vampspeeding over. Tyler staring on in shock. Klaus growled in annoyance as the elder Salvatore yanked the dying woman from his brother's arms.

"No!"

Stefan lunged at him, trying to get the last drop out of her. Klaus sat back as the two grappled in the middle of the bar.

"You did this to him!" Tyler accused.

Ugh, he should have killed him back at the school.

"Mind your business whelp."

Why was he even here?

His attention was caught by the crashing of bodies against the jukebox, killing the music instantly. Damon shoved the now dead girl aside to square off against his brother. Stefan had other plans. Instead of going for the nuisance, he went for a nearby visitor, still sitting and drinking as he'd been compelled to do.

The bite was so ravenous even Damon froze. Klaus felt his grin return as he watched the vampire drain his meal in no time. It concluded when the patron's head landed on the floor.

A true Ripper feed.

Utter silence as no one spoke. Tyler looked ready to barf. Damon just stared in disappointment.

"Stefan?"

The ripper was panting, still thirsty. Black veins lined his face as he glanced around the room for another drink. He hadn't come down from his high.

"Stefan, you with me?" Damon was speaking slow and calm, as if talking to a wild animal.

Except what he was talking to was much worse.

Klaus crossed his arms proudly at the scene before him. Had he finally succeeded in bringing back his friend?

"Sorry to disappoint, but I believe he's with me now," he grinned.

"Right Ripper?"

Black eyes turned to him.

"I..."

"Hey don't talk to my brother. It's your fault he's like this!" Damon snapped.

"Your little bitch Greta made him drink blood and now you brought him to this bar. What's your agenda anyway? You want him like this don't you?"

The hybrid wasn't too keen on Damon's attitude. First he'd interrupted a bonding moment and now he was talking at him like an equal. Guess arrogance ran in the Salvatore family.

"You should watch how you speak to me," he warned.

"And you shouldn't speak to my brother again. Ever."

Damon took Stefan's shoulder.

"Whatever weirdo plans you have for him ends now. You want to kill drunks at a honky tonk bar? Compel Tyler not to hump your girl? Eat Kibbles and Bits, I don't give a shit. But my brother's off limits."

Klaus's heat began to flare at his words. Who was Damon to make any demand of him? Of the Original hybrid?

"Now I'm pretty sure Bonnie has no clue about what you're doing out here and I'm even more sure that she wouldn't be too pleased if she did. So if you want to keep this little mishap from reaching her judgy little witch ears I suggest you forget about Stefan."

Red rage filled the hybrid as fangs pierced his gums. His face itched with twitching veins as his wolf tried to tear free.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

He would not tolerate such insolence. Not from this inferior being. He was ten times Damon's age! And he could end him in the blink of an eye.

The younger vampire at least had the sense to hesitate before answering.

"More like cutting a deal," he shrugged.

"You clam up, I clam up. Everybody wins."

Klaus snarled his offense at the disrespect.

"Damon, you should back away," Tyler had the right idea.

The compulsion at the cave had given him some kind of sense at least. He wouldn't be challenging him anymore.

"Shut up and get in the car."

"Don't tell me what to do," the young wolf grumbled even as he moved for the door.

Klaus took a step closer his eyes marking exactly where he would bite the flippant vampire.

 _Promised mate._

"Don't move, Tyler," he growled low.

 _Can't hurt her friends._

"I want you to see this."

He licked his chops, his wolf demanding to tear Damon to shreds.

 _Mate won't be pleased!_

But Damon wasn't reeeeally her friend though was he? Not like Elena or Caroline or...that Tyler. Perhaps she would forgive him this one kill.

And Stefan, well he could compel him to forget his brother's death.

 _Swore to mate!_

But the thought of Bonnie, of her tears after their mating suddenly halted him in his tracks. Her friends were very important to her. So much so that she'd nearly rejected him. If they meant that much to her he couldn't dare kill one of them. Even if it was Damon.

 _He must be taught respect! Answer for his offense!_

The hybrid was torn, frustrated at his dilemma. He needed to bite something, kill something but the object of his fury was off limits.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRWWWWWRRRR!!!!!!!!"

The Original couldn't help it, he just snapped. Snatching up the nearest compelled customer, he tore into his chest. Then another and bit into her throat. His wolf's anger only intensified as these victims didn't put up a fight. He needed someone to scream, to give him some inkling of a challenge for no other reason than for him to enjoy crushing them. There was no defeat if they didn't resist.

Grabbing the bartender over the counter he glared into his eyes.

"Fear me, hate me and run for your life!"

The man blinked then immediately screamed in fear. The Original gave him a head start, allowing him to reach halfway across the room--

"Stefan no!"

Before he could make the kill, the Ripper was on him, drinking desperately from the flailing man's neck. It was Klaus's turn to round his eyes as he watched his old friend stealing his treat.

He wasn't sure whether to be angry or excited at the sight. When again the meal concluded with a head rolling off Klaus decided on the latter.

"God I can't--" Tyler doubled over and vomited on the floor.

Pathetic little pup.

Damon looked to be upset himself but didn't move. No one did. After a moment, Stefan seemed to come to himself. His eyes roamed over the body at his feet, the head that was now at the foot of the bar. He clasped a hand over his mouth, releasing an anguished noise.

"No...I-I-"

Klaus took a step in his direction.

"Stefan."

The vampire turned to him. Their eyes locked. And Stefan gasped.

"You--" he pointed at the hybrid.

"And me--"

Damon moved in.

"Come on Stefan, let's get you home."

He shrugged his brother off without breaking eye contact.

"We--we knew each other..."

The anger he felt dissolved as he saw his plan coming to fruition.

"Yes we did."

Damon wasn't too pleased.

"What?"

"In Chicago...with Rebekah..."

Yes!

Stefan stared at him in shocked discovery.

"I remember."


End file.
